Legend of Zelda: Veil of Darkness
by bsampson0330
Summary: It's been four months since the Twilight... four months since Link saw her... Now, Link is thrown back into the spotlight, fighting off a new, more potent threat. He, Zelda, Midna and all of Hyrule now face a greater danger than ever before...(In the middle of a rewrite, due to my poor skills when I started)
1. The Mirror

**HELLO! Thank you for taking your time to check out this fanfic out of all the ones out there! It means a lot to me! This is my first fanfic, so please comment, review, and tell me what you think! That would be great! Now, sit back and enjoy** _ **Legend of Zelda: Veil of Darkness!**_

...

It had been four months...

Four months since Ganondorf fell...

Four months since he saw her last...

Four months since Midna left him... forever...

He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see her again. He didn't know what he might find, but he still had hope. He still had his memories...

Link made his way through Arbiters Ground again, like he did two weeks ago, and then two weeks before that, and two weeks before that, and every two weeks since. He never experienced any trouble, any monsters, or any poes (considering that he killed all of them). He made his way into the Mirror chamber once more, and saw something unusual. _There was someone else there!_ Drawing the legendary **Master Sword** , Link prepared for a duel.

"I was hoping you would be here..." he, or rather, she said. He knew that voice. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, was there, but why? "I was hoping to meet with you. You know that the Mirror of Twilight is broken, and yet you return. Why?"

Link shook his head, and walked over to Zelda's side, staring at the Rock of Twilight. Oh, how he wished he could see her once more...

"I see..." she said. They stood there in silence until sunset. "If you need someone to talk to, you know where..."

Her words were drowned out by a loud noise. The sun's last rays were shining over the horizon, and twilight had settled in when the last ray hit the Stone of Twilight. It was now shining a brilliant orange glow, like the sky of the Twilight realm. The light was blinding.

Link covered his eyes, when something, or rather, someone hit him in the chest. Sitting up, he couldn't believe his eyes! Midna was in the world of the light! Midna was with him again!

"RUN!" she yelled as she ran away from the Stone of Twilight. Link and Zelda looked again at it, and a dark cloud was pouring out from it!

"Move!" Zelda yelled, as she followed Midna into Arbiters Grounds. Link was not far behind. The thundering of a thousand feet echoed in the halls, seemingly coming from everywhere.

The three of them ran through the desert, following Midna. Bulbins ran out of the way, not bothering to try and kill them. Link glanced back, and his eyes got as big as dinner plates. Hordes of shadow beasts were chasing them through the desert, and gaining on them! Finally, they reached the edge of the desert, and stopped. They were cornered: Shadow beasts on one side, cliffs on another, and Lake Hylia behind them.

"Jump!" Zelda said as she leapt off the cliff and into the cold water below. Grabbing Midna, Link did the same. The shadow beasts watched as their prey dove into the lake, and turned to their leader.

"So... you have escaped. So be it." and with that he turned around and walked away from the edge.

...

Link, Zelda, and Midna swam to land as fast as they could, for fear that they were being followed. They came up right next to the spirit's cave. Link sat down to dry off, when he heard a voice say "Come, Hero of Twilight. Come to me..."

Standing back up, he made his way into the spirit's cave, where Lanayru was waiting. "Link?" Zelda called after him, but he kept walking. He walked in, and as soon as he was in, Lanayru emerged. The spirits did have one heck of an entrance...

Link knelt, and before he knew it, Lanayru enveloped him in a golden light...

...

 **Aaaaand thats a wrap! There are a few things that I want to cover:**

 **The Rock of Twilight is the weird rock thing that the Mirror shines onto.**

 **Link does not speak (yet), like in all of his other games.**

 **Keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction, so bear with me while I make my story. It is my story, and while I am willing to take suggestions, I may not use them, or I will change them to fit my story.**

 **Thanks, and remember: Phil 4:13**


	2. Spirit's Spring

**Holy crap! You guys are awesome! I am so glad that you like my story! And yes, I do plan on Link talking. Also, a HUGE shoutout to Knic99 for your amazing review! So, chapter 2! Here we go!**

...

"Link!" Zelda said as he walked into the spirit's spring. She glanced over to Midna, who was also watching him. Turning back to the cave, she sat there, recovering her energy (swimming is not her strong suit), and waiting for Link to come back. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light inside, forcing her eyes shut.

...

 _"For as long as you have lived, you have been incapable of speach," Lanayru said. "Now, in Hyrule's time of need, we give you that gift, that you lost so long ago. I sense your curiosity. Allow me to explain for you..._

 _"Sixteen years ago to this day, your family was attacked by a group of brigands, who were raiding villages nearby, and your father went out to fight them. He was forced back to your home, where he made his last stand. He slayed over thirty men before he took a crossbow bolt to his head. Your mother, distraught at his death, picked up his sword, and defended you with her life. She too slayed several foes, but died next to your father. Turning to the final member, you were only two. When they tried to strangle you, you ripped ones arm off, causing them to flee, because of their low numbers, and because the Hylian guards arrived._

 _"Taking pity on you, one of the guards brought you to an outlying town, Ordon, and entrusted you to the mayor, who built you a home, and cared for you, until you were of age. Until you were ready to become the Hero of Twilight. Now, go, and be cautious of this new threat. I cannot help you anymore now. Go..."_

And the enveloping light faded.

...

"Link? Are you okay?" Midna said as she walked in with Zelda.

"My head hurts." Link said from where he was laying on the floor. Midna and Zelda stood there, mouths gaping wide.

"He... you spoke..." Zelda said.

"Well, that certainly changes things." Midna commented.

"Oh, ha ha." Link retorted. "Okay, now that I can ask questions..."

"Oh boy." Midna said.

"Best get comfy" said Zelda. Link glared at her.

"Okay, how did you get back from the Twilight Realm, Midna?"

"Yes indeed, how?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Midna. First off, we have time. And second, I think that's pretty important information." Zelda said.

"I agree with her, Midna. We have to know." Link said.

"Fine." Midna sighed. "Well, you both remember Zant." Both of them nodded. "Well, he has a son, and his son wants to kill all three of us to avenge his father, and he wants to finish what his father began. So, first he gathered an army, and stormed the palace. Then, I found out that at just the right time of day, when your sun meets the horizon, the twilight portal can be reopened, allowing things to move from one plane to another. I saw them using the portal, and rushed through, hoping to find you, and warn you to be on your guard."

"And what was that cloud-like stuff coming out of the portal?"

"That is the second part of his plan: he wants to cover all the land in Twilight again! But he is playing with powers beyond his control, and I fear that a darker, more... lethal form of magic is being used." They were silent for a few moments, and they each shifted uncomfortably.

"Midna? What's that?" Link asked pointing at her left hand.

"What's what?" Then she looked at her hand. On it was a golden, glowing symbol: Three triangles, with the tips touching. And the top was glowing... red? Everyone was in shock.

"Since when have you been carrying the Triforce of Power?"

...

 **Oh yeah! New epic twist on Midna! So to recap the chapter:**

 **Link went into the spirit's cave, where Lanayru gave him the ability of speech. We also learn why Link never speaks in any of his games (or at least TP).**

 **Link starts talking, and Midna reveals how she got back, and what the new threat is.**

 **Midna realizes that she holds the Triforce of Power!**

 **So, that is the end of chapter 2: Spirit's Spring! Just to clarify: this is my fanfic, I can do what I want. If I want Link to die, then he dies, but who in their right mind would want that?! Also, keep in mind that I do read all the reviews, so please don't be too mean. This is only my first fanfiction, and it's tougher to write than you'd think. Thank you for all of the great reviews, and remember Phil 4:13! Thanks, and see you in chapter 3: Hyrule Town!**


	3. Hyrule Field

**Awesome! Thanks for the great reviews, and for bearing with me while I make it interesting! I don't want to update too fast, because when it gets tougher to write, I don't want people complaining "Hey when are you going to update? It's been four hours." because I've seen other people say that sort of stuff on other people's pages. Please avoid that sort of pestering. Once again, a great shoutout to Knic99 for all the support that you've given! Now, onwards to fanfiction!**

...

"You have the Triforce of Power?! Since when have you had the Triforce of Power? When did you even have the mark of the Triforce? Wouldn't I have noticed that, I don't know, before you left?" Link stammered.

"I... I don't know..." Midna whispered.

"What was it you said earlier, when I started talking? 'Well, this changes things?' As if it wasn't weird enough that you show up with a horde of angry shadow beasts trying to kill us, you just happen to know how to get back to our world, and now you have the mark of the Triforce, and you have the Triforce of Power? Oh, and you suddenly also can be in the light world without being in a shadow, and not just no shadow, but be in your true form?" Link shouted. His face was turning red, and he had his sword in hand.

"I came back for you."

"You brought an army through the Mirror! You let them in!"

"I didn't intentionally. They followed me."

"I thought you wouldn't leave me! You said that you would..."

"ENOUGH!" Zelda commanded. Both turned to face her. "Enough. This bickering and arguing will get us nowhere, and while we sit here, the threat continues to grow in power. We have to get to Hyrule Castle. We can plan our next move from there." Neither talked as Zelda walked out, and Midna followed, dusting her dress off. Link followed last, taking one glance back at the spring, thankful for his new ability.

...

After a short wait, and a ride in the cannon, the three of them ended up on the rim of Lake Hylia. Pulling out the horse call, Link summoned Epona. The trio climbed up, and Zelda gasped. "Look!" she screamed, pointing in the distance. Black smoke rose over the cliffs.

"Hiya! Faster, Epona, faster!" urged Link as they rode to Hyrule's aid. As they approached the castle, hundreds of thousands of shadow beasts noticed them, and swarmed to their presence. "Get back!" Link said, putting himself in front of Zelda and Midna. His mind was bent on keep them safe as the dark clouds closed in on them, covering them in shadow. The field was full of motion, shadow beasts on the ground, warped birds in the air, and Darkness around everything.

"You think that I am defenseless? After protecting my kingdom for six years, I learned that I must help wherever and whenever I can." Zelda told him, as she pulled out a longbow. Link was as surprised as Midna, but only for a moment, remembering when she immobilized Ganondorf with the light arrows while riding Epona.

"Speak for yourself." Midna slyly remarked, as a blast of energy shot out of her hand, nailing a charging shadow beast in it's... head/face/thing. It fell to the ground and disintegrated instantly. "My power must enhanced because of the Triforce..." she whispered. Now it was Zelda's turn to be surprised. Link was only surprised at the fact that it wasn't coming back to life, like they were know to do.

"Right. Yah!" Link shouted as he charged their ranks. His sword flashed and spun, slaying all who stood in his path, and arrows flew past him, immobilizing any that he left alive, for Midna to destroy. Slowly, they were gaining ground, and the darkness rolled away. The beasts were keeping their distance, sending fewer and fewer to their death, but they fell anyways to Midna and Zelda. Soon all Link was doing was keeping the beasts from coming too close. The odd thing was, they were not getting up...

The battle went on into the evening, and into the night. Link had lost count of how many he killed somewhere around two hundred, but it was probably closer to two thousand. Zelda's arrows were enchanted, so they just came back to her quiver after a few moments, and Midna's magic was a potent as her temper. The three hero's finally got a chance to look around when Shad, Auru, Rusl, and Ashei arrived with soldiers right behind them.

"Rusl!"

"Link! How are you?"

"Hey!" Auru shouted. "Keep the small talk until after the battle's over!" He raised his sword and cleaved another shadow beast in half.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Rusl asked.

"Right. Yah!" Link nodded, and the two of them jumped back into the fray.

...

 **Alright! Yay for the group that doesn't actually have a name! (if it does I don't remember it) Tell me what you think, and thanks again! Phil 4:13**


	4. The New Guy

**I just don't have any words for you guys! Once again, shoutout to Knic99, and Danadanabatman for your reviews, and if you want your name up here, leave me a good review! I will make shoutouts every chapter, so get to it! Now, onward to Fanfiction!**

As Link walked through the aftermath of the battle, he couldn't help but notice how many shadow beasts there were. Tons of beasts lay on the ground in various positions, but none of them were getting back up. Not a single one moved. That disturbed Link the most of all. Whenever he had fought them before, they were always trying to revive each other with blood-curdling screams. Shortly after the Group showed up, the beasts reteated. Sighing, he walked back over to where Midna and Zelda were standing.

"Nice shooting back there." Midna said with a smile.

"I had no idea that you could do that." Zelda remarked. Link smiled. He liked seeing the two of them get along.

"Link! Hey Link!" Link turned around to see a young man with a sword and shield walking toward him. Link lifted an eyebrow. "That was some swordplay out there!" The young man looked to be no more than 20, but he was rather tall. His dirty-blonde hair was cut short, and he had a mature air to him.

"I''m sorry, you are...?" Link asked as he turned to face him.

"Where are my manners? I'm Brad. Brad Elisson. I live next to Agitha. If you ever need me, you know where to..."

"Link!" Brad's words were cut off by a thundering voice that drowned out all other sound. Everyone turned to face where the voice had come from. A ways away, a figure stood, with shadow beasts behind it, and a very, very familiar mask on it's head. "You killed my father. I will have my revenge on you. Midna, the traitor to your own people, fleeing to side with the enemy, when you should fight next to me, and you, Zelda. A fine ruler you make, putting yourself in harm's way to protect your people. It will be your downfall. And you..." he said, pointing at Brad, "a coward, a fool, and..."

"No!" Brad shouted. All eyes fell on him as he grabbed a bow from a nearby soldier. "I will not let others define who I am! Least of all, YOU!" he shouted as he released an arrow. It's path was true, but the armor the figure was wearing protected him, making the arrow bounce right off.

"Fools..." he said as he raised his hands above him. Bringing them down quickly, he summoned dark clouds, and with that he was gone. Brad walked away with bow in hand.

"Hey! Brad! Wait up!" Link called while Zelda and Midna followed.

"If you wish to talk, then let us talk later tonight, after sunset." Brad said as he walked back into Hyrule Castle Town, leaving the three hero's standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Telma!" Zelda called as she walked into the bar. Telma looked up from the cups she was cleaning.

"Zelda! How are you hon? And Link, the mighty swordsman, always good company. And you, I do not believe we have been acquainted." Telma said with a smile, looking at Midna. Much to Link's surprise, Midna smiled back. He'd always known her as the type to hide her feelings, well when it came to people other than Link and Zelda.

"You two can get to know each other tomorrow, right now, I need to know if you know a man by the name of Brad Elisson. Have you heard of him?" Link asked.

"Oh, of course I have!" Link rolled his eyes. If anyone knew Brad, it would be Telma. "He comes in here all the time, orders Ordon milk twice a week, and always seems to know when the Group is in. He's a really nice man, albeit, rather odd, but a nice man nonetheless."

"You mentioned that he knows when the group is in town?" Zelda asked.

"Oh yeah, every time they're here, he just seems to show up. And they don't mind having him around. He has odd insight on things that most people don't think of. Like the snow-beast on Snowpeak: he figured out almost right after you did that it was coming for the reekfish to cook them up, because he'd seen it only ever take the biggest and best of them. And the machine that you found with Shad, after seeing the drawing, the first thing he said was it looked like a cannon! And considering what you said about it, he probably is right!" Zelda cast a nervous glance over to Link. He shrugged, Telma had always been one of those people that he trusted with anything, well almost anything. He looked over to Midna and sighed.

"Thanks Telma." Link said as he walked out, smiling at Telma.

"No problem hon. Just tell me one thing: when will you tell her?" Link's smile faded.

"Soon." he said with all the seriousness in the world.

 **For those that know what I'm doing with that last bit there, don't give it away! Once again, here's the recap:**

 **During the aftermath of the battle, Link is aproached by a young man by the name of Brad Elisson.**

 **A dark figure appears, and tells the hero's that he will kill them, and begins to talk to Brad, when Brad shoots him with an arrow, and then he vanishes.**

 **Link goes and asks Telma about Brad. She tells him that he is odd, but insightful, and in addition, knows the Group.**

 **End the summary. Yes: Brad is based off of me, but I am making modifications so that he can play an actual role in the story. Thanks! Don't forget to leave a review! Eph 6:4**


	5. A New Asset

**WOW! Over one hundred views already! A big shoutout to Reluctant Hero! Thanks, and enjoy!**

"What did she mean by 'When will you tell her?'" Midna asked as they walked out of the alley.

"I will tell you later, when we're alone." Link said. "Here's the place." He stopped in front of a plain blue door. He raised his hand to knock when the door opened.

"Really? You asked Telma about me? I was just outside." Brad said as he opened the door. Link stood there with a confused face. "Come in." Brad stepped aside.

"Thank you." Midna said. The inside of Brad's house was plain, with only a few simple chairs, a small table, and a bed in the corner. It reminded Link a lot of his home, except there was only one floor. Brad sat down on the floor, leaving the chairs for Zelda and Midna. Link stood behind Midna.

"So. Start talking." Link said.

"What do you want to know?" Brad asked.

"How about how you know the Group, and what your connection is with them?" Zelda wondered.

"I should have guessed. I knew Shad from when I was studying under him. His obsession with the Oocca was a bit too much for me, but he was a good friend even after I decided to go my own way. I met him frequently, and one time, Auru came by, asking Shad to meet him at Telma's bar. Shad introduced me to him, and invited me to come along. I met the rest of the Group, and Shad keeps me up-to-date on what's going on outside of town. They come to me when they need a different perspective for a problem, like when Rusl was trying to figure out what was in the deep woods on the other side of the gorge. I did a bit of research, and helped him find out that it was the remnants of the Temple of Time. Now do you get it?" They all nodded. "Good. Next?"

"How do you know Johnas (john-is)?" Midna asked.

"Johnas?"

"Zant's son, Link."

"Ah."

"I don't."

"Then why did he single you out of everyone there?"

"My uncle... he was... well, interesting. My uncle was one of the few that helped Zant out during the Twilight reign. I had gotten a letter a few weeks ago telling me that as my uncle's nephew, I was supposed to 'join him or else'. Needless to say, I am not the traitor that my uncle was, and I replied, saying that I would defend my country with my life, not betray it into the hands of my enemies. That's why he singled me out." Silence followed.

"May I speak to these two in private?" Link asked.

"Certainly." Brad stood up and went over to the kitchen, and started cooking.

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked.

"I want him to come with us."

"Why?" Midna wondered.

"I have a feeling that Brad has a bigger role to play than we think. Take a look at me: I was a goat herder a few months ago, and now I'm the legendary Hero. I have the same feeling about him that I felt so long ago when I started my journey."

"Alright, but I don't see how this will help us." Zelda said. Leave it to her to see things the most analytically.

"Coffee, anyone?" The trio shook their heads. Brad shrugged it off. "More for me..." Link smirked.

"Hey, so I have a proposal." Link started.

"I'm listening..."

"Would you like to come with us?" Link asked, even though he knew the answer.

"More than anything! Just let me get some stuff packed up." Brad was grinning ear to ear as he walked back to get packed for the long journey ahead.

 **So, Brad is coming along! Will he be alright? What does Link expect him to do? Will they all make it home safely? Find out later! And now the recap:**

 **The trio learn about Brad and his connection to the Group.**

 **Brad reveals that his uncle was a traitor during the first twilight war.**

 **Link asks Brad to come with them, and he agrees!**

 **So, review, tell me what you think! If I don't see reviews, I will stop the shoutouts, but only because there won't be any... Thanks! Eph. 6:4**


	6. A Fresh Start

**So, I looked through the comments, and there were a few that were pretty brutal. Please go easy on me, seeing as this is only my first fanfiction. And about earlier, when I said I would make shoutouts, I will only make shoutouts to people that aren't super rude in the comments (you know who you are...), but I still will make shoutouts. Knic99 and ReluctantHero, thanks for the reviews! Also, this is my first attempt at multiple points of view, so here's my best shot. You'll know it when you see it. Thanks, read, and enjoy!**

"Where should we go first?" Brad asked as he walked out his front door. Link glanced over, smiling. He had a good feeling about bringing him along. He looked pretty geared. His sword was at his side, and his bow was slung across his back next to his quiver.

"Let's see what the Group has to report. They usually are where the action is." Zelda said. The now four heroes went over to Telma's bar.

"Telma! The usual please!" Brad called as he walked in. Telma nodded and started getting his drink ready.

"Rusl! How's Colin?" Link called as he walked over.

"He's shaping up to be quite the man! The other day, he killed his first bokoblin!"

"Really? Good for him! Say, you haven't seen anything out of the ordinary during your recent travels, have you?" Link asked.

"No, just the usual: Hyrule field plauged by bokoblins, strange creatures lurking in the shadows, and the occasional sighting of King Bulbin, and his horde."

"Ah, so nothing out of the usual. Well, me and my companions were wondering where to start."

"Well, why not see what mayor Bo has to say? And while you're there, check up on everyone, why don't you? Seeing you would make them all so happy."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Thanks Rusl." Link said with a smile as he went back downstairs.

"Really? Good for him!" Link said as he walked upstairs. Midna couldn't help but stare at him, wishing to know what he actually thought of her...

"Hiya! I'm Telma!" She walked over to where Midna was standing.

"Midna."

"You're not from here are you?"

"What was your first clue, the different skin, clothes, or figure?"

"None of the above." Midna was confused. Most people would have figured it out and probably ran away if they knew where she was from. "You look like that weird thing a wolf carried in here one time. I didn't mind it, but the Goron's did. I watched as Louise showed it the secret passageway into the sewers below the castle. That was you wasn't it?" Midna stood there, not knowing what to say, when Link came back downstairs.

"It was nice to meet you Telma." Midna said as she hurried away. Telma watched as she ran over to Link.

"Really? Good for him!" Brad watched Link go upstairs as he grabbed his milk, and went over to Shad.

"Any new information on the Oocca?" Brad asked with sarcasm written all over it. Shad glared at him over the book he had. He held it for as long as he could before smiling.

"Great to see you! Sadly, no. Not since Link took the cannon. But that's not why your here, is it?"

"No, for once we are seeking the wisdom of you guys. We don't know where to start."

"Well, when I don't know where to start, it helps to go to places you've already been, and starting there." Shad suggested. "Who knows? You might find something you didn't before." Link walked back into the back corner, where the groups table was.

Zelda watched as the others went to different people, and she sat down at a table, waiting to hear what they said. She didn't really know the Group very well, and she needed time to think on her own. Why was Link so insistent on bringing Brad along, when he knows this will be dangerous? How did Johnas move so many shadow beasts so fast? Why was Brad being so open to them when they had only just met a few hours ago? Link came back downstairs, and Zelda stood up.

"Well, how does Ordon sound for a place to start?" Link suggested.

"Sounds as good as anywhere." Brad said.

"Great, when do we leave?" Midna asked.

"What's your rush?" Zelda said.

"It's personal."

"I say the sooner the better." Brad said.

"Right, but lets wait until morning." Link said

"Good call."

"Telma! We're going to take a couple of rooms for the night!" Zelda called.

"Okay! Sleep well!" Link and Midna took one of the rooms, while Brad and Zelda took another. Brad let Zelda change, while he stood outside, then Zelda gave him the same courtesy. Midna and Link had seen each other before, while they were traveling, but gave each other some privacy.

"Link," Midna said as she laid down, "there's something I've been meaning to say to you..." Link sat up in bed. "Link... I... I... I..."

"I love you too."

 **AWWW! I had to throw that in there! I couldn't help myself! It's so obvious in TP that I just had to do it! And here's the recap:**

 **The four hero's go to Telma's bar and decide to go to Ordon after having conversations with various people.**

 **They decide to leave in the morning.**

 **Link and Midna confess their love for each other! 3**

 **I am really pleased with this chapter, and with all you guys! You are great fans, and keep those good reviews coming! Thanks! Jn 3:16**


	7. Onwards to Ordon

**Great reviews! I like to see that! Knic99, you have been incredibly supportive, and I love reading your reviews! They inspire me to keep going, and write even more! Thank you all so much! Enjoy chapter 7: Onward to Ordon!**

No sooner than they left Hyrule castle town, did they hear him. "HEY MR. LINK! WAIT!" Link sighed, and turned around to the the postman running at top speed, like usual, straight at him. "Finally! I have a letter for you!" he beamed as he proudly pulled it out of his pack without looking. Link always wondered how he did that. "Here you go! Now, onwards to mail!"

"Ooh, who's it from?" Midna asked with a childlike tone. Link looked up at her. He remembered what he had said last night. He'd wanted to say that for so long, he finally was able to say it. Link tore the letter open and read :

'Link,

I know you're busy, but me and the rest of us have decided to write you a letter, saying that we miss you already, even though it's only been a few days. Beth says that she's doing fine, and says not to worry. I've been protecting Ordon while you and dad are away. Last night, something weird happened: I saw a strange black thing with a huge flat head on the other side of the bridge. I think it was watching me. I stayed at my post, ready to do whatever I had to to protect Beth and mom. It left, going back into the forest. Keep an eye out for it. I hope you are doing well, your almost-brother,

Colin.'

"Oh, no."

"What?" Brad asked.

"We have to get to Ordon, NOW!"

"Midna, aren't you able to warp us?" Zelda asked.

"Not anymore. The portals lost their power and closed after I broke the Twilight Mirror."  
"Then Epona will have to do." Link said. Pulling out his horse call, he called her.

"Zelda, ride with me." Brad said as a brilliant white horse trotted up beside Epona.

"She's beautiful..." Zelda whispered.

"Good girl, Ginger." Brad said as he patted the horse's neck.

"Just try to keep up with me." Link smiled as he and Midna took off on Epona, towards the Great Bridge of Eldin.

"Yeah!" Brad and Zelda rode after them, and were able to catch up to Epona by the time they reached the bridge, but the two horses stopped at the bridge.

"This guy again..." Link moaned. At the other end of the bridge, atop Lord Bulbo, sat King Bulbin. He had full armor on, and his boar was just as armored. He pulled out a battle horn, and blew into it. Almost instantly, they heard more bulbins come up behind them.

"I'll handle him." Brad said, pulling Ginger in front. As he passed Link, he couldn't help but notice how brave he was being. Even Link didn't like King Bulbin. "I follow the strongest side." Those were the last words it had said before smashing it's way out of Hyrule castle after their last duel. Obviously, they were not the strongest side anymore.

Like the last time, flaming arrows were shot behind the two of them, cutting off all escape routes, and keeping anyone from interfering. Brad watched his opponent carefully, as King Bulbin charged. Brad urged Ginger forwards as well. Link watched as the two got closer, and Brad pulled out his bow. Standing up on his saddle, he drew back, and as quickly as he drew back, released an arrow. It flew through the air, and hit Lord Bulbo directly in the eye, causing it to jerk to the left, making King Bulbin toss one of his shields of the bridge, and into lake Hylia. They passed each other at top speed, and turned around at the end of the bridge.

The fires were dying, but were not low enough to pass them. Link, Midna, Zelda, and the bulbin horde watched as they made another pass at each other. This time, Brad had nothing in his hands. He urged Ginger to go faster and faster. Slowly, he stood completely out of his saddle and all the way on top of Ginger. King Bulbin had his spear geld out as the two approached each other. As they got closer, King Bulbin swung at Brad, but by the time his spear had gotten to Brad, he was gone! Brad had leapt completely of Ginger, and tackled King Bulbin to the ground. Before anyone knew what had happened, Brad had King Bulbin on the ground, with his sword at it's throat.

"You are beaten." Brad said to it. King Bulbin dropped his spear and shield, and Brad stood up. "Now, call of the horde." Quickly the horde parted, and Link brought Epona up next to Brad. He remounted Ginger, and without a backwards glance, said "Next time, you won't walk away unscathed." He urged Ginger forwards, leaving the bulbins in the dust.

 **What an intense chapter! Brad is becoming quite the warrior! I'm trying to portray the battle as Brad being all speed, and King Bulbin as power, and nothing else. Now, here's the recap:**

 **Link gets a letter from Colin saying that he saw a shadow beast in Faron woods, across the gorge from Ordon spring.**

 **They ride and meet up with King Bulbin.**

 **Brad beats the living daylights out of King Bulbin.**

 **So, tell me what you think! Open to suggestions, but I have an idea for where this is going. I write a few chapters ahead, so keep that in mind. Thanks, review, and see you later! Mat 28:19**


	8. A Major Detour

**Wow! Over 250 views! Amazing! Also, check out my brother's page at Ronald Hibbard the First, and his fanfiction. He has Eragon fanfiction that you won't find anywhere else! Now, shoutouts to Danadanabatman and Knic99! Keep them coming! Also, as you can tell, I didn't update yesterday. That's because yesterday was Sunday, and I go to church at CCM (Christ's Church at Mason), so, I will not update Sunday's so that I can go to church, and catch up on chapters if I get behind. Now, the beginning of this chapter is supposed to be a super-time-lapse, so a few hours pass in the first bit. Thanks for reading this, and enjoy!**

"Let's make camp for the night." Link called as they neared Faron woods.

"Why?" Midna asked.

"Just a suspicion." Midna knew that Link followed his gut feelings, and usually they turned out to be right. Brad pulled off the path, and towards the cliffs. When Link raised an eyebrow, Brad said "Better defense against ambushes."

Night was falling quickly when Brad came back with firewood. He had a few cuts on his arm. "The trees must have been really mean." Zelda said jokingly. Everyone chuckled.

"A couple of bokoblins got the jump on me. They're dead now." Link laughed.

"Yeah, they don't know the difference between a rock and a sword, even if it was stuck right through them."

"The sword or the rock?" Midna laughed. It's nice to see them getting along, Link thought. They cooked up some of the food Brad had brought.

"I'll take first watch." Brad said as he stood up. He went over to the edge of the camp, and drew his sword, standing there, like a sentinel.

"I'll take second watch." Zelda volunteered. "You two go to bed."

 _Sometime later in the night..._

"Brad, go to bed. I can take it from here." Zelda said as she strung her bow, while coming out of her tent.

"Get them up. Now!" Brad shouted as he rushed into the darkness of night.

"Brad!" Zelda called as she ran after him.

"Zelda?" Link called as he poked his head out of his tent. He was just in time to see Zelda go running off in the darkness, carrying her bow with her. "Zelda!" Link rushed out after Zelda, and Midna was not far behind him.

"Brad! Wait!" Brad could hear Zelda behind him, but he did not want to lose his prey. A group of shadow beasts had come towards him, and attempted to flank him. When Zelda came out of her tent, they turned and fled. Brad knew that if they were to live, they would tell Johnas about Brad going with them.

"Brad! Wait for me!" Link called after him. Brad did not relent his assault, but instead, went faster. They went to a place nearby, a bridge made out of wood in the middle of the field. The three beasts went under the bridge and didn't come out the other side. Brad rushed down, but they were gone!

"Finally! Why did you run off like that?" Link said, panting for breath.

"A group of shadow beasts attacked me just before Zelda came out. They turned tail and fled, but I thought they would go to Johnas, and tell him that I was with you. I followed them here, but they vanished under the bridge." Zelda was over by a wall, and was feeling the rock, occasionally moving a few around.

"What are you doing?" Midna asked. Zelda didn't respond, and kept working. "Did you hear me?"

"Hold on. I almost have it." she said without looking up.

"Have what?" Link said.

"This." She put the last rock into place and stepped back. The rocks formed a perfect Triforce symbol, and the wall behind them started moving. "The Temple of Darkness, one of the few hidden temples around Hyrule. There is an item here that I think we will need."

"The shadow beasts must have gone in, but how?" Midna asked.

"Simple: they had the combination." Zelda stated flatly. Link shook his head, and stepped into the hallway that had appeared. The four of them descended into a darkness that surrounded them completely. Pulling out their lanterns, Brad and Link led the way.

"How big is this place?" Brad asked.

"From what I remember, quite large. We should split up. Cover more ground."

"I'll go with Link." Midna said.

"Right. Zelda, come with me." She followed him quickly.

"Link, when are you going to tell Zelda?" Midna asked as she clung to his arm.

"When the time is right. Right now, just keep on your toes, and tell me if you see anything." Link pushed through the darkness. "Wait, couldn't you make your own light?"

"Why waste precious magic? I need that to fight." Link groaned and pressed forward. He felt his way along the wall, and found a door handle.

"Come on." He opened the door, and the two stepped through. Once they were both through, bars fell behind them, blocking the way out.

"We're trapped!" Midna cried.

"Come on. There must be something we have to do. As he moved forwards in the room, he saw a small pillar, with a bowl of oil. Smiling, he went over and carefully lit the lamp, it's light filling the whole room. Lizaflos lined the edges, and like moths drawn to light, they were drawn to Link and Midna.

"Midna!"

"I see them!" she shouted as she shot magic from her hand, striking one in the head. They continued approaching, and Link slashed at one, only to have it dodge at the last moment. As his sword came crashing to the ground, it swung it's dagger at Link's side, giving him a long cut. Midna was having no better luck. As she was striking one down, another would come up and hit her from behind. Soon, they both were beaten and battered.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Link shouted as he pulled out his bomb bag. He lit a handful of bombs, and threw them into the cluster just before they blew up, killing several at a time. Very quickly, their numbers went down to less than five. "Midna, here!" Link said, tossing her a blue potion.  
"What about you?"

"I have fairies." He said slyly. Together, the last five fell, and the bars on the door opened. "Nice. I wonder how Brad and Zelda are doing." Link said as he went through the far door.

 **Epic cliffhanger! I need to keep you guys hooked, don't I? Well, anyways, find out how Brad and Zelda are doing in the next chapter: Deeper into Darkness! And, as always, the recap:**

 **Link and gang settle down for the night near Faron woods.**

 **Brad chases down a group of shadow beasts into the middle of Hyrule field.**

 **Zelda leads them into the Temple of Darkness, where they split up, to cover more ground.**

 **So, keep reading to find out what happens next! See you all tomorrow! Thanks! I recommend reading this in the Bible: Jam 3: 1-12 -These are verses of importance!**


	9. The Light Pearl

**This chapter has some pretty epic battle scenes. They are going to be the most enjoyed by those who have a very imaginative mind. No shoutouts this chapter, because no one reviewed! :( Ah, well. Now, let's read!**

"You two go that way." Link had said.

"At least we have our lanterns." Brad said as he went through a doorway. Inside, the door closed behind them, and a lantern in the middle of the room lit on it's own. "Convenient." Brad remarked, putting the lantern away to save oil. Inside, it was a circular room lined with pillars, and strange markings. At the other end of the room, there was a gold chest.

"What's that?"

"Only one way to find out." Brad went forwards, but before he went even three steps, a Lizaflos leapt in front of them. This one, however, was pitch black, and had armor on, including a shield. It wielded a large broadsword, and was coming straight at them. Behind it, two more jumped down on either side.

"They usually don't have armor!" Zelda exclaimed as they kept approaching. One swung at Zelda, but it's sword was deflected by Brad.

"I will kill you if you harm her." He said with a scowl. The leader leapt forward, slashing at Brad's left arm. As it approached, Brad sidestepped, and as it missed, he brought his sword down in between the armor plates on it's neck, killing it. As it fell to the ground, the lamp in the room extinguished, leaving everything in darkness.

"Brad!"

"Find the lamp! Relight it!" Out of the corner of his eye, a blade whizzed past his head, missing him by a hair. "Blast! They must be even better in the dark!"

"I found it!"

"Great! Stand next to it, and be ready to relight it if it goes out again!" Brad called as he unleashed a fury of blows on another one. Now that he could see, he was far more accurate and more powerful with his blows. He used several techniques he had taught himself while he was training. One of them was where he spun around, and caught the one behind him by surprise, then stabbed behind him killing the other. As the second one fell, the lamp went out again, only to be relit by Zelda.

The final Lizaflos jumped back, and launched a strange breath attack at Brad, hitting him in his arm. "Agh!" Brad cried as the strange black substance hit him. He felt himself getting weaker, as if it was draining the energy. Seeing it's opportunity to strike, the Lizaflos ran forwards, swinging at Brad, only to get shot in the head by Zelda.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked after she relit the lamp again.

"Better, the effects of that stuff must only be temporary." Brad said as he stood up. He turned to the chest at the far side of the room. "They must have been the guardians."

"Most likely they claimed whatever is in that as their own, and were protecting it." Walking up, Brad opened the box, and inside was a very large key shaped like the head of a shadow beast.

"What is it?" Brad asked.

"Something we need to get what we came here for. Come on, let's go find Link." Zelda turned to leave, and Brad followed.

"Well, that was a lot of work for not a lot of reward." Link said as he put the red rupee in his wallet.

"At least we are now twenty rupees richer." Midna said, smirking.

"Not worth fighting three stalfos."

"Or the six Like-Likes and wolfos."

"And I still don't get the puzzle."

"Yeah, what does striking crystals in the correct order have to do with anything?

"Come on, let's see what Brad and Zelda found." Link walked up to the door, and Midna kissed him on the cheek, surprising Link. "What was that for?"

"I love you." Link smiled, and walked out the door. There, in the middle of the room, Brad and Zelda were staring at the ground, talking.

"Maybe it's supposed to go in like this, with the flat side out."

"But how would we turn it?"

"Using the part up here, or it may sticks out just enough that we can get a grip on it."  
"What did you find?" Midna asked, walking up to them.

"Some sort of key." Brad replied, holding the strange object up.

"It looks like it should fit in that wall..." Link said pointing to the far wall. The four of them walked over, and Brad put it in the alcove.

"Now... WHAT?!" Brad shouted as he heard some sort of mechanism crank into motion. Stepping back, they watched as steam came out of valves next to the key. The machine kept working, and then it stopped with a clunk. They watched as the entire wall split down the middle, forming a doorway that wasn't there before. Stepping forward, Link walked in, Master Sword in hand, with Midna behind him. Brad and Zelda followed.

"What is this place?" Midna asked.

"The trial room. This is where they would test you to see if you were worthy by putting you to combat with something." Zelda said.

"That." Brad said pointing. Chained to the side of the room, a humanoid figure slouched there. As if on que, it lifted it's head and screamed, or growled, at them, and slouched back down.

"Look." Link said pointing to a very elaborate door.

"What we came here for is behind it." Zelda said as she stepped forward. As she took her first step, bars closed behind them.

"Hehehehe... So, you went with them." They heard out of nowhere. "Interesting, say I don't think it's coincidence that we meet again. You came here searching for something, and I came here to stop you." Looking around, no one of them could see anything.

"YOU!" Brad shouted, looking in the direction of the beast.

"You are of no threat, but I cannot allow you to continue. My... pet should take care of you." A Crystal of Darkness appeared in Johnas's hand. "This should bring the end of you. Goodbye, _heroes_." And with that he was gone, and the Crystal sunk into the beast's head most of the way. As it's power coursed through the beast, it became stronger, until it broke the chains holding it. At last the **Shadow-Born Primate: Aperian** was free from it's bonds. Being starved for the past who-knows-how-long, it charged straight at Brad, who rolled out of the way to avoid getting crushed. It skidded to a halt next to the wall and howled.

"Aim for the Crystal!" Link shouted as he sidestepped the boulder that was thrown at him. Midna and Zelda started firing magic and arrows alike, attempting to hit it. Brad had run over to a wall.

"Draw him over to me!" Brad shouted. Link saw what he was doing, and ran over, drawing the gaze of the beast. When it's boulder missed Link, it charged again. Link was ready to move, but Brad grabbed his arm. "Wait for it." The beast drew closer every second. "Wait for it..."

"NOW!" Link shouted as he dove to the side. The beast was going too fast, and crashed into the wall. Brad and Link seized the opportunity, and went to town slashing away at it's hide, head, and at the crystal. It didn't stay down for long though, after only a few seconds of good hits, it got back to it's feet, and smashed it's fists into the floor, causing the room to shake.

"Link! Move!" Midna called, pointing at the ceiling. The top of the room was lined with stalactites,and they were falling all around them. The four of them watched the ceiling, and the beast. It was unfazed by the falling rocks, and continued to attack. Like before, the two swordsmen went to the edge of the room, and it crashed into the rocks again. After repeating the process a few times, it clutched it's head, right where the crystal was. It fell to it's knees, crying in pain as the crystal shattered, making it lose all it's power. It fell to the floor, where it disintegrated, and reformed as a heart container.

"You take it." Link said to Brad. "I have enough."

"Alright." Brad walked over and picked it up, and he felt a sudden burst of energy flowing through him. "Hey, the door opened!"

"As I was hoping." Zelda said. "We are worthy." She stepped forward, and the four of them went through the doorway. Inside was a small room with a simple wooden chest.

"That's it?! I expected a lot more for that fight! What is it we came here for anyways?"

"This." She said, holding up what was in the chest. "The Light Pearl. It's magic seems to have faded though..."

"Let me see it." Brad said. Zelda handed it over to him, and it started glowing with faint light.

"Not all the magic is lost." Midna said with wide eyes.

"Why did it react to you and not me?" Zelda wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but this place is creepy. Let's go." Link said. He still had the Master Sword out.

"Right. Let's go." Brad tried handing the Pearl back to Zelda.

"No, you keep it. It's magic works for you, and only you for some reason." Brad shrugged, and followed Link out of the dark dungeon.

 **Okay, just to set some things straight: No, I do not plan on having Brad/Zelda. I just needed the two to be together so I can do the Link/Midna stuff, because their love is a secret to everyone else. Yes, the Light Pearl is based off of the Moon Pearl from _Link to the Past_ , but they are not the same. Like in TP, the bosses were Twilit whatevers: weird-name, so, in this fanfic, because it is not Twilight, they are all Shadow-Born whatevers: weirder-names. Now, this is a long chapter, so here's the recap:**

 **Brad and Zelda fight a few Lizaflos, and find the big key.**

 **The four of them fight the Shadow-born Primate: Aperian, and kill it after Johnas infused it with a Crystal of Darkness.**

 **The Light Pearl reacts to Brad, and no one else. That is key later on, so remember that.**

 **Once again, a great chapter, and don't forget to leave a review, telling me what you think. Remember that this is my fanfic, so I will do things how I want to. Open to constructive suggestions though. Thanks! Matt 5: 1-12**


	10. The Veil

**Okay, this is a HUGE chapter. Lots of stuff will be revealed. You will be amazed at what I reveal in this chapter! So, two shoutouts: knic99, and Lt. Lancer, thanks for reviewing! Remember that the Light Pearl only works for Brad! Also, don't forget to check out my brother's page at Ronald Hibbard the First. Read and enjoy!**

"Well, Ordon?" Brad said walking out of the darkness.

"Well, first to camp. We left our stuff there." Zelda said.

"Ah, yes. What ever would I do without my tent?" Brad said sarcastically.

"Be very cold at night." Midna smirked. The four of them went over to their camp, which was surprisingly untouched. They gathered their things and headed off to Ordon. As they neared Faron woods, they noticed it was signifigantly more... evil-feeling.

"What happened here?" Brad wondered as he passed a burnt down house.

"This was where the lantern salesman was. He would sit here and burn the soup he was cooking. He was so nice to me..." Link said.

"Is... is that you, guy?" Link heard from a nearby bush.

"You're alive!" Link said running over to him.

"And I thought those weird bug-looking things were creepy. This guy wearing an odd mask came up to me and asked me where this 'Link' person is. I didn't know, so that's what I said. He didn't believe me, and he picked me up and threw me! When I landed, I saw him light fire to my house, and walk away with these weird flat-face, black monsters behind him. I ran and hid while they kept walking past me! There were hundreds of them, all headed for Ordon!"

"Wait, Link, why would he go to Ordon?" Midna asked.  
"You're Link?!"

"Yes, I am. And I have no idea. How long ago did they pass through here?"  
"Just a day or so. I've been in the cave over there, so it's hard to tell how much time passed."

"Come on!" Link shouted sprinting off toward Ordon.

"I know the Hero by first name basis..." the lantern salesman smiled.

Link didn't slow down the entire way to the Faron Gorge. "Midna! What is that?" Brad asked as he approached the strange, dark wall of clouds.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" She shouted. Brad recoiled and stepped back. "It's the Veil. Just like the Wall of Twilight, but this it the pure power of Darkness. Twilight usually acts as a barrier, separating light from dark, but there is no barrier here. This is the most pure form of dark magic, and it is highly lethal. Come on, we should find another way past it." The four of them turned around to walk to Faron Spring, with Brad at the back.

Link just knew something was wrong, and he drew his sword and turned toward the Veil. "What is it?"

"A suspicion." Link had barely said those words, when tons of beasts came charging out. One of them grabbed Brads leg and yanked him into the Veil. "BRAD!" Link shouted running after him. As Link approached the Veil, Midna stopped him.

"We don't know what's on the other side."

"Brad is in trouble, and he needs our help! I don't care what's on the other side!" Link shouted as he ran in.

"Link! Why does he do this so often?"

"Sometimes the Triforce of Courage is a curse." Zelda said as she went past Midna, and through the Veil.

"Let go of me!" Brad shouted as he struggled against the monstrous beast.

"The master wants him alive." he overheard as he was pulled past one.

"I can hear them... How can I understand them?" Brad felt himself go over a root, and he grabbed onto it with all his might. "Let go of me!"

"Give up!"

"Never!" Brad kicked, and got free of the beast's grasp. He ran past a group, and ducked into a small alcove along the path. Panicing, he ran over to a corner, and hid. Then, he saw a small glow coming from beside him. He went to the source, and saw the Light Pearl, shining brighter than ever before. The light also attracted the Shadow Beasts.

"Gya! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" one shouted, covering it's face. Brad looked at the Pearl, and then stood up, holding it in front of him.

"Back! Back!" Brad shouted as he pushed forwards. The crowd of beasts slowly parted, but one of them took a blind swipe at him, catching his leg. "Ah!" Brad exclaimed, kneeling. His leg had been split open, and blood was flowing out. Slowly, Brad crawled back into the corner. He sat down, and shivered. It was cold, and the open wound let all the remaining heat out.

"Keep him here." One commanded. "I will get the King."

"Brad!" Link shouted as he ran into the Veil. On the other side, it was very much like the Twilight, but darker. As he stepped forward, he felt a familiar feeling inside him. It was the feeling of his animalistic instinct, like he was becoming a wolf. He doubled over in pain, and transformed into wolf form. This was not good. Midna did not have the Crystal that allowed him to transform, and he had no idea how to change back. He stood up, the chain from so long ago was still there, a reminder of his past.

"Link?" He turned around an saw Zelda. She was not transforming, but only because of her initial time in the Twilight, when Zant allowed her to stay as what she was. Apparently, that magic still remained. Behind Zelda, Midna came over in her imp form.  
"Just like old times, eh wolfie?" She smiled as she mounted him like she used to. The three of them walked through the darkness in silence. "What's that?" Midna said, pointing at something on the ground.

"Brad's sword! He must have dropped it while he was being drug through here!" Zelda exclaimed. Link walked over and started sniffing at it. "What are you doing Link?"

"He''s finding Brad's scent." Midna explained. "He did this in the Twilight to track down the kids from Ordon after they were kidnapped." Link suddenly took off, and Midna was nearly thrown from his back. He ran off, and went down the trail, while Zelda struggled to keep up. Stopping suddenly, he turned to the spirit's spring. As he walked in, he noticed a group of Shadow Beasts huddled in a corner. "Hey, it's Brad! He's surrounded!"

Brad was too weak to try and make a run for it. Any moment, Johnas would show up, and then he'd be in big trouble.

"How soon will he be here?" Brad had been eavesdroping on their conversations for a while. All he'd learned was that Johnas had become the King of Darkness, and he was bent on avenging his father.

"Soon."

"HEY!" Brad recognized that voice anywhere. The beasts turned around, and there was Zelda, bow drawn. A wolf with an imp on top stood next to her, snarling at the beasts. His hand went straight to the Pearl, and he held it up, revealing it's light.

"Kill her!" one shouted as it rushed forward. The wolf leapt up and bit it's throat, or rather, where it's throat should be. The wolf clawed and bit at the beast's head, and the imp shot out magic. Zelda stood back, firing arrows. The beasts fell fast, and the Zelda, and the other two walked up.

"Who are you?" Brad asked the imp.

"Brad, it's me." it said.

"Midna, he hasn't seen you two in your cursed forms."

"Midna? Where's Link?" The wolf barked and Brad jumped.

"Why hasn't Brad changed?" Midna asked Zelda.

"The Pearl!" Zelda pointed at it. It's light was glowing, and pulsing through Brad. "It's protecting you from the magic of the Darkness. That's good."

"Come..." The four of them heard faintly. Link started walking to the spirit's spring, while Zelda bandaged up Brad's leg.

"You... who have been cursed by the magic... I am dying..." Ordona's spirit was barely visible, and only a mist was left for them to see. "Please, help me... extinguish the darkness... My power... is nothing... compared to this..."

"How?" Zelda asked as she helped Brad over to Link and Midna.

"The insects... they came... they bound my light... this one knows... of what I speak... Midna... help me..." With those last words, the mist faded, leaving them in darkness.

"Midna?"

"Insects of Darkness. We encountered similar ones with the Twilight, but these are more potent. They are not the helpless bugs we saw last time. These ones will be bigger, and harder to kill.

"Ordon isn't very large." Brad said. "The faster we find them, the faster we can restore the light to Ordona."

"Let's go." They turned to leave. "Oh, you dropped this." Zelda said, handing him his sword.

"Thanks." The four of them left the spring, when Brad pushed them back into it.

"What are you doing? Let's go."

"Johnas is coming! Hide!"

Link was one step ahead of him, and barking, he called them over to a small hole in the wall Brad had been next to. "Why didn't I see this earlier?" Brad stuck his head in, and pulled it out. "Link, that hole is too small for anyone but you and Midna. Where will Zelda and I hide?"

"Brad!" Zelda called him across the spring, to a cave that was hidden by plants. Inside, it was a tight fit, but they both managed to get in.

"Well? WHERE IS HE?!" they heard as Brad peeked out of their cave. Johnas had a shadow beast in his grasp, and was choking it.

"He was here, I swear!"  
"Where is he NOW?!"

"He must have escaped somehow!"

"FOOLS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DAMAGE HE COULD DO?!"  
"I'm sorry, my lord..."

"I DON'T CARE HOW SORRY YOU ARE!" He shouted as he threw the beast across the spring, into the rocks, breaking it's back. "NOW, GO! I WANT HIM ALIVE! FIND HIM! FIND HIM!" The beasts ran out of the spring, dispersing in all directions.

"Great, this could be a big problem." Zelda said. Brad nodded, and kept watching Johnas. He was still in the spring, just standing there.

"This world will suffer." He declared, striding out.

 **Big chapter again! Man, this is getting intense! Will they find the bugs in time? Will they go unnoticed? Find out next chapter! Now, for the recap:**

 **They enter Faron woods and learn that Johnas passed through the area on his way to Ordon.**

 **Brad gets pulled through the Veil, and is trapped by beasts.**

 **Link, Midna and Zelda follow, and Link and Midna revert to their cursed forms.**

 **They learn that Insects of Darkness have taken the light from Ordona.**

 **They learn that Johnas wants Brad alive... (no disintegrations?)**

 **Huge chapter! Lots was revealed, and it's getting interesting! Keep reading to find out what they do next! Thanks, and review! Matt 28:19**


	11. BUGS!

**I'm trying to portray the Insects of Darkness as being even more hideous than the ones in TP. I hope it works. Shoutout to Knic99 once again! Also, check out my brother's page! Ronald Hibbard the First!**

"He's gone, right?" Zelda asked Brad.

"I think so. Link and Midna are poking their heads out." They exited their hiding place in the bushes. "Come on. Ordon isn't that big. They don't have many places to hide."  
"Midna, how many are there going to be?"

"Last time, Link and I had to kill fifteen of them, but this is a smaller area, so I have no idea how many we'll find, or even what they might look like."  
"They look like THAT!" Brad said, pointing to a huge bug on a tree. It was glowing black, and was fat.

"Yep, that's it." Brad decided to surprise it, and swung at it's head. His sword bounced off it's shell, and it turned, looking at him. It leapt off the tree, and, with electricity shooting off it's body, flew at Brad's face.

"Ah! Get it away! Get it away!" He chopped at it in a futile attempt to kill it. The electricity came and went in short bursts. Timing it just right, Link leapt up, and clawed at it's under-belly. It fell to the ground, and Brad stabbed it through it's stomach. "Ugh, disgusting." it disintegrated, and became a ball of light. Brad had forgotten that he was holding the Light Pearl, and the ball seemed to go into it. The Pearl absorbed the light, and went back to it's normal intensity of light.

"The Pearl seems to be a container for light." Zelda said.

"Interesting... come on, let's find the rest." Midna said. Finding them was no problem. When they got to Link's house at the outskirts, there was one on his door, and one had gone inside through his chimney. The next two were along the path to Ordon Town. It's population had spiked after Ganondorf was defeated, being the Hero's hometown. There were more houses, more people, and more life. The Veil of Darkness, however, had reverted people to spirits. They knew not that the four of them were there. There were Shadow Beasts everywhere. Staying above them, the four used the rooftops to their advantage. Soon, they had killed nine bugs, and the tenth was in sight.

"How do we handle this?" Brad asked as they watched it fly into a group of beasts.

"I'll distract the beasts, you go in for the kill." Zelda said as she lay beside him.

"What kind of a distraction?" Midna was on the other side of Brad.

"I light fire to a small section of the woods, far enough away to not threaten the houses, but close enough to draw their attention."  
"Right. Do it." Zelda left. Brad, Link and Midna waited, and in a few minutes, they saw smoke rising over a cliff. The beasts saw it too, and swarmed to it like moths to light. The bug was left alone, and the three jumped down for the kill. It was easy to dispose of, now that the beasts were gone. Taking the light, they went back up onto the rooftops, where Zelda was waiting, with a bit of ash on her cloak.

"Took you long enough." She laughed.

" _Good... bring... me... my... light..."_ The four of them sprinted back to the spring to find Ordona as a mist again. "The Pearl... place it in the water..." Behind them, a beast howled. It caught their scent. "Hurry... please..." Brad took out the Pearl, and lowered it into the water, where it immediately shone brighter than ever before. The Light coursed through the water, filling the spring with light, pure Light. As it coursed through the water, the beasts rushed into the spring.

Light, pure Light energy shot out from the water, the rocks, the waterfall, and from Ordona. The Light overwhelmed the Darkness, banishing all of it from the area. The beasts did not have time to disintegrate, they just vanished, without a trace. Light, overwhelming light filled the sky, casting out all false hope of failure, proving that hope was here. Light shone down from the sky, on Link, Midna, and Brad. Zelda watched as they transformed in light. Link and Midna were back to normal. Zelda smiled, and then blushed as the two kissed.

Looking over to Brad, he was different. His clothes had changed. "Brad!"  
"What?"

"Look!" she said pointing at him. Brad looked down.

"Whoa!" His clothes had changed into a blue tunic, and he looked like Link, except his clothes were blue.

"Looks good on you." Link said, smiling.

"You who are chosen." They turned to face Ordona. Brad had never been in the presence of one of the spirits before, so he instinctively knelt. "Do not do that. You are greater than you know, brother of the Hero." Both Link and Brad looked at each other, and then back to Ordona. "Yes, you are brothers. You are the same blood, the same mother and father. Your blade, it is not one blade, but two. When it was forged, it was known that two would be needed, in case one should falter. Go to the Sacred Grove, and there, in the lost temple, the second blade shall present itself to you. But, know this: while you saved me, the other spirits have lost their Light. Yes, the Veil of Darkness is spreading. Even now, I hold back the Veil that batters my borders. The spirits Farore, Din, and Lanayru now need your help. Go, heroes, save Hyrule once again!" With those last words, Ordona faded.

"Brothers?" Midna said.

"How?" Zelda asked.

"When?"

"Did you know?"

"Who's older?"

"Midna!" Link exclaimed.

"Are you adopted or are you really brothers?"  
"ZELDA!" Brad was disturbed by her question.

"Link! You're okay!" Link turned around to see Colin running to him. The boy was a man after his father, a fine young warrior, and a great young man.

"Colin!"

"Come on! Everyone in town wants to say hi!" Colin grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards town. It warmed Link's heart to know that Colin was the same boy he had known his whole life, even if just underneath.

 **Heartwarming moment at the end there! Who knows what will happen next? Shorter chapter compared to the last two, but neccessary. Quick recap:**

 **The heroes find the bugs, and kill ten of them, keeping the light in the Light Pearl.**

 **Ordona gains back her power, and casts out the Darkness.**

 **Link and Brad learn that they're BROTHERS?!**

 **Interesting? I hope so! Review and tell me what you think! Ps 136**


	12. The Banquet

**THIS IS CHAPTER TWELVE, IT IS NOT ACTION-PACKED LIKE THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS, BUT IT IS NECESSARY FOR THOSE THAT ARE FANS OF LINK/ILIA! SORRY, BUT I HAD TO! DON'T KILL ME! Also, shoutout to James Birdsong for reviewing!**

"Link! I got your letter! You can talk now?"

"Link! Link! Tell us about your adventure!"  
"Link, who's that?"

"Link, why are you two dressed the same?"

"Link, is it my turn to ask you a question?" All the kids in Ordon crowded around him, and Link smiled, picking up Talo, one of the sons of the watermill owners. Talo was the one who was always mischievous, and causing trouble.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get into town!" Link shouted over the noise. All the kids cheered, and turned back, pulling him into town.

"He'll make a great father..." Midna sighed.

"What did you say?" Brad had heard her.

"Nothing!" Midna said quickly, following Link into town. In town, people had set up a table outside, in the grass in the center of town. Midna gasped. She had seen the town in the Darkness, but didn't have a chance to really look at it. Link was not kidding when he said that it had grown a lot in the past four months. It looked more like Kakariko Village did four months ago. That had grown too... I wonder what it's like...

"Midna!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Link beckoning her over to the head of the table.

"Everyone!" All the conversations stopped, and all heads turned to Link. "This is a great honor! I don't know how long you've been planing this, but this is amazing!" Laughter came up from the crowd of people. "Some of you I've known all my life, and others of you I only met a few months ago, and you are all fine folk. There are a few people that I would like to introduce. This is Midna, this is the person I talk about in my stories, and she is very close to me." Midna blushed.

"My old friend, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, aided me as well in my quest." Zelda stood up at the mention of her name, and curtsied. "She gave her spirit so that Midna could live, and it was by her guidance and wisdom, that I found how to get rid of the Twilight Curtain."

"My newest friend, and acquaintance, Brad." Brad stood up, bowed, and sat back down. "An accomplished swordsman, quick thinker, and valiant warrior, Brad has proven himself more than worthy of the title of 'hero'." Applause came up from the crowd as Link sat down. The feast began, and people asked questions about his adventure. He answered most of them truthfully. He didn't let anyone know about him and Midna. He decided to wait for that. After most of the questions were answered, Link saw Ilia walking over to him.

"Link," she started "we need to talk."

"Walk with me." He led her away from the crowd. "Begin."  
"Link, I have something to confess. While you've been gone, I've been getting letters from a young man. He's nice, handsome, and good with people. He asked me out, and I said yes."  
"You've started seeing someone else?"

"Please don't get mad."  
"I have something to confess as well. While I was out on my adventure, I fell in love with someone."

"Who?"  
"Midna."  
"Her?"

"Yes. We understand each other. We know things about one another, that no one else knows. I love her, and she loves me too."  
"Then I think we know what this means: we break up."  
"I still want to be friends."  
"Me too." The two embraced for a quick hug, and went back to the banquet.

"What was that about?" Midna asked.

"Me and Ilia go way back. We used to hang out, and it just sort of turned into dating. We both confessed that we had moved on to someone else, and decided to just be friends." Link explained.

"Good."

"Master, the light spirit, Ordona, she has regained her light." The beast shook in fear of his master's wrath.

"I told you, I want him ALIVE! YOU LOST HIM, AND NOW HIS POWER GROWS! HE GAINS ALLIES, AND HE IS A THREAT! BRING HIM TO ME, **NOW**!"

"Yes master!"

 **Okay, not much action, but a necessary chapter. You will understand why he is wanted alive later. But for now, a recap:**

 **We learn that Link sent a letter, saying that he can talk. (Yeah, I just didn't want to rewrite all their reactions for every single person.)**

 **Link introduces Midna, Zelda, and Brad.**

 **Link and Ilia break up.**

 **We catch a brief view of Johnas, and his rage.**

 **Short, but necessary. Read and review, thanks! Rev 16**


	13. Veil over Faron

**So, I've been distracted from fanfiction with Mineplex. It's just such a great server! Ah, well, back to Fanfiction!**

"We have to go." Link said standing up from the table.

"Why?" Rusl asked.

"A few hours ago, strange beasts showed up, right?" Rusl nodded. "They came, and the sun went away, right?" Again, Rusl nodded. "That's happening all over Hyrule. The Light spirits have had their power stolen by the man that led the beasts against Hyrule Castle. He cast you all into Darkness, taking the power of Ordona. We, Brad, Midna, Zelda, and I, just came through the area and killed ten Insects of Darkness. You couldn't see us, but we were there, right beside you. When they just suddenly up and died, that was us. We have strange magic that protects us."

"I understand. Go, you have my blessing." Rusl said, smiling at Link. "We'll meet again."

"Link, can I come?" Talo asked.

"No, you may not. This is not just the gentle rolling hills, and imagination you know. This is more than that. One wrong step, and you don't know what will happen. Every moment is filled with danger, death, and chaos. Stay here, stay safe." Link said to the young lad. "We are going to be gone for a while. Keep us in mind, and stay safe. Colin," Colin looked up. "Protect them. You are the new keeper of Ordon. Protect them."

"I will." He stood up, and drew his sword. "With my life, if it means the safety of Ordon."

"Let us hope it does not come to that." Rusl walked over to his son.

"Brad! Zelda!"

"Right behind you, Link!" Brad trotted over on Ginger.

"Let's ride!"

"Bye Link!"  
"Bye!"

"Best of luck to you!"

"The Veil." Midna said.

"I hate being forced to be a wolf."

"At least you aren't a shadow of what you really are."

"Come on." Brad led the way, letting the Darkness swirl around him. Behind him, everyone else followed. After all the transforming was done, Brad spoke quietly. "Let's get to the spring as fast as possible. Hopefully, we can go unnoticed." The four of them encountered dark Keese, Deku Babas and other normal enemies that had been warped and transformed by the Darkness.

"Come to my spring, heroes in the Darkness." Farore looked no better than Ordona. In mist form, she appeared very weak. "I... like Ordona... am dying... Find the Insects... There are fifteen... Help me..."

"Well, not much of a talker, is she?" Midna said.

"Where should we begin?" Brad wondered. Suddenly, Midna yelped. Link had taken off, and thrown her off of him.

"Hey! Link! Wait!" Brad ran after Link, who was weaving in and out of the grass. They came upon the split in the road where the lantern salesman was. Along the other path, it led deep into Faron woods. Link went over to the house, and growled. There, on the wall of the destroyed building, was a bug. Like last time, their approach was to get the underbelly. The same tactics worked for this bug. Like last time, it exploded into a ball of Light, which Brad caught in the Light Pearl. As he held out the Pearl, a shadow bokoblin ran out at them, and it knocked the Light Pearl from Brad's hand. As it fell to the ground, a second one grabbed it and ran through the cave leading into the deep woods.

"No!" Zelda cried, but it was too late for her to do anything. Without the protection of the Light Pearl, Brad doubled over on the ground, his right hand pulsing with light.  
"AAAAH!" Brad screamed in pain as the Darkness rushed into him. Link, Midna, and Zelda stood in awe as Brad stood up on all fours. He looked like Link, but was smaller, and was a lighter shade of gray. The now Wolf Brad looked around him.

"What happened?"

"The power of the Darkness transformed you, just like me." Brad looked over and saw that it was Link who was talking to him.

"Brad? Are you okay?" Zelda knelt beside him.

"We shouldn't linger. Brad may have attracted the beasts with his yelling. We should move." Midna said.

"I'm not human anymore..."

"Hopefully Farore can turn you back, or maybe the sword Ordona was talking about can."

"I wasn't even human in the first place! First, I learn that I'm not human, and now I'm not even Hylian!"

"Hey! Guys! What's through this cave?" Zelda called.

"That's the poison swamp that Zant made." Midna replied. "That's probably where the rest of the Insects of Darkness are." The four of them ventured into the cave. It's not large, and it's very straight-forwards, but it was dark, and morphed creatures were everywhere. Inside, they found another bug, but they didn't have the Light Pearl, so, they killed it, and left the light there. The four of them pressed on, and left the tunnel.  
"The swamp." Link said.

"How do we get across?" Zelda asked as she saw the poison cloud on the ground.

"The same way we did before. Link and I will go ahead, and then we'll bring back the Pearl."

"But how are we going to get into the Sacred Grove?"

"I know!" Link said. Thankfully, Midna understood what he meant.

"I think Link knows." Zelda rolled her eyes. "Come on, Wolf boy."

Getting over the swamp was no problem. They even saw a few more bugs along the way, but they left them alone. They had gone almost all the way to the Forest Temple before they saw the distinct glow of the Light Pearl. The dark bokoblin still had it. It was staring at the Pearl, in a world of it's own, when a few more came up to it. They heard distinct chatter, and the four bokoblins turned to go into the temple. Link leapt from where he was in the bushes, and startled all four of them. The one that had the Pearl went behind the others, running straight for the temple. Link leapt past the other three, and ran down the one. He caught it, and killed it. After it disintegrated, Midna grabbed the Pearl with her hair-hand. Link dashed back throught the bokoblins, and back into the swamp. They had killed most of the rest of the remaining bugs in the swamp, and soon, the only one that was left was the one in the cave from earlier.

"We're back!" Midna called as Link leapt down onto the ground.

"Great! Where's the Light Pearl?" Brad asked.

"Midna has it."

"How many of the bugs did you find?" Zelda asked.

"All of them. Even without Brad, the light still went into the Pearl." Midna said. "What did you do while we were gone?"

Zelda and Brad watched Link and Midna go off to get the Pearl. Zelda was unaware that she was petting Brad. Brad shuddered, and thought about how good that actually felt. He walked over to a wall, and laid down. He was tired after the events of the past few days. He felt... different. Not just because he was a wolf, but he felt like he was a different person entirely. His whole world had been thrown into chaos, and he was trying to adapt as best he could. He couldn't help but wonder how boring his life would be if it wasn't for Link and his friends. Over the swamp, Brad saw Link and Midna making their way back.

"Lots of reflecting." Brad commented. Link chuckled. Midna took out the Pearl, and gave it to Brad, who placed a paw on it, and it started glowing again. The four of them watched as it... did... nothing...

"Why didn't it work? It should have worked!"

"It's possible that you have to be outside the Darkness for it to begin protecting you." Zelda suggested.

"Come on, let's go get the last light." Midna remarked. The four of them went back through the tunnel, collected the light, and returned to the spring.

"Farore?" Brad called.

"The Pearl... set it in the water..." Brad set it down. Instantly, Light pulsed through the water, and into Farore. "You have my thanks. The blade Ordona spoke of, it is in the Sacred Grove, beyond the sword chamber. Present your sword, and the path shall open."

 **End on a cliff-hanger! Yep, I'm that guy. Super quick recap:**

 **The four go through the Veil.**

 **Brad drops the Light Pearl, and becomes a wolf.**

 **The four find all the light, and restore Farore.**

 **That's all for now! See ya!**


	14. The Lost Woods

**Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger, but, hey, it keeps you hooked. Thanks for reading this far, but how does chapter 6 have more views than chapters 4 and 5? That just doesn't make sense. Am I right? Also, can someone send me some fan-art? Specifically, Link, Zelda and Midna (Queen form) in battle stances, with Link in front, the other two behind, and with dark clouds behind them, but have them on the ground. Also, have a light glow behind the three of them. And have them surrounded by shadow beasts. Yes, it is specific, but I want it as the new cover photo for my story.**

The light filled the spring, and Brad felt like he was transforming. He stood up on his legs, which were thankfully Hylian, and looked around. Link and Midna were also back to normal. "Present your blade, and the other shall reveal itself to you." Farore had said before he faded.

"So, how do we cross the swamp?" Zelda asked.

"I think I know what you're thinking Link..." He smiled at Midna and started walking through the cave. Brad followed, wondering how they could possibly cross that wasteland without touching the ground. As the four of them exited the cave, Link plucked a strange grass off the ground, and blew on it. The song was one that Brad had heard many times coming across the plains.

"BWAK!" Brad jumped at the sudden noise, and he saw a golden cuckoo come running past him, and leap onto Link's arm.

"This is Rusl's bird, so be careful with her. Now, she's fast, so hang on tight." Link ran and leapt of the edge of the small bridge that was their, and he vanished into the mist. In a few seconds, the cuckoo flew back, and Midna grabbed onto it. She flew the same way that Link had, and then Zelda went next. Brad stood there waiting, when he heard a noise in the bushes behind him. He spun around and saw a strange monkey run up to him and grab his leg.

"Hey! Let go, crazy animal!" He looked up, and a group of bokoblins crashed out of the bushes. Just then, the cuckoo came back. "Hang on!" He grabbed the cuckoo, and ran off the edge. The monkey was surprisingly light, and he hardly felt it as it climbed up his back. He steered to a platform, and took off again, this time, landing on top of Link as he came out of the mist. The three of them toppled to the ground, and Link sat up.

"Hey! It's the monkey!" Link smiled. He had rescued this monkey and it's family in the forest temple several months ago, when he was looking of the fused shadows. They were rather nice, but troublesome at times.

"It ran out of the bushes just before I came across, chased by a group of bokoblins."

"Great, another tag-along." Midna remarked.

"Hey, we needed her help last time, so what's the harm?"

"We can worry about her when we reach the Sacred Grove." The monkey started pulling on Brad's arm, and pulling him. "Hey! What?"

"She's smart. We should follow her." Link explained. "She showed me the way to the boss in the temple and the entrance to the lost woods."

"Fine." Brad followed the monkey, who led them through a small crevice in a cliff, but as soon as Brad had squeezed in, several branches fell behind him.

"Brad!" Link called. "It's too small for us! We'll meet you in the Sacred Grove! You keep going! And watch out for the skull kid!"

"Link? Link! Don't leave me! Link!" Brad tried to move the logs, but most of them were large chunks of old trees. The monkey came up and started pulling at his arm again, but Brad was looking for a way back. "LINK! DON"T LEAVE ME!" He waited, but heard no reply. Instead, he heard a strange, distant music coming from the other end. The monkey was already quite a ways further in, and was beckoning for him to come. Giving in, he went forth, bravely going into the unknown woods...

"Come on! We can still catch up to him!" Link called as he ran past Trill's forest shop. Trill woke up and looked at them, and then went back to sleep.

"What about the Skull Kid?" Midna asked.

"We'll deal with him when we get there." Link led them past the gorge, and to the entrance of the woods, where there was a howling stone. That was the one that allowed his father to teach him the mortal draw. _Our father..._ Link reminded himself. It was weird, having a brother who was only just younger than you, especially when you'd only just learned that he was your brother. The trio of heroes entered the woods, and an eerie tune filled the air. "Skull Kid." Link advanced, certain that at any moment, the puppets of death would come down from the trees, but they didn't. The three kept going deeper and deeper into the forest, based on Link's memory of the place...

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Brad called as the monkey climbed up a tree. It pointed down and then to his right. It left, going back the way they had came. _I'm alone. I'm alone, in the forest, where there's who knows what trying to kill me, and why do I hear music?_ Brad wondered as he crept through the forest. He rounded a corner, and saw a strange figure, holding a horn.

"You have the essence of the one who came first, but you are not him. He is in the woods elsewhere."

"Where? Can you take me to him?"

"That's not your destiny though." The thing vanished with a swirl of leaves and appeared a bit down the path.

"Hey! Wait!" Brad ran after it, only to have his path blocked by wooden puppets. "Oh, buzz off." Brad slashed at the puppets and ran after the thing.

"You are persistent. Good." Brad looked around, and saw the thing sitting on a tree stump that poked out of the water. "Catch me."

"What?"

"Catch me, and I'll let you through." Brad looked around. There was no way to get to the kid. Then, an idea came to him. He pulled out his bow, and shot right below the kid. He proceeded to fire arrows, creating a makeshift ladder up to him from the water. The kid watched as Brad swam over, and climbed up the stump.

"Too late." it said just as Brad reached it.

"No fair!" It ran off down another corridor, and Brad followed. They played their game for a while, and Brad caught up to it every time, only to have it whisk away again. The final time, it went to a wall, and walked through, making the wall disappear.

"Catch me!" Brad leapt down, and the kid was on a pillar, blowing leaves out off his horn, and hundreds of puppets came down from the trees.

"Get away!" Brad shouted as he slashed at the seemingly endless stream of puppets. As he continued slaying them, he was slowly working his way to the kid. Suddenly, Brad thrust out his free hand, and caught the kid by it's shirt.

"Game over." The puppets had stopped the instant Brad touched the kid.

"Hehehe... Well done, brother of the hero. Your welcome for letting you through!" The kid vanished, and Brad looked around. The puppets had disintegrated, and Brad saw a clearing through a wall. He walked in, and looked around. He was in the ruins of an ancient temple, one that had clearly been there many, many, many years. There was no roof, except for a small part near an archway at the back.

"How much further?" Zelda asked. They had no way of telling how much time had passed, they couldn't see the sun.

"Not much further now." Link answered. "I hope..." Glancing around, Link saw the stump in the water, then noticed something odd. "Not far now. Brad's come this way. Those are his arrows: they have a blue-tipped feather." Upon further inspection of the ground, the tracks nearby were fresh, not even an few minutes. Link followed them all over the Lost Woods, and came to the place that he had seen so long ago, where he and the skull kid chased each other. The wall was open, so Brad had to have come through here. The three of them rushed into the Sacred Grove, and saw Brad.

"The Master Sword's pedestal. That must be where I have to go." Brad went forward. A ring of pillars came down from the sky, and barred his path. Looking around, Brad saw nothing, thinking it was a test. He looked up, and saw a portal in the sky, made of red and black stuff. He saw an all-to-familiar foe fall from the sky. Six shadow beast's had made their way into the temple, somehow.

"Come with us, or die!" One lunged at Brad, who sidestepped, and brought his sword down on his foe.

"Who's next?" Brad was in the battle stance he always knew. He was ready for the next one. The remainder of the six tried to flank him from all sides, but Brad was too good, and quickly fell all but one.

"Fool." It screeched, and the five fallen beast's felt life in them again, getting up.

"No fair!" Brad was quite ticked at the fact that all his work had just been wasted. Like before, Brad killed all but two this time. In rapid succession, Brad fired two arrows, and killed the last two. The barrier around him dissipated, and the beast's dust formed into a portal that was blue.

The three of them watched in awe as Brad single-handedly took on the six shadow beasts around him.

"That kid sure can fight!" Zelda said. It was unusual for her to be so... informal about her opinions.

"I definitely don't want him as an enemy." Midna remarked.

"You got that right." Link was watching Brad as he finished off the last two. They formed into a portal, like the ones from so long ago.

Brad turned around to see Link walking with Midna and Zelda behind him. Brad smiled, and proceeded to tend to his minor wounds and small scratches. "Amazing swordplay! Link here is probably one of the only ones who can rival you!" Zelda said.

"At least they're all dead. Link?" Link was walking through the archway, sword in hand.

"Present the blade." Link said. Raising the Master Sword, he thrust it back into it's pedestal.

 **Okay, nice chapter, getting into some real depth, and remember that portal for later. For those who didn't get it, the 'kid' Brad chased is the Skull Kid. Now, the recap:**

 **Brad gets led into the Lost Woods by a monkey, and gets cut off from the others. (Accident, or fate?)**

 **Link and gang travel through woods and get to Sacred Grove.**

 **Brad opens a portal after soloing six shadow beasts.**

 **Really want that fan art, so get on it! I'd do it myself, but I lack a program that can do that. (Plus I want you guys to know that you are more involved in my story than you think.) If I pick yours, you will get a super mega ultra shoutout for the next few chapters! Send it to Ging17er  with your fanfiction account info, your name, and the picture! Thank you all so much! Eph 6:4**


	15. Miscalculation

**This chapter is action-packed, and important! There are some pretty major things happening here! I've noticed that I've had significantly less view recently, but I will keep writing! Thanks for reading!**

"Presenting the sword." Link had stabbed the Master Sword back into the pedestal, and the four of them waited. And waited. And waited.

"Now what?" Brad asked.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe..." Link was interrupted by a crash at the back of the temple. A set of stairs had appeared, but had nothing to cling to, collapsing them. "Those were the same stairs that appeared in the Temple of Time."

"Temple of Time? The place from the legend? Where the mortal world connected to the Sacred Realm?" Brad asked.

"The same." Midna replied.

"So, you came." All four of them recognized that voice anywhere.

"Begone, DEMON!" Brad yelled as he lunged at Johnas.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't you ever learn manners?" Johnas swatted Brad away from him. Link had taken the advantage, and was flanking Johnas with his bow. "And you left your sword in the pedestal. Pathetic." Johnas turned around and shot magic at Link, who barely dodged in time.

"Eat slime!" Zelda cried as she unleashed a scattershot of arrows. A few of them stuck in chinks in the armor Johnas wore.

"Fools! You will suffer for what you have done!" He hissed. He turned and fired at Link, who was still recovering from the last attack Johnas had done.

"NO!" Brad leapt from across the courtyard, lunging at Link, but he was just a second too late. Link was hit by... Brad. As the two crashed to the ground, Johnas vanished, satisfied with his work.

"BRAD!" Zelda cried.

"Link! Are you okay, love?" Midna rushed over to his side.

"Fine, but tend to Brad." Link sat up and looked at his brother, laying on his side on the ground. In his shoulder blade, a Crystal of Darkness had wedged itself deep in Brad's skin. "No..."

"Are you okay, Link?" Brad asked weakly.

"Brad, why?"

"You were in danger, I had to save my brother." Link opened his mouth to protest. "I'll be fine... AUGH!" Brad screamed as the Crystal pulsed, sending Dark energy coursing through him. "Find the sword. You are the Hero, Link." With that, Brad closed his eyes, and his body went limp.

"GET ME A FAIRY NOW!" Link screamed. Zelda tossed him a fairy, and Link released it. It expended all it's healing power, but Brad didn't move. "I can't lose him... get the tears."  
"WHAT?! Those are only for the most extreme circumstances!"

"GET ME THE TEARS!" Link was willing to do anything to get his brother back. He would go to the edge of Hyrule and back. He would fight Ganondorf a hundred times. He would give up the Triforce to get Brad back. Link watched as Midna used her magic and the Great Fairy's Tears on the wound. Link waited, and waited. Then, he felt Brad move. He saw Brad breathe. "Brad... Speak to me!"

"Get your leg off my chest."

"Oh, sorry!"

"'Love?'" Zelda looked at Midna, who grew as pale as a twilli could get.

"We were going to tell you when the time was..." Her words were drowned out as Zelda tackled her in a hug.

"That's wonderful!" Zelda was beaming.

"Really?" Link asked.

"Of course! You two were meant for each other! You think I didn't notice the way you two looked at each other for the past week? I knew you two loved each other during the Twilight Purge! You would selflessly sacrifice yourselves for the other! Midna teleported us out of Hyrule Castle, and Link avenged you for your 'death'! You knew that you loved the other then, right? So, when did you confess it?"

"Telma's Bar."

"Hate to break up the 'reunion' here, but can anyone do something about the Crystal in my back?" Brad spoke up.

"Sorry, Brad. I've tried everything short of cutting it out, and it would most likely paralyze your arm if we did that."

"Wait, Link how did you get the Shadow Crystal out?" Zelda chimed in.

"The Master Sword revoked the Twilight that transformed me... YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Link shouted. He ran over to the Master Sword, and ran back to Brad. Brad's eyes grew.

"What are you doing?" Link raised the Master Sword, and lowered it at Brad. The Sword flung out of Link's hand as it neared Brad. Startled, Link fell backwards. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brad screamed in pain, as Darkness overtook his body. He convulsed in pain, and transformed into a wolf. The three watched, and Brad just lay there, unconscious.  
"Brad?" Link asked weakly.

"He's alive, barely." Zelda said as she examined him. "Look!" Link turned and saw that the stairs hadn't actually collapsed, but had opened up a room underneath the Temple. It was a brick room, that looked untouched by time.

"Stay with him. Midna, come with me."

"What? You're leaving him here with me? Why?"

"Too risky to move him, and I think that only his Sword can help him. The Master Sword couldn't, but i think his blade could. Midna and I will find it."

"I didn't know about this part of the temple before. I don't know what to expect."

"Just worry about keeping him and yourself alive until we get back, okay?"

"Okay, but hurry."  
"We will." Midna declared. Her and Link turned to the stairs, and desended into the Temple of Time. As they went in, Zelda turned to Brad, who was barely breathing.

"Please hurry..." Zelda begged as she watched the two of them disappear.

 **Next chapter will be inside the temple. I will not let you know what's going on outside for a few chapters. Let your imagination run wild with the possible plot! Now, a recap:**

 **Link presents the Master Sword, and stairs to the temple appear.**

 **Johnas shows up and hits Brad with a Crystal of Darkness, which kills him, but Brad gets revived by Link and Midna.**

 **Link and Midna leave Wolf Brad and Zelda in the ruined temple while they find the Sword.**

 **Important chapter, but short unfortunately. Thanks! Gen 14:17-20, Heb 7**


	16. The Temple of Time

**Remember: Zelda is caring for Brad outside the temple. THEY WILL NOT APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER! Also, a shoutout to Lady Maggs, who is also my mom, for the amazing input!**

Inside, Link stood in awe of the amazing architecture. Large, ornate pillars went from the floor to the ceiling, each one about two meters in diameter, and ten meters tall. "I've never seen anything like this! It's incredible!"  
"Let's focus on the sword right now, Link. Brad needs it." Midna tugged at his arm. "Look, the sword!"

"That seems too easy..." As Link walked up to the pedestal, faint writing blocked his path, and it formed a solid wall, preventing him from getting to the sword.

"That's Twili!"

"What does it say?"

"'The Sword of Evil's Bane presented, the other, wanted. The key to it is in the Sacred Triangles, and they will be your passage through the trials.'"

"What trials?"

"It doesn't say..." A beam of light shot through them, and they both fell unconscious. A short time later, they both awoke.

"What happened?" Link asked, but it was not his voice.

"Link?" Midna sat up, and looked over. She screamed as she saw her own body. "WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED? WHY AM I SEEING MY OWN BODY?"  
"How do you think I feel?" Link was looking over at his body, which was screaming at him. "The trials! This must be one!"

"Why would switching bodies be a trial?" Link rolled Midna's eyes.

"Test our knowledge of the other. We have to know how the other uses their talents, and use them to conquer the remaining trials." Link looked and saw that the words had changed. "If you would please translate for me."

Sighing, Midna stood up. "Am I really that much taller than you?"

"Yes, now, please. What does this say?"  
"'Knowledge is power, power is knowledge. The answer is an object you keep both in.'"

"Let me think." Link said. _Knowledge is power... keep both in... knowledge is in your head, but power isn't... yourself..._ "That's it! Power and Knowledge are both in you!" The words changed again.

"Nice! 'Wisdom abounds, power now is the key. Use it to create the essence of light.' Essence of Light?"

"No clue." They both sat down and contemplated the trial. Neither spoke. Midna stood up and walked over to the writing. "Essence of Light. Wouldn't that be the sun?"

"It would be, but how would we create the sun?"

"We don't. We let the sunlight in. Create a hole in the roof."

"How? We can't use bombs, and nothing we have can pull it down."

"The Triforce. Use my magic and blast the roof."  
"I don't know how to use magic..."

"It's easy. Focus your power towards a single point, and will the magic to work."

"Easier said than done..." Link looked at the ceiling, and focused on destroying a small portion of it.

"Raise your hand and let it flow through you." Link obeyed, and shot a red bolt of magic, incinerating a small section of the roof. As the light hit the writing, it changed again.

"'Power, Wisdom, Courage. These three aspects make the world. Now use the final one.'" Suddenly, a wall of fire took the place of the writing. "AH!" The heat from the fire caused them to stumble backwards.

"Why fire? Hordes of monsters, Ganondorf and being turned into a wolf I can handle, but walking through fire intentionally? Not a chance."

"Then let's do it together." Midna grabbed his arm (which was actually her arm) and the two of them advanced slowly into the flames. As they drew closer, Midna tightened her grip. "I love you." Link smiled, and kissed her, and they walked through together. As they exited the flame, it vanished behind them. The two turned around just in time to see the light again. When they awoke, They turned to each other, and saw that they had been returned to their own bodies. Link walked up to the Sword, and grabbed it. It initially shocked him, but then stopped as Link pulled it out of the pedestal.

"The Seeker's Blade has found it's new master." Link and Midna whipped around and saw a man dressed in purple robes. "Fear not, for it knows you, Link. It has waited for many years for you. Your brother needs it. Go."

"Wait! How do you know this?" The man smiled and faded away.

"He's right. Brad is counting on us." Midna said as she pulled him outside.

 **Will Brad live? Who was that man? Will he reappear later in the story? All this will be revealed in time. But, for now, the recap:**

 **Link and Midna swap bodies (temporarily)**

 **They used their knowledge and proved themselves worthy.**

 **A strange man appears after Link pulls the Seeker's Sword from it's pedestal.**

 **Mystery abounds. I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, so it's a shorter one. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Rom 5:8**


	17. The Seeker's Sword

**Well, I definatly will stop posting every day. Maybe every other day, I will try to keep posting every day, but these chapters are getting harder and harder to write.**

* * *

 **...**

"Link! Hurry!" Zelda called as she saw Link and Midna coming out of the temple. "He won't last much longer!" Link ran over to see his brother on the ground having spasms as the Crystal pulsed.

"That never happened to me when I changed..."  
"This isn't Twilight magic, Link. This is pure Darkness. It's highly lethal to most people, including twili." Link held the sword in front of him pointed at Brad.

"If this doesn't work, I'm sorry, brother." He slowly moved the Seeker's Sword toward Brad. As it came closer, Brad's spasms became worse. "Darkness, leave him!" Link shouted as he swung the Sword down. Just before it hit Brad, the sword, Brad, and everyone else was thrown backwards.

"What happened?" Midna asked as she sat back up.

"Ugh, what was that?"

"Brad!" Link ran over to his brother's side, and helped him back onto his feet.

"Where's the Crystal?" Zelda asked, looking around.

"I'd assume that it'd somewhere around here..." Midna said, inspecting the ground near where Brad had been laying. Brad walked over to the Sword.

"Here it is." Brad held up the sword. The Crystal was infused into the pommel.

"How did that happen? It wasn't like that before." Link said.

"Nice sword." Brad started practicing with the new sword.

"Really? It felt a bit... off when I held it."

"No. It's perfect. Excellent balance, nice weight, hand and a half length. Made of the same metal as the Master Sword I'd assume, so it never dulls or get damaged. It seem as though it was made for me." He swung the sword faster and faster, going through every move he knew. "Simply incredible. It seems to know my style of fighting, and flows with it."  
"What about the Crystal?" Zelda asked.

"My guess is, if it's anything like the one Zant used, you can use it to turn into a wolf anytime."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I found that it comes in handy."

"We should get to Eldin. The Veil still covers a majority of Hyrule." Zelda said. Sheathing his new sword, Brad looked at Link.

"Thanks for coming back for me."

"It's what brothers do." The four of them walked out of the Sacred Grove and saw the Skull Kid.

"You!" Brad exclaimed.

"Wait, you know each other?" Link asked.

"It led me through the forest. It kept making me chase after it."  
"And you grew into what your father has hoped." Skull kid said.

"My father? He knew?"

"Your father is from another age, once bound to this world until his task of training the next hero was complete. He has returned to the Sacred Realm, and now rests with his ancestors. He knew that you would come to know your lineage, and he made me promise to help you too."

"What about my father, Eli?"

"He is your father, in that he raised you, but you have no lineage on this world. Now, goodbye, Heroes of Hyrule." And with that, Skull Kid vanished with a swirl of leaves.

"These woods are dangerous. Let's get out of here." Link pulled Brad away from the ruins, and back to the path out.

...

"Master, the Veil over Faron has fallen." Johnas stood on the balcony of Hyrule Castle, looking out over the land.

"I know. What of the boy? Is he dead?"

"No, master. They have the Seeker's Sword, and it saved him from your magic."

"You fools! He is growing in power daily! He threatens my power, and he must be stopped! Send forth all legions to kill him!"  
"I thought you wanted him alive."  
"Plans change. Move to phase four."  
"But..."  
"No buts. Move to phase four."

"Yes master."

 **Oh, what were the first three phases? What's going to happen next? I have to leave you guys with cliffhangers, otherwise, you stop reading! Quick recap:**

 **Brad gets saved by the magic of the Seeker's Sword.**

 **Skull Kid reveals Brad's lineage, and explains that he is now one of the heroes.**

 **Johnas commands all his troops to go kill Brad and move to phase four?**

 **Review, tell me what you think! Jam 5**


	18. Hunted

**Shoutout once again to Lady Maggs, aka my mom. She has given me tons of great input and advice. This chapter is rather odd, so just try to keep up.**

...

As they left the lost woods, they came across the swamp again. "Where's the reeds?" Zelda asked.

"There aren't any on this side. Brad, this is where being a wolf comes in handy." Link said.

"How do I transform?"

Midna explained. "Touch the Crystal, and will yourself to change. It's that easy." Brad touched it, and a dark, and yet, light, aura surrounded him. In a few seconds, he was a wolf.

"That feels weird."

"It always will." Link trotted up beside him.

"Where's my stuff, and how do I change back?"

"Your stuff is in a small area of magic, sustained by the Crystal. You change back the same way you changed in the first place: by simply willing it. I wouldn't recommend it right now. We need to get across, and we have to get you used to that form."  
"Why get used to it?"

"You'll use it more often than you think." Link leapt across to one branch, and then another. Brad took it a bit more slowly, slipping a few times, but he always regained his footing. Link looked back, and Brad was right behind him, leaping just as fast as Link. Link made the final jump, and let Brad land beside him. "You learn quick. Good."  
"I've always been a fast learner." They both transformed back, and Link used the reeds to call Rusl's cuckoo, and sent it through the mist. Fifteen minutes later, the four of them went past the tent that the lantern salesman was staying in.

"Hey, Link!" He called. "It's getting late! How about you stay here for the night?"

"Is this a ploy to get me to buy more lantern oil?"

"Yeah..."

"It is getting late, Link. It wouldn't be a bad idea." Brad said. "We don't want to get caught in Hyrule field at night like last time."

"Understandable. Set up camp over near those cliffs." Link said. "I'll take first watch."

...

"Link, go to sleep." Brad came out of his tent. "Link?" Brad looked around, but Link was nowhere in sight. "Link!"

"Brad, I'm right here!" Brad spun around, but saw nothing. "Look up." Link was sitting in a tree, with his bow.

"How did you get up there?"

"Clawshot." Link tossed Brad a device that had a chain wrapped around the wrist, and a claw on the end. "Point, fire, and hold on for the ride. I got two during my adventures." Brad clawshot his way up the tree, and gave it back to Link, who merely said "You keep it."

"What else did you get from your travels?"

"Everything, or what I still have?"

"You lost some?"

"No, returned it. I still have the Hero's Bow, the Spinner, Clawshots, Dominion Rod, and the Iron Boots. I returned everything else."

"How long did that take?"

"Only a few days. The traveling is what took so long." Brad laughed, and they sat there in silence. Brad looked out, and saw the Veil. It was darker than even the sky. Stars, the moon, everything was covered. Somehow, Link knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry. We'll save them."

"Did you see that?" Brad walked out to the edge of the branch.

"See what?"

"Movement. Something in the Veil. There! There it goes again!"

"I saw it that time. We need to move." Link jumped down and got Midna and Zelda. Brad watched as the movement behind the Veil seemed to quicken. He watched as it moved westward, towards Kakariko Village. He watched as a portion broke off from the group, and moved to the edge of the Veil. He watched in horror as hundreds of shadow beasts came charging out of the Veil.

"Link! We've got company!"

"Hide!" Link shouted as he ran into the bushes. Midna hid with him. Zelda climbed up to Brad.

"Find him! Kill him!" Brad heard a Shadow Lord shout. "He is here somewhere! Kill him! Kill them all!" Brad leapt down from the tree right in front of the oncoming horde.

"Looking for me?" Brad drew his sword and charged at the beasts, who didn't move. "Aaaagh!" Brad shouted as he charged into the horde. Beside him, Link was cutting down beasts left and right. Zelda was shooting them from the tree. Brandishing the Seeker's Sword, Brad ran through the beasts, slaying all in his path. Midna blasted them with magic, letting them move forward with relative ease.

"Make for the Veil!" Link shouted. Brad broke off the attack he was performing, and ran for the Veil.

"Don't let him escape!" The Shadow Lord shouted running after him. Inside the Veil, the Light Pearl protected him, and Brad ran over to a small alcove in the cliffs. He waited as the horde ran past him. Seeing Link, Midna, and Zelda, Brad beckoned them over.

"It's official." Brad said. "We're being hunted."

...

 **We're being hunted. This could be a problem for our heroes. Quite a nice chapter. And so, the plot thickens. Recap time:**

 **Brad figures out how to transform, and crosses the swamp.**

 **The heroes bed down for the night, but get disturbed by legions of shadow beasts trying to kill them.**

 **The four run into the Veil to hide.**

 **I know what I want to happen with my story, but I'm having trouble putting it to words, so some chapters may be extremely long, or very short. Just keep that in mind. Don't forget to review! Jn 1:5**


	19. The Battle of Kakariko

**Okay, short chapter, but by far my favorite! Don't forget the fanart! This is the revised version, now explaining why Link did not transform in the Veil, which was a plot hole that I had, but I fixed it.**

...

"Kakariko Village isn't too far. We should stick to the cliffs whenever we can." Brad said as the four of them sneaked along the cliffs. Howls of shadow beasts echoed across the fields. "Hopefully we can find some rest there."

"Brad. Has anything ever gone according to plan?" Link asked.

"Yes, when you used the Seeker's Sword to save me."

"Other than that."

"Wait, since when were you immune to the Darkness, Link?"

"Ever since I cast that spell on Link." Midna said. "I figured that we should be prepared for all kinds of situations, and Link is somewhat less useful as a wolf."

"Hey!"

"You still kick butt." Brad said.

"Brad, Link does raise a good point. We don't know what to expect." Zelda said. "For all we know, there isn't a Kakariko Village anymore, but I highly doubt that."

"You may not be to far off though! Look!" Midna pointed to a pillar of thick smoke rising from the gorge.

"Come on!" Brad ran forward, racing past the entrance to Temple of Darkness. It was there that Brad received the Light Pearl, and for that he was thankful. Rounding the corner, Brad saw the great host he had seen earlier. "That's were they're going..."  
"What?"

"Kakariko is under attack! Come on!" The four of them rushed into Kakariko to see shadow beasts everywhere. Goron and Hylian spirits roamed through the village, dropping bombs and rolling over beasts.

"It's a war zone!" Midna cried.

"And we're here to turn the tide! Charge!" Brad rushed in to assist the warriors in the village. Even though they couldn't see him, they rallied together and charged right behind Brad and Link. Together, Brad and Link made an unstoppable team. Link, being left handed, covered one side, while Brad covered the other with his right hand. They moved together, learning each others skills and preferences in battle. Soon, they were flowing perfectly through the battle, while one attacked, the other blocked. When one swung up, the other swung down. Kakariko Village was saved by them. The beasts fled, and Brad and Link stood at the entrance, watching as the beasts ran back to Hyrule Castle.

"Nice fighting back there." Link said as he handed Brad a red potion.

"Are you kidding? I was just following you."  
"Really? I thought I was following you." Both looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Midna and Zelda walked up and sat down next to them. Neither of them looked to be in great shape. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I found two of the bugs during the battle." Midna broke the silence.

"Where?"

"In the graveyard. They're dead now." Brad went and collected the light, then came back into the village.

"Where were the insects last time?" Brad asked.

"Mostly on Death Mountain." Link said.

"Right. Lets go." They met no resistance going up, save a few warped keese. After only a few minutes they found all of the Insects of Darkness. Brad leapt down the mountain first. As he started walking, he became trapped in a magical barrier. "Not this again."

"You're not alone this time." Link stepped up beside him.

"Brad! Link!" Midna called. Her and Zelda stood outside watching as ten Shadow Beasts came out of a portal.

"Right, bring it!" Brad shouted. Most of them charged, but three of them stuck back. "Link! Circle around and get those ones, then flank them." Link nodded and ran at the beasts in the back, disposing of them quickly. Brad raised his sword, and, as if it was instinct, shouted in a language he didn't know. The Seeker's Sword glowed with an otherworldly light, and sent out rays of magic through the remaining beasts. They collapsed, and formed a portal in the sky.

"Woah!" Link shouted.

"What... what was that?" Brad asked Zelda.

"What did you shout?"

"I don't know, it just came to me. It felt right, so I said it."

"How strange..." Zelda went quiet. "Sorry, I got lost in thought. We'd better get back to Kakariko. The aftermath of the battle needs to be taken care of."

...

"You have freed me of my imprisonment. Thank you." Eldin, in his bird form spoke to them. "You must grow in strength. Go to the base of Death Mountain. From there, you must find your own way to the Temple of Frost."

"Wait, why would frost be in a volcano?" Brad asked.

"You must find this place, and defeat that which lies within. Do not underestimate it's power. Good luck. You have my blessing." With that, Eldin vanished, leaving the four in his spring.

"Come on, let's see what we can do to help." Midna said.

 _She's changed since the Twilight... I can't wait any longer._ Link said, walking up to her. "Midna, my love," Link dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box. "Will you marry me?"

...

 **Can I get an _AWWWWW..._ Okay, who saw that coming? Short chapter, but great for revealing more about Brad's character. Now, I personally I would rather be defensive, but I think that having another swordsman like Link is so much cooler. Am I right? Okay, onto the recap:**

 **Kakariko is under attack, and the four get there to turn the tide.**

 **The bugs die, and Brad opens a portal to Death Mountain.**

 **Link proposes to Midna. _AWWWWW..._**

 **I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out! Review please! You guys are my motivation! Thanks! Mat 15:15-20**


	20. Aftermath

**Okay, the ending was super _Awwwww..._ but I love it, plus, with me not posting yesterday, it gave you a great cliffhanger! Shoutout to Danadanabatman for the great review! Also, this chapter has no action, but has a lot of Link/Midna. Also also, I rethought, and I think I have a big surprise for all of you! Also also also, this is the twentieth chapter! Incredible! So much support from all my fans, you guys are awesome! Give yourselves a pat on the back, but don't break your arm!**

...

"Will you marry me?" Link asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Midna kissed him, and the soldiers cheered. Zelda leaned on Brad's shoulder, smiling. Brad looked over to her. Her smile was so... different. It was almost as if she had to try other times, but this, this was a genuine smile. He liked it.

"I always knew that you would find the one." Renado came out of the crowd. "Okay, let's get back to work!"

"Renado, my old friend!" Link gave him a hug. Renado had taken care of the kids from Ordon during the Twilight Purge. If there was anyone he trusted other than Midna, Zelda and Brad, it was Renado.

"So, who's this?"

"My name is Midna."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"It's a long story, Renado." Link explained.

"I see. Why don't you come in?"

"Actually, we have to get to the Temple of Frost. At least, that's what Eldin said."

"Come in, I have something you may want, then."

"Brad! You and Zelda help the villagers however you can. Midna and I can take care of this."

"Right." Brad responded. "Let's go."

...

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Remember the Twilight Purge?"

"How could I forget? Those things nearly killed everyone in the village, they transformed Daribus into a monster, and they blew up the bomb storage shed. They caused more problems in one day than we've had for ten years!"

"Midna is Twili."

"What? You fell in love with the enemy?"

"How dare you talk..." Midna started, but Link cut her off.

"Midna is no one's enemy. She has helped all of you more than you know. And if you have a problem with her, then you can take it up with me." Link's hand had moved to his sword. "And trust me, you don't want that." Renado stood still.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be too quick to judge. It is a mistake I make far too often, especially as a shaman."

"That is fine. Now, you said you had something for us?" Midna asked.

"Yes, here it is." Renado pulled a small book off the shelf. "Ah, yes. The Temple of Frost. Inside is a labyrinth of rooms, traps, and creatures. The guardian protects the deepest recesses of the Temple. There is an item inside that you will need: The Ice Rod." Renado pointed to a drawing. "It's supposed to be able to freeze anything: ground, water, monsters, anything."

"The guardian, what does it say about that?" Link asked.

"Nothing, I'm afraid."

"So be it. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Feel free to drop in any time." Renado opened the door for them, smiling as Midna walked past. "Again, I am sorry."

"Do not fret about it. The actions of the Usurper King are his fault, not mine, even though I still suffer for them." Outside Midna was talking to Link. "It's a beautiful ring. Where did you get it?"

"I've had it ever since my mother died. She was supposed to give it to me when I was of age, but she died before that. I've kept it with me ever since, waiting for the one. Then I met you."

"Link..."

"I knew in my heart that you were doing this for reasons you wouldn't tell me. I knew you were a good person, even before Zant tried to kill you. When you got hurt, I knew I had to save you. I knew that you were the one. My one, my only. I fell more and more in love with you as we traveled, and I was going to propose after Ganondorf died. Then, I thought you died. I had to avenge you. With every blow, I imagined you, I imagined you laying before me, I saw you, and you drove me to kill him. You were the reason I killed him. I had to avenge you. Then, after his death, I saw you revived. I came running, and I knew you wouldn't leave me again. In the following week, I tried to tell you, but there was so much going on, I couldn't. Then, you left. You broke the Mirror. Midna, I was crushed. I couldn't believe it. After everything we'd been through, you cut us off from you. I..." Link's voice trailed off.

"Link, I felt the same way about you. I didn't want to hear it, because I didn't think you felt the same way. Then, even when I figured it out, I knew it wouldn't work. Not only being a princess, but I was Twili. I knew I belonged with my people, but when I got back, I couldn't focus. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about you. I knew that I just needed to get back to you. I loved you. When I learned about the invasion, I had to save you."

"But how did you know I would be in the Mirror chamber?"

"I didn't." Link laughed.

...

Zelda found work in the inn, healing the wounded with the Triforce. Brad worked to repair some of the buildings, hauling lumber and stone next to the Gorons. "You are strong for a human!" One said as Brad lifted another couple of planks.

"Are you kidding? I'm not that strong. If you want to see strong, look at Link."

"You know the Hero?"  
"He and I have been traveling together for a week."  
"Here." The goron handed him an amulet. "Give this to the hero, from the Gorons!" The goron smiled at him and went back to work.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out when the time is right." A voice behind him said.

"Daribus!"

"You have my blessing, and that of the Goron race, hero. What, do yo think we are blind? We have seen your work, heard about the hero clad in blue. You are just like Link, brave, courageous, and cunning. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were related!" Daribus laughed. _You're not that far off..._ Brad thought.

"My old friend!" Link said as he embraced the large goron.

"Link! Congratulations on the engagement!"

"Thank you. So, I have a question: What do you know about the Temple of Frost?" Daribus' smile faded.

"The temple is a forbidden place."

"Eldin told us to go in."

"I cannot argue with the spirits, but there are those who will oppose you if you wake the beast."

"What is the beast?" Brad asked.

"All I know is that it is powerful, wielding both fire and ice. Beware, for its power is great."  
"Thank you, Daribus." Link said.

"Hey, Link, why don't we spend the night at the inn before climbing the mountain?" Midna suggested.

"Sounds fine to me."

...

 **So, no action, but a good chapter once again. I have an idea for the beast already (if you couldn't tell) so no suggestions there, but give me ideas for traps and monsters for inside the temple. Now, recap:**

 **Midna says yes. (AWWWW...)**

 **Link and Midna ask Renado about the temple, and learn all they can.**

 **A goron hands Brad an amulet. Daribus says that it will reveal its power when the time is right.**

 **Good chapter! Tell me what you think! As always, review! Thanks! Ps 3:3**


	21. Death Mountain

**So, this chapter has a lot of Midna background. It was pointed out that Midna is rather mysterious, and you don't know that much about her. I decided to expand on her. Also, Shoutout to Danadanabatman once again!**

...

"Link? Hey, Link! Come on, let's go!" Brad and Zelda were standing at the base of the stairs, looking up. Brad wanted to get a head start early in the morning, especially since the eruptions were less severe in the early morning. It was odd, the volcano acted as a sort of clock. The biggest eruption was always around noon, and the calmest periods were always at night, that is, if you could call them calm. Every eruption was always quite large, sometimes visible all the way from the Gerudo Desert.

"Finally!" Zelda said as Link walked down the stairs.

"I was about to bust in there and drag you two out myself." Brad said.

"Be glad you didn't." Link looked tired still. "I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the guardian. Three times I've been told that it's powerful, but no one knows what it is. I wish I had more answers so I could prepare properly."

"Come on, you can think on the way up the mountain." Brad said. The mountain hadn't changed much since the last time Link had been there. Steam vents were frequent, rocks fell from the sky, and young gorons were rolling down the mountain at them.

"Just like wrangling goats!" Link said as he strapped the Iron boots on. The goron crashed into Link, who struggled against it. After a few seconds, Link tossed him to the side, where it rolled further down the mountain.

"So, Midna, tell me more about you." Brad said.

"Where shall I begin? I was always treated differently as a child, partially being the princess, but also because I was different from everyone else in my family. I excelled at magic, which scared my family, but I also was far too curious about the light world. My parents tried to stop me from learning about the world of light, but I wanted to know. I learned about the Mirror, and about how I could never be directly in the light. I was only twelve when my parents died. A rebellion had risen up against my parents, their goal was to invade the world of light. My parents were strong, and they defeated the rebellion, but it cost them their lives. I became the realm's youngest ruler, but I was more than capable of leading my people. I took the advice of very few people, and those who tried to influence me were sorely missed the instant I found out. I became one of the most feared, but trusted rulers ever. Twenty years passed until Zant invaded the palace. He had been the only adviser I trusted, at least, up until a month prior. He had tried to convince me to tell him where the fused shadows were, in his words: 'In case anything should happen to you, I will... take care of them.' I sent him away, banishing him from my sight. He left, saying that I would regret this. A month later, he invaded. You know the story from there: as an imp, I came to this world, hoping to stop Zant, and have my revenge. Instead, I found Link. I fell in love with him. After I left, I couldn't stop thinking of what I'd done. I knew in my heart that I was no longer a Twili. I had changed, the once beautiful twilight had lost it's tender glow, the distant light of your world comforted me. I knew I was not Twili, nor was I Hylian. I am neither, a bit of both. Does that suffice for what you wanted to know?"

"Let me think... you're 32 years old? I thought Link was only 18..."

"No. I am flattered that you think that, but I'm actually 23." Link said.

"That's still a rather large age difference."

"And?"

"I'm just think that you should marry someone closer to your own age."

"But I love Midna, and even if she was a hundred, I'd still marry her." Midna glared at him. "Okay, maybe fifty?"

"That's better." Midna said as she sidestepped another steam vent.

"So, where is this temple supposed to be?" Brad asked.

"I don't know. I'd think Zora's domain, but that's apparently not it." Zelda remarked.

"That's new." Link walked over to a wall.

"What's new?" Midna asked.

"This symbol."

"What symbol?" Brad stared at the wall.

"What do you mean 'What symbol?'? This symbol!"

"There's nothing there, Link." Zelda pointed out.

"Yes there is!"

"Let's start over." Brad said. "You said 'This is new', and went over to the wall, right?"

"Yes."

"You claim that there is a symbol there, right?"

"Right."

"No one else can see it, right?" Zelda and Midna nodded.

"Trace the symbol with this." Zelda said, handing him a piece of shale from the ground. Link grabbed it, and hurriedly traced the symbol. "Impossible."

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"It's the seal of the Sage of Water." Brad said.

"Zora's Sapphire." Zelda said. "Link! What are you doing?"

"Making an entrance." Link held up a cluster of Eldin Bombs. "This should do the trick." He lit the fuse. "Run!" Link laughed, scrambling behind a rock. The other three ran and hid, and after three seconds, the fuse blew, and the rocks fell away.

"Brrrr... Is it me, or is it a lot colder all of the sudden?" Brad asked.

"No, it's definitely colder." Zelda said, staring into the tunnel.

They had found the Temple of Frost.

...

 **I like the background I gave Midna. It really adds a lot more to her character. For those that haven't played Ocarina of Time, go play it. It's one of the easier games, but it has so much crucial information, that it's a must. The symbol is also the one on the tomb in TP where you get the Zora's armor. Okay, recap time:**

 **Lots of Midna background.**

 **They find the entrance to the Temple of Frost.**

 **That's really it for this chapter. The next few chapters will be inside the temple. This one will be in more detail than the other temple, just because I want you to see what I see for this temple. It's going to be epic. Please review! Thanks! Jn 15:5, Phil 4:13**


	22. The Temple of Frost

**This is the first of the chapters in the temple of frost. I plan on making it a three chapter thing, with the perspectives of Link, Brad, and then the two of them together. Let me know if that's a good idea, because I think it is. Shoutout to Lady Maggs, AKA, my mom for the amazing input she has given me! She has helped me edit several chapters, and has given me a ton of support! And I guess I'll mention danadanabatman... I guess... Anyway, on with our adventure!**

...

Inside, the temple was laid out before them like a map. "Whoa! This place is huge!" Brad said, peering over the edge.

"We should tackle this like all the others, and split up." Zelda said.

"I only just noticed that you aren't in your royal dress." Link said.

"Yes, I changed earlier this morning. This combat gear is far more practical, plus, it's more insulated, so I don't have to worry about temperature as much." Link shrugged, and turned his attention to the dungeon before him. They stood at the top, overlooking everything. Small streams of water flowed past their feet, and into various rooms below. Each floor was larger than the one above it, and all the rooms near the edges were exposed to the open air in the cavern. At the far side, Link saw a place that he recognized.

"That lava over there is coming from the Goron Mines, no doubt." The far wall was lit with lava pouring down into a chasm.

...

"Link, you and Midna go that way. Zelda and I will go this way." Link nodded and went down one set of stairs with Midna behind.

"So, what do you think we'll find in here?" Midna asked as Link opened a door.

"Hopefully, no lizaflos." Link stepped through the doorway, to come face to face with... a lizaflos. "Me and my big mouth..." Sidestepping the blow, Link shield bashed, used the helm splitter, back attacked, and used the great spin. The lizaflos fell over, looking as if it had fell off of Snowpeak, and hit every rock on the way down.

"You seem to know how to kill them..."

"I wonder why." Link walked into the center of the room. They had two options, left and right. "Which way?"

"The right way, of course." Link laughed, and went left. This time, it was Midna's turn to laugh. They proceeded, encountering Ice Keese, various colored Chus, and, of course, plenty of Lizaflos. They came across a room that had lava for a floor, and rocks to the other side. In there, they encountered fire versions of various enemies, such as Fire Keese, lava slugs, and cave bokoblins. They found several keys throughout the rooms, and use most of them. They came back to the room that split earlier, and went right. Inside, there was nothing.

"This seems odd. Never has there been a room with nothing." Midna said, looking around. Suddenly, bars blocked the way back, and a wolfos came out of the frost. Beside her, Link had transformed into a wolf. The wolfos charged, and just before it hit, faded back into the mist. Link looked around, trying to find it, when it came crashing into his head, knocking him over. Link watched, looking for a pattern. _They always have a pattern, no matter what it is._ Link thought. He watched, and, just after it vanished, he used the great spin, slicing it across the face.

"Link! It split in two after you hit it!" Midna shouted, looking around for the wolfos.

"What? That can't be..." Link saw them first. "You're right! Which one is the real one?"

"How should I know?"

"Whichever one your magic goes through is fake!" Midna blasted both, and one vanished. Link slashed at the other, and it ran into the mist. It came back, with four copies this time. "No fair! There has to be another way to tell!"

"I can't see any!" Midna said as her magic went through two of the wolves. Link slashed at one, only to have his sword go through, and got hit in the back of his head by the real wolfos. Link watched, and realized that the real one had used the same tactic as before, while the vapor copies came at him from the front. Link waited, and as the mist leapt at him, Link spun around and clocked the real wolfos in the head, sending it flying across the room. Link leapt through the air after it, and stabbed it, killing it instantly. As it disintegrated, a large chest appeared on the far side of the room.

"I so hope that isn't just twenty rupees..." Link said as he walked over to the chest. Opening it, he took out it's contents.

"What is it?" Midna asked, looking at the strange piece of metal.

"It looks like half of a key."

"Key to what?"  
"Probably the boss door. Come on, Brad and Zelda probably have the other half." Link walked back up the stairs with Midna right behind him.

...

"Master, the..."  
"I KNOW THE VEIL HAS BEEN LIFTED OVER ELDIN! DO YOU THINK ME BLIND? I ORDERED YOU TO KILL HIM! YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Johnas ran over to the Shadow Lord, and threw it off the balcony, hitting it with bolts of magic on the way down. It's screams echoed throughout Hyrule Castle, disturbing teh people, beasts, and monsters.

"Send out a message to all my troops: The one who can bring me their heads will get a kings ransom. If they can bring them before me alive, I will give the twenty times that much."

"Yes, master."

...

 **What did Link and Midna find? Also, the way I see it, the dungeon is in a huge cavern, and the temple is below them. I imagine it looking sort of like half of a cake: layers on layers of floors. Now, the recap:**

 **They enter the temple, and split ways again. We follow Link.**

 **Link encounters elemental enemies, and fights a wolfos to get a hunk of metal.**

 **Johnas places a bounty on all of their heads for a kings ransom.**

 **Not my best chapter, but not my worst. Review, tell me what you think! Thanks! 2 Sam 6:21-22**


	23. The Temple of Elements

**So, this takes place during the last chapter, just in a different perspective. Once again, a very special thanks to everyone who has inspired me to write, from Knic99 with your reviews to my mom, for all you've done! Thank you very much, and Happy Thanksgiving!**

...

"You go that way, Zelda and I will go this way." Link and Midna went down one set of stairs, and Zelda and Brad went down the other.

"So, why do I have to go with you?" Zelda asked.

"Would you rather go with Link? Or worse, Midna?" Zelda laughed, and opened a door.

"Well, Link is stronger than you."

"But I'm far faster, and he's not that much stronger."

"Then prove it. There's a lizaflos in there."

"No problem." Brad burst through the door, making the lizaflos jump, and he killed it before it could take a swing at Brad. "Like I said: no problem. Now, which way do we go?" Brad gestured to the pair of doors in front of them.

"Left." So Brad went right. "Hey!"

"Kidding! Kidding..." Brad walked through the left door, and into a room that was a lot warmer. "What's that glow?"

"Lava." Zelda looked over the edge, and saw a river of lava flowing beneath the rocks.

"Talk about a hot spring..." Brad smiled. The two leapt across the rocks, slipping once each. Their clothes were bit singed, but for the most part, they were fine. In the next room, it was unbearably cold. "Now I'd rather be too warm. Brr..."

"Brad! Duck!" Zelda yelled as a blade shot out of the wall.

"Whoa!" Brad rolled forwards, avoiding another blade that came out of the floor. "All these slots must have blades in them!" The entire room had slots everywhere, blades coming in and out in a rhythmic pattern. Brad watched them, and dashed between blades, slowly making his way across.

"Brad!" Brad turned around. Zelda hadn't moved.

"Come on!"

"I can't! I'm too afraid!"

"I'll find a way to stop them." Brad said with all the authority in Hyrule. He looked around, and inside one of the slots, between the blades, he saw a cluster of gears. _This may be one in a million, but it's the best I can do._ Brad thought as he drew his bow. Blades spun around him, threatening to cut, or even kill him. He avoided the blades, and with incredible precision, fired into the slot. The arrow stuck itself in the gear, grinding the blades to a halt. "Come on. It's safe now." Zelda took a small step over the first slot, and then ran over to Brad.

"Thank you." She panted. Brad and Zelda walked over to the door on the far side of the room, when they heard a cracking sound. Both of them turned around to see the blades shooting completely out of their slots, and flying across the room.

"Go!" Brad shoved Zelda through the door, and then went through. Panting, Brad looked around the room. It was small, with a few chests on the far side. "A treasury. This may be worth it." Brad went over to the nearest chest, and as he approached it, the chest growled! "Hey! What the heck is it?" Brad asked as the chest's eyes opened.

"It's a Mimic! Be careful! They're quite vicious!"

"It's a chest, what's the worst it can DO?!" Brad yelled as the mimic bit down on his leg. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Zelda ran over and stabbed it with an arrow right through it's eye. It yelped, and let go of Brad. It then chased after Zelda, but only for a few seconds, because Brad lopped it in half. "So, mimics. How can we tell which ones are mimics, and which ones are real?"

"Simple: like this." Zelda pulled out her bow, and started firing off arrows at each chest. They discovered that there were two other mimics, but all the rest of the chests were real. Inside the real chests, they found a total of 132 rupees, twenty arrows, three bombs, and a piece of heart.

"That was not worth it." Brad said."

"At least we know to be more cautious in rooms like that."

"Definitely." Brad walked back over the way they came from, when Zelda stopped him.

"Do we have to go back through there?"

"There isn't any other way." Brad peeked through. "The blades are all lodged in the walls, but I can go first if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you." Brad stepped through the door, and then beckoned for Zelda to follow. As the two went through the room the far door opened. "Link?"

"You!" Brad shouted as King Bulbin came into the room.

"There is a bounty on your head. I mean to collect it." King Bulbin said as he hefted his battleaxe.

"Not while I live!"

"That's the idea: you dead, and her," He gestured at Zelda. "You will come and witness me turn over his head, then I will turn over you for twenty times what he is worth!" King Bulbin laughed.

"Never! I will not let you take her, and you will not kill me!" Brad yelled as he ran at King Bulbin. Brad got off a few good hits, when King Bulbin hit him with the flat of his ax.

"I will enjoy killing you, especially after what you did to me in front of my troops!"

"You couldn't kill me then, you won't kill me now! I have grown stronger since we last met!"

"Then let us see who is the strongest side." King Bulbin 'ran' as fast as he could at Brad, which was only at the speed of a slow jog for Brad. King Bulbin swung, and missed Brad by only a few inches. "You are quick!"

"You are slow!" Brad said as he circled around and caught King Bulbin in the knee pit. "Zelda, go back and wait in the treasure trove! I'll come get you when it's safe!" Zelda nodded, and ran into the other room.

"You love her. I see the way you protect her with everything you have. I see the way you look at her."

"She is a friend, and nothing more!" The two continued exchanging blows, neither gaining ground.

"No, she is more than that. She is your One."

"NO! She is my friend! She will never be more than a friend!"  
"Your eyes say otherwise." Brad rolled around King Bulbin, and struck his back, forcing him to kneel. As he knelt, Brad reached up and grabbed his horns, yanking them back.

"She does not return the favor, and even if she did, she is royal, I am common. It can't work. Now, leave us before I change my mind and kill you now." Brad sliced off a horn, causing King Bulbin to howl in pain. Brad kicked King Bulbin over, and went over to Zelda, leading her around the motionless King.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, he passed out after I made my mark on his back, and took his horn."

"Look, he has something." Zelda went over and picked up a chunk of metal from the ground beside him. "Definitely this is not bulbin, bokoblin, or any other variation of monster made. Look at these markings. They look like they fit to something."

"Come on, let's see what Link and Midna found. Maybe they have some answers." Zelda led the way out, and Brad looked back at the body.

"Tell her..." He heard as he left the room.

...

 **Yes, that is the surprise I mentioned a few chapters ago! Don't spoil it for those that don't get it though! Some people have been asking about King Bulbin, and he will appear more later! I am really excited right now, if you couldn't tell! I feel like I'm using a lot of exclamation points... Anyways, recap!**

 **We follow Brad and Zelda, who go through several different rooms.**

 **Brad discovers the hard way what a mimic is.**

 **Brad has his rematch with King Bulbin.**

 **Things are getting intense! I really like this story, but I have another one that won't get out of my head! It does take place post Veil of Darkness, so there will be spoilers, but it's a super, mega, ultra crossover of total epicness! Tell me what you think of that idea, and review please! Thanks! Job 42: 10-17**


	24. The Guardian

**So, Fanfiction has been acting up lately, so chapters other than the first two don't like posting. I found a way to get around it, but it still takes a lot of time. Regardless, shoutout to Lady Maggs!**

...

Link and Midna froze as a howl pierced the air. "What was that?" Link wondered.

"King Bulbin losing once again." Link turned around to see Brad toss him a horn. "That's my trophy of victory."

"Did you really fight him single-handedly?"

"Yes. I learned that there is a bounty on our heads too. Apparently King Bulbin was going to take someone my head, and turn in Zelda for twenty times what I'm worth."

"Why is she worth more? Weren't the shadow beasts after you?" Midna asked. Brad just shrugged.

"Oh, we found this." Link held up the piece of metal they found.

"Interesting. King Bulbin had this." Zelda held up the piece she had. "They look like two halves of something."

"Hand them over, I think I see how they go together." Brad said. They handed him the metal, and he fit the two chunks of metal together seamlessly. Holding it up, he said "Perfect. Now, what does it fit into, because it's obviously a key."

"How can you tell?" Midna asked.

"These markings on the sides, and the design of the metal."

"Here." Link said, pointing to a hole in the wall. Brad walked over and fit the metal in place.

"Now what?" Brad asked. His response was a hissing sound behind them, as part of the wall melted, revealing a chest. "I think I know what that is." Brad walked over and opened it. "I knew it!" Brad lifted the Ice rod triumphantly.

"Nice! Now all we have to do is defeat the guardian, wherever it is." Midna said.

"Brad, I must warn you: using that will require magic, so don't overdo it." Zelda warned.

"How do I know if I'm overdoing it?"

"You'll feel it. Trust me." Brad shrugged and followed Link, who was looking around for anything that might be of use.

"Maybe we missed a door, or something that we need the Ice Rod for, but it has to be something." Link explained. "Perhaps a trapdoor. Just keep your eyes peeled for anything that looks like the way to the guardian."

"What, you mean something like this?" Midna gestured to a large doorway with markings similar to the one that was on the key.

"Yep. That's it." Link went over and grabbed the handle. "AH!" Link recoiled instantly after his hand touched the metal.

"What?"

"It's hot! Like, boiling lava hot! Agh..." Link looked at his burnt hand and pulled out a blue potion, pouring it on the wound. "Brad, why don't you see if you can cool it off for me?"

"Right. I don't know how this works though."

"Just point, and fire." Midna explained.

"Okay..." Brad pointed the end at the door, and fired. The ice stuck to the handle, slowly spreading across the entire door. "So it spreads... and I know what you mean now, Zelda. I can feel it." Link went up and touched the handle again.

"Well, at least my hand won't get burnt." he said as he slowly turned the handle. Halfway through, Link stopped and backed up. Thousands of tiny fractures had begun to form on the ice, spreading like a spiderweb on the surface. "Back up. The shards might hurt if it breaks." The four backed up, watching the cracks spread further through the ice. With an earth-shattering crash, the ice broke, and the door fell apart.

"Well, that's not what I expected to happen..." Brad said, looking at the shattered door.

"The guardian waits within." Zelda said. "Prepare yourself for the worst. Even I don't know what to expect."  
"Right. Let's go." Link led the way inside. Emerging from the tunnel, they were at the bottom of the cavern, where all the streams met and flowed into the chasm on the far side. The floor was made entirely of ice, making movement difficult.

"Where's this 'guardian'? It should be here, right?" Midna asked.

"It should be, but remember, they like the element of surprise." As if on que, a small white wolf pup ran past Link, and skidded to a halt next to the chasm.

"Is that it?" Brad asked.

"There's no way that's it. It's too... cute." Link walked over to the wolf, but before he could reach it, it leapt into the chasm. "Aaaaa... huh?" Link turned around and face everyone else. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Link! Move!" Brad shouted as he drew his sword, running towards the chasm. Link turned around to see a white wolfos three times Link's height wreathed in flame climbing out of the chasm.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"My guess would be a **Shadow-born Elemental: Alphaprima**!" Zelda yelled.

"Link, get back!" Brad called. "You two: slow it down and kill it if you can!" Zelda nodded, and drew her bow. Midna fired black magic at it, but it bounced harmlessly off it's hide. Zelda fired an arrow, but it incinerated in the flames.

"We can't touch it! Not with the flames around it!" Zelda called.

"My magic is bouncing off of it!"

"I can't get close to it!" Link called from behind it.

"We have to find a way to extinguish the... wait! That's it!" Brad pulled out the Ice Rod. The beast roared, and reared up on it's hind legs. In the brief moment it was up, Brad saw a large scar across it's chest. It came down on the floor with intense force, causing the floor to shake. Fire and Ice wolfos clones spawned from the floor, and flame came up around it in a circle. Icicles fell from the ceiling, and bursts of steam came up through cracks in the floor.

"Take cover!" Link shouted.

"Where? We're in an open cavern!" Midna pointed out.

"Just keep moving!" Brad said as he pointed the Ice Rod at Alphaprima. He shot, and the beam of ice struck it in the head, or at least, it would have, but instead the flame around it vanished. It looked at Brad, and charged. The small wolfos were no trouble. Midna had killed them. Brad rolled underneath the beast, and slashed at the scar, letting his sword sink into the now open wound. The Alphaprima howled in pain, and crashed to the ground. Link went to work on hitting it's head. It howled with every strike, but swatted him away after a few seconds. It shook, and the flame around it reignited.

"Brad! Hit it again!" Zelda called as she shot more wolfos spawns. They repeated the process several times, until Link stabbed it in the head. It wrenched itself free of the sword's deadly grip, and howled in pain as it fell over: dead. The four watched as it transformed back into the little wolf pup they had seen earlier. Zelda went up to it, and it opened it's eyes. It looked at her and yipped, wagging it's tail and play bowing, as if nothing had ever happened. Zelda smiled and looked at the others.

"Don't worry. It's fine. Perfect health." Zelda turned her attention to the pup.

"Brad, transform into a wolf with me. Now would be an excellent time to learn more about you being a wolf."  
"Why?"  
"Trust me." Link transformed, and Brad shrugged. He touched the crystal, and transformed as well.

"Now what?" Brad watched as Link trotted over to the young pup.

"Hi. Who are you?" The pup asked.

"I'm Link, and this is Brad. What's your name?"

"I'm Prima."  
"Hi Prima. What are you doing here?"  
"Momma sent me. She said to do what I was born to do."

"Were you told what you were supposed to do?" Brad asked.

"No. Momma said that I'd know."  
"Where is your momma?" Link asked.

"Right there! Momma!" The pup ran over to fully grown wolfos.

"You have failed my child." She said.

"I did?"

"You were supposed to kill us. We fought you off though." Brad explained.

"How? No one has ever defeated the guardian incarnation." The mother asked.

"I used the Ice Rod to negate the flame shield, and a handful of tactical maneuvers to render it helpless, while Link killed it."

"How can I ever thank you?"

"Thank us?" Link asked.

"My son can now grow to be like any other one of our race. He was doomed to serve as the vessel for the guardian for all his life. He is free now. One day, I will return the favor, Hero." Link looked at her and began to speak. "Ha, I may not look like it, but I hear about you Link. You are the blue-eyed beast. You are the shadow-walker. I know who you really are. I will repay you, I promise. Come, Prima." And with that, the two of them turned and left the cavern.

"Momma, who was the other one?" was the last thing Brad and Link heard as they transformed back.

"Well, what did you learn?" Zelda asked.

"I learned that we have a very large number of allies." Brad said.

"The guardian is dead. The pup was only the vessel for it's incarnation. Brad, why don't you go grab the heart container and we can get out of here?"

"Don't you need it?"  
"Ha! I already collected enough to give me a total of twenty! I have plenty!" Brad shook his head, smiling. He went over to the container and absorbed it.

"Right. Where next?" Brad asked.

...

 **Thank you all so much once again for all the support you have given me! I'll be honest, you guys are some of the best fans I've seen! I've looked at reviews for other stories, and most of them aren't that nice... I'm really glad you guys like my story! Recap:**

 **Brad gets the Ice rod.**

 **The four of them fight the _Shadow-born Elemental: Alphaprima_ and annihilate it.**

 **Link and Brad talk with a few wolfos and form a strange alliance with them.**

 **Really intense chapter, and a very well written one if I do say so. Like always, please review! Ps 100**


	25. West Hyrule Field

**So, the beginning of this chapter is about Brad/Zelda, so if you want action, skip the first part. Shoutout to Lady Maggs again! I can't believe I have over 1300 views! You guys are awesome!f**

...

The four of them came out of the Temple of Frost to see a familiar face."Shad? What are you doing here?" Brad asked.

"Well, I was going to explore the mysteries of the Temple of Frost, but you seem to have beaten me to the punch once again." Shad frowned.

"We merely traveled through, we didn't really look around." Shad's expression softened.

"I actually have a quick question for you."

"Really? If it pertains to the Oocca, I've told you everything I know."  
"No, it actually involves the Gerudo Desert. What is going on there?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen the desert since I crossed the Great Bridge of Hyrule. Why?"

"There is a lot going on over there. Strange things appear in the sky and drop shadow beasts, beasts come out of nowhere, materializing from nothing, creatures similar to ones I usually see have appeared, but these are far more powerful, far more vicious."

"The creatures are warped versions of the light world creatures. And the things in the sky are portals. They use them to travel quickly from place to place." Link said.

"You have encountered such things before?"

"Yes, inside the Twilight Veil."

"Ah. I see." The five stood in silence. "I'd better get going. Good luck, and may the goddesses guide your path."

"And yours, Shad. Take care, old friend." Brad said. Shad disappeared into the Temple, leaving them standing on Death Mountain. "Right, now what?"

"We should check up on Hyrule Castle Town and Lanayru. His light most likely has been restricted as well." Zelda said.

"Right. Let's go then!" Link said, vaulting down the mountain. Brad laughed, and followed suit. Midna and Zelda walked down behind them.

"Hey, Link. I have a question for you." Brad said, glancing behind him. Midna and Zelda were quite a ways back.

"What?"

"When did you learn that you loved Midna, or rather, how did you work up the courage to tell her?" Link glanced over.

"Well, we had traveled together for some time before, and I know Midna. I knew that she loved me back, I could see it in the way she acted around me. I knew that my heart belonged to her." Brad looked back at Zelda, who was talking with Midna. Link followed his gaze. "Zelda's a good person. Strong-willed, good heart, and wise beyond her years. Rarely have I seen her not know what to do."

"How did..." Link laughed.

"You're very easy to read. Trust me, you'll know when the time is right." Link said as they walked into Kakariko.

"Brother! You live!" Darbus (yes I have been spelling his name wrong) called, rolling over to Link.

"It takes a lot to kill me!"

"What of the beast?"  
"Dead. Forever." Brad said.

"Wonderful!" Midna and Zelda finally caught up to the three of them.

"Please excuse us, Darbus, but I am afraid we must be going."

"That makes me sad, brother, but you must do what you must. The gorons are ready to help whenever we can!"

"Thank you, Darbus." Zelda said. "We won't forget." Darbus rolled away.

"Come on, we should cross Hyrule Field as quickly as possible. This is the most dangerous part of the field, so be on your guard." Link said, leading the way. The field was a vast, open expanse, the perfect place for the final battle with Ganondorf. He remembered when Colin got kidnapped by King Bulbin, and had to come rescue him. So many memories... they crossed the field with no problem,besides the fact that the Veil was expanding slowly towards them.

"We should rest here for a while. Recover our strength before going into the Veil." Midna said.

"Good idea. This is the last of the Veil, so there's going to be heavy resistance inside." Link said while getting out his tent.

"How do you manage to carry everything, Link?" Brad asked as he watched Link get out several pots and pans, some firewood, his bow, and a full quiver of arrows.

"Midna enchanted my bag. It expands so that I can fit everything inside, and I can use magic to summon things to the top."  
"Sounds useful."

"I can enchant your bag if you'd like." Midna offered.

"I don't have anywhere near as much stuff as Link."

"Wouldn't hurt to have it." Link said.

"Alright." Brad handed over his satchel. Midna muttered a few words in twili, and handed the bag over to Brad.

"Done. Now, the top expands to allow you to fit just about anything hand-held inside, so you don't have to worry about falling in. It also reduces the weight of items inside, so you won't be burdened with all the weight." Midna explained.

"Did you have to bring up the falling in bit?" Link moaned.

"Yes, so that way he doesn't make the same mistake as you."  
"What? You fell into your bag?" Zelda laughed.

"Yeah, I forgot that I could summon things, so I was rooting around in it, when I leaned over a bit too far, and fell in." Everyone burst out with laughter. "It was actually very spacious in there."

"I'll take your word for that." Brad said.

...

Below them, next to the cliffs, they heard laughter. One looked over the edge, and got the other's attention. The first one pointed down at the heroes below them, and told the other that they were the ones the king was looking for. The second bulbin grabbed it's club, and mounted their boar. They rode out, thinking how proud their king would be to know that they found the wanted ones.

...

It was about midnight when Midna came out to Brad. "My turn."

"Wait. There's something there." Brad pointed into the dark of night.

"I don't see anything. Hang on, I see it. Is it friendly?"

"I don't think so." The shadowy figure started moving. It came into the light, and the boar charged past them. The second bulbin on the boar smacked Brad in the back of the head, while a second boar rider came and knocked out Midna. A third one came and grabbed both of them. The first took out a war horn, and blew it.

"Bulbins!" Link shot up in bed. Midna was no longer beside him. He rushed out of his tent to see Zelda firing arrows into the darkness. "What happened?"

"I came out here, and I saw a group of bulbins carrying Brad and Midna away!"

"Come on!"

"Link, they're gone. They went into the middle of the field, and turned south, and then they vanished."

"We have to find them!"

"How?"

"Link? Is that you?" A voice came from the darkness.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Rusl came into the light. "Rusl! What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to find you. Me and the gang found a bulbin village, and we were wondering if you could help us eradicate them?"

"Of course! Brad and Midna just got kidnapped by a group of bulbins, so this works out perfectly!"

"Wait, you said village, a 'bulbin village', right?" Zelda asked.

"I did, that's why I came to you. This isn't just a camp with tents, but a village with buildings, society, and architecture. They are very established, and very well hidden."

"Right, lead the way, Rusl." Link said.

...

 **Okay, so I really like this. I've finally switched it around a bit, and made Brad and Midna go together, while Link and Zelda have to save them. I just was getting a bit bored of doing the same pairing over and over. I'll see how it turns out. Recap time!**

 **Link and Brad talk about future plans on the way down the mountain.**

 **The four travel through Hyrule Field.**

 **Brad and Midna get kidnapped by bulbins, and Rusl shows up in the nick of time to ask Link to help with a bulbin village.**

 **Yep, this is getting to be quite the story. I like ending on cliffhangers, it keeps you interested. Review, tell me, tell me what temple I should do next for Lanayru Providence. I'm drawing a blank when it comes to new temples. Thanks! Ps 46:10**


	26. Imprisoned

**Authors notes here**

...

"Brad? Brad? Can you hear me?" Brad woke up to Midna shaking him.

"Where are we?" His head throbbed with pain, and his back was sore. He looked over to Midna, who had fresh blood on her dress. "Midna! You're hurt!"

"Not as badly as you." She was right. He felt terrible. His back had several gashes in it, his leg was cut open, and his head was split in the back. "Based on what I can see, we're in a village prison. I can't see anyone outside, but I hear a lot of bulbins. Most likely, we're at their base camp."

"How long was I out?"  
"I woke up only a few hours ago, but I can't tell how long we were out for sure. The sun is high, but we may have been unconscious for a few days." Brad tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down by Midna. "Rest. You need to heal." Brad gave up, and the two sat in silence.

...

"Auru! I found them!" Rusl called as the three of them walked up to the camp they had set up. Auru, the leader, was on a log, inspecting his bomb launcher.

"Good. We can proceed then." He set his launcher down, and pulled out a map. "I looked around the village, and drew a crude map of it. They have towers here, here, here, here, a cluster of three here, here, here, here, here, two here, here, here, four here, here, here, and here. They have several large buildings, but mostly small huts. We can move in here." Auru pointed to the south portion of the map.

"That way, there is the least resistance when moving in." Ashei continued.

"I want to find and rescue Midna and Brad before doing anything else." Link said. "Did any boar riders come in recently?"  
"Yes, in fact." Shad said, walking over to the camp.

"I thought you were exploring the secrets of the Temple of Frost?" Zelda asked.

"I was, when Rusl sent me a letter, telling me to meet him here. I saw a trio of boars ride in from the north. They had bodies with them, I'd assume Brad and Midna, and they took them here." He pointed to the second largest building on the map. "It appears to be some sort of jail."

"Right. Prepare the assault." Auru said.

...

The six of them stood ready to attack the village at dusk. Link in his trademark tunic, Zelda, in her combat gear, Rusl, in his iron plate armor, Ashei, in her chain mail, Shad, with his crossbow (he said that it was still a work in progress), and Auru, in his steel plates, carried his launcher, with his broadsword at his side. Link and Zelda bid them farewell, and moved to the east side of the village. They were going to free Brad and Midna.

"They should be just over there, past those two towers. Give them the signal." Zelda said. Link pulled out a small mirror shard, and reflected the light over to the south side. A few seconds later, Link saw the return signal.

"Come on, they've started the attack." Link pulled out his bow and hawkeye, and started picking off guards from the towers in front of them.

...

"Midna! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"A bulbin just fell past the window!" Midna walked over to the tiny window, and peered out. Sure enough, the guards were falling off the towers.

"There! Someone's killing them! They're all getting shot!" Midna saw a figure in the bushes nearby, firing arrows at the guards. Then, she heard a battle horn.

...

"Come on! Get inside!" Link said, stabbing another bulbin.

"I told you to be careful! You raised the alarm!"

"He came around the corner as I went across!" Link said as he barricaded the door behind him.

"Brad? Midna? Are you here?" Zelda called as they ran through the complex.

"Zelda?"

"Midna!" They ran over to the final cell, and inside was a beaten and battered Brad, and Midna, who was at the very least, standing.

"Link..." Brad moaned as he sat up.

"Brad! Don't move, I have just the thing." Link pulled out a golden potion. "This should heal you completely, including the tissue inside." Outside, they heard an explosion.

"What's going on out there?" Midna asked.

"Hyrule's Finest has invaded the village."

"Hyrule's Finest?" Brad asked as he polished of the potion.

"Auru and his group. When we get back to Hyrule Castle, I plan on knighting them all for their heroic, selfless acts."

"Take cover!" Auru shouted outside. An explosion rocked the building, and screams of bulbins could be heard. Brad walked over to the window. His wounds were healing very quickly. He peered outside, and saw Rusl surrounded by bulbins. He watched in awe as Rusl disposed of them with one stroke of his blade.

"Come on! Let's go help them!" Link said.

"Wait! What about our weapons?" Brad asked.

"They're right over there on the table." Zelda said. Brad ran over and grabbed his weapons, strapping his sheath to his back.

"Let's go!" Brad rushed out of the prison, and into the fray. The eight of them fought valiantly, but there was always another one to replace the one they had just killed. "There's too many!"

"Time to even the odds." Link pulled out his bombs, and started throwing them at groups. Even with the bombs, hundreds of bulbins poured into the village.

"We can't win like this! Fall back! Fall back!" Zelda shouted. The eight of them regrouped, and moved out of the village, killing any that got too close. The bulbins broke off the pursuit after a few minutes, and went back to the village. The eight walked back to camp, and sat down, tending to their wounds.

"Thanks Link." Brad said.

"No problem. You're my brother. I would have fought them all single-handedly if it meant that I could rescue you."

"Hey!" Midna nudged him in the ribs.

"I would have killed three Ganondorfs to get to you, and you know that!" Rusl laughed.

"You two aren't even married, and you argue like an old couple!" he said, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, you're right." Link said.

"So, if that was their village, where's King Bulbin?" Ashei asked.

"Oh, probably still in the Temple of Frost, recovering from our last encounter." Brad said.

"You? You defeated King Bulbin?"

"Twice." Brad nodded.

"I underestimated you."

"Attention!" Zelda shouted. Everyone went quiet, and turned to her. "I would like to congratulate you all for your bravery and loyalty to Hyrule. Auru, Rusl, Ashei, and Shad, henceforth, you shall be known as Hyrule's Finest!" Rusl took off his helmet, smiling, and Shad stood there, wide-eyed.

"And what does that mean to us?" Auru asked.

"It means that I am putting you in charge of my troops, Auru. Ashei, you shall be the head of security for Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko Village. Shad, you shall be the royal historian. And Rusl, you shall be in charge of militaristic diplomatic affairs, meaning that you will have plenty of time to spend with your family, when you're not ensuring security between the races of Hyrule."

"I'm truly honored." Rusl replied.

"I thought you were going to wait until Hyrule was saved to tell them?" Midna asked.

Zelda smiled. "I was, but after what I saw today, I couldn't wait."

"Well, you should rest, the Veil still covers most of Hyrule, and it's expanding daily." Ashei said. "You should keep up your strength if you want to save Hyrule again!"

"Right, we will. Sleep well, everyone." Link said.

...

 **Okay, so it wasn't that long of a separation, but it certainly was long enough. I also gave the group a name: Hyrule's Finest! Recap:**

 **Brad and Midna wake up in a jail in the middle of a bulbin village.**

 **Link, Zelda, and Hyrule's Finest mount an assault on the village, saving Brad and Midna in the process.**

 **Zelda names Auru, Shad, Ashei, and Rusl Hyrule's Finest.**

 **Like always, review! Gen 9:1-17**


	27. Lethal Consequences

**Okay, this chapter, you may need a box of tissues for the beginning. It's really sad, and in somewhat great detail. Most of the people I mention are names stolen from other LoZ games, but a few are made up or differentiated from the actual names. And I really am not kidding, I cried while writing the chapter, and you are reading it. I cried, and I wrote the thing! Good, you're going to get some tissues. Good.**

...

"There it is. The Veil." Brad said. They decided to take the Western Entrance Road, where the bridge Malo Mart had made stood.

"Well, Hyrule won't save itself. Let's go." Link stepped forward, and into the swirling clouds of Darkness. Midna followed behind him, then Zelda behind her.

 _Once peace has returned to Hyrule, I'll tell her._ Brad resolved as he watched Zelda go into the Veil. He peered over his shoulder, and there was King Bulbin in the distance, riding his boar, staring at Brad. Brad turned around, and went in.

"I thought you would be right behind me. What took you so long?" Zelda asked.

"Just looking at the sunset, knowing it may be a few days before I see it again."

"Understandable." said Zelda. Link barked, and started padding down the pathway.

"Link, I thought you were able to stay Hylian in the Veil. You were in Kakariko."

"The spell I used has a temporary effect." Midna explained.

"Hey, Midna? I thought that you said the Darkness is far more lethal than the Twilight."  
"It is far more lethal." Midna reassured.

"I haven't seen anything to prove that it is..." Brad looked over and saw dozens of wood, stone, and pearl gravestones, all with newly disturbed dirt below them. Brad went over and read a few. "Here lies Gondo, son of Gaster. Here lies Sahasrahla, priest of Lanayru. Here lies Avera, daughter of Pepta. Here lies..." Brad's eyes fell as he read the last one. "Here lies Gor Caron, son of Darbus."

"Darbus's son is dead?" Link asked, not believing what he had heard.

"Many more will fall ill like these if we don't act quickly." Midna said.

"How come we haven't become ill?" Brad asked.

"It's possible that you have a natural immunity, or that you became immune over time inside the Veil." Zelda opened the gates, and inside was terrible. Shadowy spirits stood outside the doctor, waiting while their loved ones sat next to them, having coughing fits, crying out in pain. Others stood next to bodies, watching as soldiers laid ceremonial veils over them.

"No..." Brad ran off. He had to know, he just had to.

"Brad! Slow down!" Zelda called after him. Brad ran through the crowds of people, all the way to a house he knew all to well: his dad's. Brad rushed inside, hoping to find any sign of what had happened to his father. "Brad, who's house is this?"

"My dad's. He's not here. There's only one other place he'd be." Brad rushed past them, going to Telma's Bar. As he approached, he heard a voice he had hoped to hear.

"Telma! I have two more over here! Both have a fever and are convulsing in pain!" Brad stepped in to see his dad standing over two young men laying on a table. One screamed in pain, and then went still. "One is dead." The other stopped only a few seconds later. "Both are dead now. If this plague keeps up, Hylians, Gorons, and even the Zoras may become extinct!"

"Don't worry. Brad, Link, Midna, and Zelda won't let us down." Telma looked him in the eyes. "I promise."

...

Five minutes later, the four of them were headed to Lanayru's Spring. Zelda looked over at Brad, who was still in shock at what he'd seen. "Are you okay?"

"I can't save them. I can't do anything to help them. I've failed them all."

"Brad..."

"I can't do it!" Link walked over to him and Brad transformed into a wolf.

"Brad. You are my brother. Understand, I could have turned back many times, but I didn't. I know how hard it is, to see your loved ones in pain. When the kids were kidnapped from Ordon, did I give up, thinking I wasn't enough? No! I told myself that if I wanted to save them, I would have to do something, not wait for something to happen on it's own. When I saw the Twili suffering under Zant, did I stop, just because I might not save them all? Never! I was determined to save every last one of them, and they aren't even close to me! I didn't know what they were saying, I didn't know what their names were, but they were suffering, so I did what I could to help them. You may not be able to save all of them, but what about the ones you could save? What about the ones you can save? What will you do about them?" Brad thought for a moment.

"I could save them. I could, no, not could. I will save them. I WILL save them!" Brad transformed back into human form. "Thanks, Link. Come on, we have a kingdom to save!"

...

 **Shorter chapter, and very sad chapter, but a good chapter as far as tragedy goes. I am really getting back into the swing of things with this story! For the gravestones, the different materials are for different races in Hyrule: Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras. Recap:**

 **The four pass into the Veil.**

 **Brad reads several gravestones that are outside Hyrule Castle Town.**

 **Link motivates Brad to do what he can to save Hyrule!**

 **Again, sad chapter, but I love the bit at the end, with the motivational speech! Review, tell me what you think! Obviously you'll be sad, but that was kind of the point of this chapter. Thanks! Lk 18:27**


	28. Veil over Lanayru

**So, I really don't have anything to say about this chapter other than it's my fanficton, and I will do what I want to do with it. That's really all that I have to say.**

...

"So, how do we get down into Lake Hylia?" Brad asked as he peered over the edge of the Great Bridge of Hyrule. Link barked, and leapt over the railing. "Always on the move..." Brad vaulted over the rail, and into the lake. He plunged into the cold water, and surfaced. Link was several yards away, heading towards Lanayru's cave. Zelda splashed in the water next to him, and they swam over to where Link was.

" _Heroes, come..._ " Link padded into the cave. Inside was Lanayru, as a mist, slowly fading away. " _My time is short. I cannot remain in the Darkness for much longer. You have seen what has happened to Hyrule Castle Town. This is happening everywhere in my domain, to the Zoras, Gorons, and Hylians alike. Save them. I must go. I cannot remain here. I shall send you Eldin, to protect you._ " The mist faded, then vanished. In it's place, a light grew, dispelling the Darkness from the cave.

"Eldin?" Zelda called.

" _Yes, it is I._ "

"If you can dispel the Darkness here, why aren't you dispelling it over the whole province?" Midna asked.

" _I lack that kind of power. I still have to keep my province safe, so I am merely using what leftover power I have to clear the cave for Lanayru. I cannot clear the entire province. The power of the Darkness is too great. It's source is close. Keep on your guard._ "

"It's source is close? Johnas is here?"

" _Yes, now go. Dispel the Darkness, and rid us of the source._ " With that, Eldin faded into a ball of light that sunk into the water. Brad turned around, and walked out.

"So, back to searching for the bugs?" Brad asked.

"I'm afraid so." Midna replied. "Last time there were a few in Zora's Domain. Let's take the East road this time."

"Good idea." Zelda said. The east road was a new addition within the last month. It led from Lake Hylia all the way to Zora's Domain, and came into Hyrule Field on the north end. Along the way up, they found two Insects of Darkness. Zora's Domain was at the northernmost part of Hyrule's waterways, providing water for all of Hyrule. They passed through the lower half quickly, and went to the top of the falls, where the throne room was. Brad got up first, and walked over to the throne. Prince Ralis sat on the throne, watching as his people fell ill in the Darkness.

"Ralis, ruler of the Zoras. He was young when he took over, but he knew what he had to do." Zelda said, walking up beside Brad. Brad pulled out his sword, and slashed an Insect in half. It was on the back of the throne. Collecting the Light, they searched the area for more. Finding none, they proceeded onto the rest of the province. They found two more on their way to Hyrule Field, five in Hyrule Field, and the rest in and around Lake Hylia. Heading back to Lanayru's cave, they gave him his light back, dispelling the Darkness from Hyrule.

...

"I told you that they wouldn't fail us! Look!" Telma said, running over to the doorway. Eli smiled. His son had done it. Well, not _his_ son, but the one he claimed as his son.

"Brad did it. My son did it."

"Brad's your son?"

"Adopted son, yes."

"Who was the father?"

"I don't know." Eli turned back to those who were sick, and went back to caring for them. Telma did likewise, but kept an eye on Eli.

...

" _Heroes, I thank you for your valiant efforts, but take the light. My time is up. My spirit is fading._ " Lanayru said.

"You're dying? No, you can't die now! What about those in Hyrule?" Brad asked.

" _There will be another spirit to take my place. One is coming. Give my light to him, and give him this._ " A small ball of Light floated over to Link, who was now in human form once again. " _This is my memory, give it to the spirit. He comes._ " With those last words Lanayru faded out of existence.

"He comes?" Link repeated. "Who comes?" The water in the spring glowed with a familiar light, and out came a formless spirit.

" _Who dares show themselves to me?_ "

"Spirit, accept this." Link held the memories of Lanayru out, and the new spirit absorbed them.

" _You have Lanayru's light. I have his memory. He wanted you to give the light to me after I received his memory. I now know my duties as the protector spirit of Lanayru. I now need his Light._ "

"Before I give you the light, I must know: Who are you?" asked Brad.

" _I am Lanayru, wielder of the light of the goddess of wisdom, protector of the province of Lanayru, and friend of the heroes Brad, Link, Midna, and Zelda._ " The spirit morphed into the glowing snake form that Lanayru preferred. " _I understand your reluctance. I am new, even though I possess the memories of Lanayru, you do not know if I am telling the truth. I assure you, I swear on the Triforce that I am Lanayru._ "

"Good enough for me." Brad extended his hand, holding out the Light Pearl. The light shot out in a beam into the new Lanayru.

" _I know what Lanayru wanted of you, so, go into the Temple of Reflection, and face old foes once more. You must defeat what rests in the deepest recesses of the temple to grow to your full potential. Go._ " Lanayru faded, and vanished into his pool.

"What is the Temple of Reflection?" Midna asked. "I am not familiar with it."

"It is a Temple that looks at your past, and morphs to make you face foes again so that you may learn more about them. However, we should check up on Hyrule Castle Town first." said Zelda.

"Agreed. Telma probably already knows everything though..." Link said.

"Doesn't she always?" Brad laughed.

...

 **Not the best chapter, but a decent chapter nonetheless. I don't really have any words, so, recap.**

 **The four find and kill all the Insects of Darkness.**

 **Lanayru dies, and a new spirit takes his place.**

 **The new Lanayru tells them to go to the Temple of Reflection.**

 **Review please! Thanks! Ex 20:3-17**


	29. Reunion

**So, no action here. I made this chapter more of a storyline chapter, and put some background about Brad in here. It occurred to me you don't know that much about the character, so here's a bit more about him. Shoutouts to James Birdsong and Little Imp for your reviews.**

...

"Telma!" Link called as he opened the door.

"Link, hon, how are you doin'?" Telma looked up from the patient she was tending. Brad and the others came inside.

"Brad? Is that really you?" Eli asked, running over to his son.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"It takes a lot to get the better of me!"

...

"Telma, I have some news!"  
"What is it?"

"Midna and I are engaged." Link said, pulling Midna into a tight embrace.

"Do you have to brag about it so much?" Midna asked him.

"Yes, because I love you." Link kissed Midna, and turned back to Telma.

"Well, this calls for a drink!" Telma walked over to her bar, and pulled out a bottle of campaign, and popped the cork.

"Telma, I am glad and thankful for this wonderful gesture, but I fear we must talk about a more serious topic." Telma's usual smile faded. Her expression hardened, and she walked back over.

"Let me guess, the sickness?" Telma raised an eyebrow. Link nodded and sat down at the table.

"When did it start?"

"About a week ago. One man suddenly fell ill in the middle of the town square. He fell over on the ground in pain, and he had an intense fever. Someone instantly brought the doctor, and he said that it was not contagious after careful examination. He started caring for the man, but lost him sometime in the night. The next morning, two more people fell ill. Four more in the afternoon, and their numbers grew rapidly. Eventually, most of the people in town were sick, and the doctor ordered that anyone who had the supplies to do so had to open their houses to tend to the sick. Unfortunately, not that many people had the necessary medicine. I opened up my bar, and people came to me when the doctor was full, but even I have my limits. Eli came yesterday with more supplies he had, saying that they would be more useful where the people were. We helped as many as we could, but we can only delay the effects for a few hours. Not even the strongest stuff I had wasn't enough. But when you dispelled the Darkness, they started to recover, and a few have even healed enough to the point where I could attend to others."

"How many died?"

"At least a thousand, probably more. I only was able to care for a few hundred. The doctor or the soldiers could give you a more accurate count."  
"Why the soldiers?" asked Midna.

"They helped with the bodies."

"What did the sickness have? What symptoms?"

"Fever and stomach pain to start. Most blacked out after about an hour, and then it got really bad. They would start to convulse in pain, and scream. Nothing we could do helped them. They got worse and worse until they died. Some of them didn't even go through that stage, some would just black out and die. It was terrible."

"That sounds like the Black Curse, but how did you delay the effects?"

"Black Curse?" Link asked.

"We used blue potions made from blue chu extracts and combined it with hot spring water, xanthum gum, and thyme." Telma explained.

"Midna, you've seen this before?" Link asked her.

Midna sighed. "Yes, once. Four years ago, a dark wizard was using magic he did not understand, and he and a small number of people grew sick. Thankfully, they were contained, and the sickness did not spread, but it took it's toll on those who caught it. I sealed up the rift the Dark energy was coming from, and the sickness stopped. We redoubled our efforts to restrict black magic, but they were obviously in vain, for Zant used black magic when he invaded."

"Was Zant the one in the mask?" Telma asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Link was rather surprised. Zant had rarely shown himself to anyone.

"He came in, demanding my servitude. I told him that I would get him a drink, but not be his slave. He stormed out, muttering under his breath. The next day, the Twilight was lifted."

"Zant was the Usurper King until Link put him his sword through him."

"Did you have to say it like that?" Link nudged Midna.

"Of course, dear."

...

"Brad, my boy! You've grown! And those clothes, those can't be yours!" Eli was beaming from ear to ear at the sight of his son.

"Well, I actually have some news for you. You may not like it, but it is the truth." Eli's smile faded.

"Tell me, what is it?"

"You aren't my father." Brad hung his head at the sad news, but looked up to see Eli smiling.

"I know."  
"You knew? How?"

"A soldier came to me when you were just a baby, and told me that you were the son of Link. I took you in, raised you as my own, and I would have told you, when the time was right. It was the same day the raiders hit the outlying villages."

"The same day Link's father died..." Brad whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Just thinking to myself. Please continue."

"I loved you as my own, and I wanted you to have a normal life. I never thought I would see this, though!" Eli gestured to Brad, who blushed and smiled back at his very proud father. "So, tell me everything!"

"Everything?"  
"Everything."

"Where to begin? After the battle outside of Hyrule Castle, I talked with Link, and then Johnas showed up, and I put an arrow through his arm. Later that night, Link and his friends Zelda and Midna came over, and we decided to travel together. I went with them to the Temple of Darkness, and I got this." Brad pulled out the Light Pearl. "It makes me immune to the effects of the Veil of Darkness. After that, we went to Ordon, and that's were I got these. They're just like Link's, but blue. They feel like they were made for me. I went into the Veil over Faron woods, and I found out that when I'm in the Veil without the Pearl, I become a wolf." Eli raised his eyebrows.

"A wolf?"

"I transform into a wolf. Anyways, I got the Pearl back, and I went through the Lost woods, and found the Temple of Time, or at least, the ruins of it, and don't ask for me to take you there, because I don't know how I got there. Johnas showed up, cursed me, and Link saved me by getting me this." Brad pulled the sheath off his back, and showed Eli the Seeker's Sword.

"Nice blade. Let me guess... Hand and a half, unknown material, and it never tarnishes or dulls."

"You got it. It's perfect in my hands. It flows very well with my combat style. Anyways, I went on with them, and got to know them very well, and passed into the Veil over Eldin. Link proposed to Midna, and we all went off to the Temple of Frost, where I fought King Bulbin, got the Ice Rod, and slaughtered the **Shadowborn Elemental: Alphaprima**. We got back on the road, and I got kidnapped by some bulbins with Midna. Link mounted a rescue, and we got out. We passed into the Veil once more, and I saw the death around me. I came here, hoping to find you, and when I saw you, I felt better."

"Wait, when did you see me? I didn't see you."

"You were only a spirit then. I would not have been visible to you. Anyways, we dispelled the Veil, and now we have to go to the Temple of Reflection. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Vaguely. Let me get back to you on that one." Zelda came up behind Brad, and stood behind him, listening to the two talk.

"Ah, Zelda, this is my dad, Eli."

"Zelda? As in the princess?"

"Yes, but I would rather not have the world know." Zelda said sternly.

"My apologies. Now, you two have been traveling together for how long? You didn't really quite say."

"About two weeks now." Brad replied.

"Ah. So, have you seen Shad recently? He seems to be interested in something other than the Oocca, finally." Brad and Zelda laughed.

"Shad and the rest of Hyrule's Finest are holding positions at a bulbin village." Zelda said.

"Hyrule's Finest?"

"I am knighting all of them for their selfless and heroic acts for Hyrule."

Eli smiled. "It's about time! They should have been knighted a few months ago."

"Except that a few months ago, we were under the threat of being wiped out, just like we are again."

"Yes, there is that. It's getting late, I should head home and rest. It's been a long couple of days." Eli stood up. "It was great to catch up with you Brad, I really like it, and I'm very proud."

"Thank you, dad."

...

 **Eli is actually my dad in real life, so I really wanted to make him a part in the story, even if it's not a main role. I am basing a lot of the 'made up' characters after people I really know, and using their personalities to my advantage. Keep that in mind if a few of them seem a bit out of place. I don't think I need to recap this chapter, since it kind of was a recap chapter. Review, tell me what you think! Thanks! 2 Cor 8:1-9**


	30. Relations

**I have read all the reviews, and you guys are for the most part really nice and give me really good reviews. Shoutout to Barmanlovesyou for you review!**

...

"Telma, do you know anything about the Temple of Reflection?" Midna asked.

"No, but he probably does." Telma nodded towards the door, and Midna and Link turned to see Shad, slightly beaten up, walking in the door.

"Shad! What happened? Where's everyone else?" Link ran over to him.

"Still fighting I'd assume. I barely made it out. The bulbins rallied under this strange man, and they all rushed us. We turned and ran, but they caught up to us. I tried to fight back, but there were too many." A loud pounding on the door silenced everyone in the bar. Shad ran over and opened the door. "Auru!" Auru came in holding an unconscious Ashei, and Rusl came in last, blood streaming from a large wound on his arm. "What happened?"

"After I told you to run, one came up and cut my arm, while another one knocked out Ashei."

"It must have been a really tough hit. It takes a lot to take her down." Link said.

"King Bulbin will do that." Auru said, tending to Ashei's wounds.

"They rallied under King Bulbin?"

"No, King Bulbin rallied under someone else." Rusl said, looking up from his arm. "He looked a lot like that man that attacked Hyrule Castle a few weeks ago, but this person was definitely a woman."

"A woman?" Midna asked. "Describe her."

"She closely resembled the man, but she looked older, by more than just a few years. She looked old enough to be his mother."

"His... mother?" Zelda asked.

Auru nodded. "Aye, his mother. She seemed to speak with incredible power over the horde."

"Link, you said something about the Temple of Reflection when I came in, right?"

"Yes, I did. You know something about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I came across it while studying the Oocca." Brad rolled his eyes. "Apparently, it's somewhere around where the Gerudo Desert meets Lake Hylia, but it's buried beneath the sands."

"What is in there?" Brad asked.

"It said nothing about the interior. I have no idea."

"We should get going. The longer we stand around, the stronger Johnas becomes." Midna stated.

"You're right. We should be off. Wish us luck." Link and Midna moved towards the door.

"Brad..." Eli said, grabbing his son's arm. "I want you to be safe. Know this: A warrior's greatest strength is his greatest weakness. Don't lose hope, my son." He smiled, and handed Brad a plain gold ring, with ornate and strange markings etched around it

"What's this?" Brad asked as he observed the ring.

"A gift from me, to my son. Turn it twice, and touch it, then a mist should appear. It will let you talk with anyone who has a ring like it."

"Who else has one?"

"I have one, Auru has one, Renado and Impa both have one. I have an extra, so give this to Link. I feel like you may need it."

"Thank you, dad." Brad hugged his father once more, and left the bar. Zelda followed behind him.

...

"So, Brad, tell me about your father." Zelda said.

"What?"

"Tell me about Eli."

"Well, for starters, he's the best cook I've ever seen. He can cook anything, He's very loyal to what he holds dear, and he will never betray anyone. He's wise when it comes to food and life. He's been around Hyrule, and seen a lot, but his home is in Hyrule Castle Town. He's a simple man if you get to know him. Easy to talk to, fun to be around."

"I see."

"Link, if the Temple is buried in the sand, how are we going to find it?" asked Brad.

"I think that's what this is for." Link held up the small necklace that the gorons had given him. "At least, I think. I'm going to find out soon enough." Link opened a door to a strange place.

"Oh, no. I will not go in there." Brad said, looking at the mystic's shop.

"Why not? She can tell us what this is."

"I'd rather not say..."

"Brad, did she say something that you didn't like?" asked Zelda.

"I..." Brad sighed. "She said that when I would see her next, it would be at the hands of my conqueror."

"Conqueror? What does that mean?" Midna wondered.

"Fine, stay out here if you wish, but I must know what this means. Zelda, I may need your knowledge here." Link stated.

"I'll stay with Brad." Midna suggested.

"Fine. Come on." Link walked in the door, leaving Brad and Midna standing on the street. Brad looked around. He knew these streets like the back of his hand. He knew that if you walked north one block, west two blocks, and south two blocks, he would end up at the Star games. A young girl wearing a dress that was far too pink for anyone to ever wear, ran past them. Brad smiled. Agitha, the 'bug princess'. She had a live collection of every bug in Hyrule, and claimed that a huge grasshopper had brought them to her. His smile faded when he realized, _She never runs. She always casually strolls the streets..._ His senses sharpened. Something wasn't right. His hand instinctively went to his sword, when he heard a muffled cry behind him. He whipped out his sword, and saw Johnas standing there, with Midna in his grasp.

"Let her go." He was not about to let this creep do anything to his brother's fiance.

"Well, look who discovered how to make an empty threat." A hand fell on Brad's shoulder, and another one covered his mouth. In his surprise, he dropped the Seeker's Sword on the now empty street.

"He's just a boy, but I sense great power in him." The voice said. It was definitely a woman's voice.

"Where are the others?" Johnas asked him. Brad did not let his eyes wander over to the open door, or his expression give away that they were just on the other side of the wall. "Speak, or I will make you." A small knife materialized in Johnas's hand, and he put it up to Midna's throat. "Speak, or she dies." Brad's eyes widened, and he looked over at the open doorway.

"The gypsy? Why would one as... wise as Zelda go there?" The woman said mockingly.

"Get them in there."

"...and these markings are a language from a very long time ago. The say... Excuse me, please wait outside for these two to leave. Then I will help you."

"Johnas!" Link pulled out the Master Sword lightning quick, and instantly put it to Johnas's throat.

"If you haven't noticed, I have your bride-to-be at knife-point, and your brother is in no better condition." Link looked over to see Brad struggling against the large woman standing over him, but he did not lower his sword.

"You wanted Zelda alive, but not Brad, why do you need her?"

"I wanted all of you dead or alive, so that you could watch me destroy Hyrule once and for all!"

"You!" The gypsy exclaimed. "I see your future! I see what will happen to you!"

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"You will, you will succeed. I see it. Chaos, destruction, death. This is your future. It will happen. I have never been wrong, but you must grow in power to destroy all of Hyrule. You must go and find the... the Helm of Chaos. Only then will you be able to destroy everything." Johnas stood there, watching the gypsy. He threw Midna at Link, and Brad was released as well.

"I have no time to deal with you now." He turned to the gypsy. "If you lied to me, you will die."

"I don't lie."

"Come, mother." The two twili swept out of the shop.

"They will succeed? Is there nothing we can do?" Zelda asked.

"I may never lie, but sometimes I withhold some of the truth." The gypsy said with a smile.

"You didn't tell him everything, did you?" Brad asked, growing curious.

"I saw destruction, but in the clouds of chaos, I saw four figures, who fought the Darkness, and won. They freed Hyrule, and saved us from certain destruction."

"What is the Helm of Chaos?" Link asked.

"How should I know?" the gypsy replied.

"You said it!"

"I know that's the name because I saw it. I do not know what it is."

"I do." Midna said. "It's a Twili relic. It was forged in the first age of the Twilight Realm, intended to be a means of getting back into the light world, but it instead took us to the Dark World. A place filled with magic and evil. The Helm was sealed away in a temple that has been long forgotten, in the deepest reaches of the world of twilight. I felt it's power once, but only once, right before the Twilight Purge. It's power grows to reflect the evil in the world. When evil abounds, it is strong, but when goodness rules, it's power weakens."

"You are one of the Twili, Princess Midna." Midna stared at the gypsy, not knowing what to say. "You are surprised. I look at your past to see your future. You will flourish to be a beloved Queen, with this young man at your side as King. I see a great road ahead of you, filled with pain, and difficulty. There are unseen forces trying to make your future change."

"I will be king? The Twili would never allow that. Especially since I'm a light-worlder." Link added.

"They will make you king, after your heroic acts. But you waste time talking with me. Go, your destiny awaits you, Kings and Queens."

"Thank you." The four of them filed out of the hut quietly, and into the cool evening air.

"Let's stay at my place tonight. It's close by." Brad suggested.

"Good idea." Link smiled at his brother, who led the way. Link ran up to be right next to him. "The longer you put it off, the more likely she will find someone else." Brad looked over at Link, and then at Zelda.

"But I'm common, and she's royal."

"So is Midna."

"I don't know what to tell her."

"You'll know what to say."

"I don't think she loves me back."

"Oh, she does." With that, Link walked in Brad's door.

"She does?"

...

 **We meet Zant's wife! Finally! People have been asking about her, so there she is! I changed the character of the gypsy a bit, just so that she was a bit more useful. Recap!**

 **We catch a glimpse of a woman controlling King Bulbin.**

 **Johnas and his mother attack Brad and Midna, taking them hostage, until the gypsy saves them by telling Johnas's future.**

 **The gypsy tells Midna's future, and the four rest at Brad's house.**

 **Just so you all know: I am really having a hard time getting motivated to write with the hate reviews I've seen. Keep in mind this is only my first fanfiction, so it may not be great. If you really don't like it at all, just go read something else! Don't leave a review saying that you hate it, because I have gotten a few of those, just go read something else! Regardless, I do read all the reviews, and I like it when you do review! Deu 8:3, Matt 4:4**


	31. Travels

**I have decided that the soldiers in this fanfiction will NOT be the worthless cowards they usually are in other games. These soldiers are actually useful, and will stand and fight. Basically, after the Twilight Purge, they completely reorganized the military to be far more efficient, and far more formidable.**

...

Link crept along the cliffs, watching for movement. He motioned to Brad, who ran forwards, and took point. Midna dashed behind him, and Zelda behind her. Link took one last glance and rushed forwards. "I think we're okay now. I think we lost them." Link said. An ear-piercing screech echoed in the valley once more.

"You may have thought wrong. Let's move, before they catch up to us." Brad ran off towards the lake road. About an hour ago, they had been spotted by a group of shadow beasts, and were once again, being hunted. They had left early morning so that this wouldn't happen. Brad went over to the next cliff, passing behind a beast no less than two feet away. Brad watched as the beast turned around, watching for them. It stood there, then turned back. Brad beckoned for them to come.

"How much further?" Midna asked.

"Once we get to the road, it should go a lot faster. They won't patrol there, there's too many guards. Out here, in the fields, there aren't that many people, so it makes tracking us much easier, and there are less guards." Zelda said. Link dashed across the road, and over to where they were. Another howl echoed in the air. This one was much closer.

"At this rate, they'll catch us in a few minutes. Follow me!" Link ran out into the fields, sprinting at top speed.

"I told you we should have taken horses!" Brad said, running right behind him.

"They would have us already. Horse tracks are far easier to follow than footprints." Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw a shadow beast. They had been spotted. It howled, and ran at them. Link stopped, and fired his bow, hitting it dead in the... eye? At least, where it's eyes should be... "A scout! The horde isn't far behind! Run!" Up ahead, the lake road's patrol rounded the corner. Brad saw as he called for help, not daring to look back. He set his eyes on the road, forcing himself to move faster. He heard the horde behind them, the constant pounding of their feet getting closer with every step.

"Archer, fire!" A volley of arrows came out from the tree line, sailing up and over their heads, but right down on the horde. That was all they needed. A line of beasts fell, causing those behind to stumble. Link turned and stood in front of the soldiers. The horde stopped at the sight of the line of pikemen. The soldiers had formed a wall of impenetrable blades, nothing could have gotten through.

"Cowards!" A shadow lord shouted as it turned away.

"Good timing." Brad said to the guard captain.

"I had heard them all the way down there." The captain pointed to a small guard post just down the road. "I came over to see what it was, and when the horde came into view, I called all available units."

"Good call." Link panted.

"Just doing my job, Sir Link." Link smiled. In the four months since the Twilight, the guards of Hyrule had really stepped up with their training programs. Full training was required, and even the veterans had to go through the new training. They had begun focusing on building teamsmanship, and encouraging soldiers to stay in groups. "Power in numbers, strength in yourself, courage for Hyrule." was the new motto for the knights.

"We must get going. I wrote a letter to Fyer, telling him to prepare the cannon for our arrival." Zelda said.

"Ah, yes. I screened that letter and sent it through last night." the captain said.

"You screen letters?" Brad asked.

"Select ones, yes. There are far too many to screen all of them, so it's just random ones going up and down the road."

"Disturbing..." Midna whispered to Link.

"There were a few incidents right after the Twilight with a handful of Ganon's agents." Zelda whispered to Midna. "Come on, let's get going."

...

"Link! I got the cannon all warmed up for ya!" Fyer called as Link walked across the wooden bridges leading to the cannon. "Who's this?" Fyer nodded at Brad.

"I'm Brad, Link's... companion. I'll be traveling with him."

"Whatever. Like always, ten rupees each." Link shook his head and pulled out his wallet, only to see that Brad had it under control.

"Here's fifty, keep the change."

"Normal or oasis?"

"Oasis, please." Fyer stepped aside, and Brad got in.

"Four Oasis flights, coming right up." He walked over to his controls, and turned the platform with one crank, while adjusting the cannon with another. "Fire in the hole!" Fyer shouted as he shot the cannon.

"Fyer, I've always wondered: what do you use to shoot people, because there isn't any powder in there?" Midna asked.

"Air."

"Air?"

"Yup, next." Link stepped over to the cannon, and hopped inside. "This crank pulls air into a chamber underneath the platform, and this one releases it into the bottom of the cannon. The air rushes into the bottom super fast, and with nowhere else to go, it shoots out the top, taking the person with it. Powder is just too unpredictable, too powerful, and way too volatile. This is the second cannon, since the first one blew up. Next, please." Zelda moved into position next.

"And it's perfectly safe?"

"Completely, well, unless you don't follow procedure. One time, one idiot got in the cannon upside down. Long story short, he never came back, insisting that I'm the one that broke both of his legs and arms." Midna laughed, and crawled in the cannon.

"Fire in the hole!" Fyer shouted as he launched Midna towards the Gerudo Desert.

...

 **Short chapter, I know. I wanted to sort of mimic the chase from the Hobbit movies and mix it with the Warg attack from LotR, but make it with my fanfiction. I've made a lot of serious chapter recently, so I wanted to have a good laugh with Fyer, the cannon guy. Recap:**

 **We open with an epic chase, and have the heroes running for their lives.**

 **The guards rally and scare off the horde of shadow beasts.**

 **The heroes get launched into the Gerudo Desert.**

 **I wanted to have some humor in there. It would get really strange if there was no humor at all. Besides, everyone needs a laugh every now and then. Matt 19:16-19**


	32. The Temple Entrance

**So sorry about not posting a new chapter yesterday! I was so busy doing other things, that I totally forgot about writing the next chapter! Sorry!**

...

The desert was hot, even in the cool evening air. Link, Brad, Zelda, and Midna stood there, watching the desert winds. "So, you never told us, what does that amulet do?" asked Brad.

"Oh, right." Link pulled out the strange amulet. "It's basically a compass, but far more powerful. It points us to the Temple of Reflection by pulsing. The faster it pulses, the closer it is to the entrance. We just have to be near it to start finding it."

"We're in a desert! It could be anywhere!"

"But I have a plan." Zelda said. "The amulet is magic, so if we can boost it's magic, it may boost it's sensing range."

"Allow me." Midna grabbed the amulet from Link and started muttering. She stopped muttering and watched it. Nothing. She sighed, and gave it back to Link. "It's not anywhere near here. Let's start walking."

The evening passed, and night fell, bringing the cold winds from the north with it. Wandering the desert was a tedious and boring task. "Maybe it's over near the..." Brad started, when the amulet pulsed. It was a weak pulse, but the first one they had seen.

"We're getting close." Link walked one way, and the pulse grew weaker. He turned around, and it grew stronger. Walking that way, the pulses grew stronger, and more frequent. Link smiled. _Finally, some luck!_ He took one more step, and the amulet shattered.

"What happened?" Brad asked.

"It just shattered. I didn't do it!" Link said defensively.

"It shattered right where you're standing." Midna pointed out.

"Time to start digging." Brad pulled out a shovel.

"You brought a shovel with you?"

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared." He put his shovel in the dirt and started working. Zelda looked at Midna and shrugged. She walked over next to Brad, and started digging with her hands. Link and Midna watched as Zelda got covered in dirt and dust, Brad was just as dirty. Link suddenly burst out laughing, and ran over to help them out.

"Nothing like a little dust to give you that travel-hardened look, right?" Link said. Zelda laughed.

"I don't think you have enough dirt on you yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Brad said. "You need some right... there!" Brad hurled a ball of dirt at Link, hitting his leg.

"Hey!" Link picked up some dirt and threw it at Brad, who ducked.

"Missed me! Ow!" Brad exclaimed as a wad of dirt hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Midna throwing more dirt at him.

"That's for throwing dirt at Link!" She threw the other one. "And that's just because I wanted to!" Their dig soon devolved to them throwing dirt wads at one another. Slowly, they were actually digging their way down. Brad grabbed his shovel and ran into the hole, intending to get a whole shovelful of dirt to toss at Link. He thrust his shovel into the dirt, and stopped. He had hit a rock.

"Hey! I found something!" he called. Link, Zelda and Midna slid down next to him. All four of them were covered, head to toe, in dirt.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"Something made of rock, that's for sure." He pulled out his shovel, and the sand around them started shifting. They were sinking, or, at least they thought they were sinking. Slowly, out of the sand, came a structure. The hole they had dug was filling in underneath them, lifting them in front of the structure. An entrance appeared, sand pouring out of it, revealing the inside. Darkness was all that was inside, until, by magic, lamps lit the walls, leading into the Temple of Reflection.

"Well, here goes nothing." Brad walked into the Temple.

...

 **Short chapter, yes, but I really didn't want to spend too much time in the desert. I mean, you never hear great stories about walking. That would be just boring. No recap today! Review, and thanks for sticking with me! Heb 1:1-14; 2:5, Mark 1:11**


	33. The Present Past

**Notes here**

...

The inside of the Temple of Reflection was surprisingly bright. Only a handful of torches at the entrance lit the way into the primary part of the structure. The main room opened up in front of them, with several doorways, three of which were locked. Brad looked around. The structure's design was incredible, with light filtering through windows and archways. It was rather beautiful, until a low rumble shook the foundations of the building. "What was that?"

"I've heard something like that before... it's the sound the Twilit Fossil: Stallord made when I attacked it... that can't be it, Stallord is dead." Link said, shaking his head.

"Dead?" Midna asked him.

"As dead as a reanimated beast of the underworld can be." Midna smiled.

"Okay, let's tackle this like we have before, Link and Midna, Zelda and I. Good?"

"No, this time, Brad, you're coming with me." Link grabbed his arm and pulled him over to his side.

"Well, Link took charge." remarked Zelda.

"It's about time." Midna smirked.

"I have the feeling that two swordsmen are needed here. Something is at work that moves against us, hidden and unseen. Be cautious." Zelda shrugged, and pulled Midna to the southernmost doorway. Link and Brad went through the opposite door.

"You wanted me to come with you for another reason, didn't you?" asked Brad.

"Yes, to give you some training that may save your life."

"Why wait until now?"

"You weren't ready. Now, listen. In battle, feel, don't think. Trust your instincts. Let yourself flow with the combat. Only when you know how to let go, do you have what it takes to conquer anything."

"I don't quite understand."

"I didn't either, but you will. It will just click one day, and everything will make sense."

"I'll take your word for it..." They finally reached the end of the hallway, and the architecture had changed. "This looks like...

"Arbiter's Grounds." A large stone door closed behind them, and the room started shifting, the structure changing. "No... Brad, get behind me."

"We fight together."

"No! You don't have a Spinner! You can't help me now." The skeleton in the center of the room was now moving, and turning towards them. The Twilit Fossil: Stallord, was back. Link leapt into action, pulling out a top-like device, and hopping on. He started moving around the room, circling Stallord. Minions rose out of the ground, the prisoners from so long ago, when Arbiter's Grounds was still in use. Brad stood at the door, watching Link bounce off the minions, and back onto the track around the sinkhole.

"Feel, don't think." Brad reminded himself as he pulled out his bow. Taking careful aim, he unleashed arrow after arrow at the minions, clearing Link's path. Link smiled, and bounced off the wall again, heading straight for Stallord's base. One solid hit later, the sand started to sink, and Link beckoned for Brad to come down.

"If this is anything like the other fight, I'm going to spiral up this tower, and the head is going to fly up to kill me. When I hit the head, run over and hack away at the pulsing wound." Link explained.

"Pulsing wound?"

"It should be on the top of the skull." Link sped away on the spinner, going up with incredible speed. Everything went like Link thought it would. The head spit fireballs at Link, who dodged, until it was close enough to hit. Link bounced off the wall, and straight into the skull. Both came tumbling to the ground, and Link ran over next to Brad. They dashed to Stallord, and hacked and stabbed at the gaping hole in it's head. Unlike the first time Link had fought it, they didn't have to repeat the process. The head disintegrated into a ball of light, which flew out of the room. A bright glow blinded them, and the room was back to the way it was, no sinkhole, no skeletons, just an empty room.

"I'm disappointed." Brad said. Link looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "All that work, and not even a piece of heart." Link burst out laughing as they walked back down the corridor into the main room.

...

"So, we never really get the chance to talk." Midna said.

"What have you wanted to talk about?"

"Brad. I feel like he's... distant around you."

"Distant? No, I've never felt like he's distant. He's closer to me than anyone else I've ever met, besides you and Link."

"That's what I mean. You and Brad seem to be like Link and I: close."

"I... I'll admit it: I love him. But it won't work, he's common, I'm royal."

"I am too, and Link was a goat herder. Do you think I didn't think about this when I determined that I loved him?"

"Well..."

"Ha! For wielding the Triforce of Wisdom, you lack common sense. If you love him, tell him. Every moment you wait, there is a chance he may fall for someone else. If you truly love him, go get him." Zelda remained silent, and walked into the room.

"Well, wisdom may come in handy here, far more than power." Mirrors all around them reflected the light, and five crystals were placed around the room. Short walls blocked the path of the light in several places.

"Yep, it's all you. Have at it." Midna patted Zelda on the shoulder, who just rolled her eyes, and then walked over to the crystals, observing them.

"They're sun crystals. They react in the sunlight, powering the crystal. My guess is that we have to activate all of them."

"How?"

"These are mirrors, so we can turn them most likely, make them reflect in different directions." Zelda went to work, turning this mirror, adjusting another, activating the crystals one by one. Soon, there was one crystal left, but no mirrors left to use.

"You failed. How does that happen with something like this?"

"Simple, I made a mistake. Maybe I have to use one mirror to reflect two times, from two angles." Zelda started moving the mirrors once more. The light shifted, and fell on the last crystal. The crystals started glowing, and the room lit up. A pedestal arose in the center of the room, and light came from the crystals. It hit the pedestal, and a ball of light came forth. It shot out of the room, and into the main hall.

"What was that?" asked Midna.

"Obviously something we need. Follow it." Zelda strode past Midna, and back towards the entrance.

...

 **So, for those who don't know (First off, you should not be reading this far into this fanfiction without completing the game), Stallord was the boss in Arbiter's Grounds. Because it's an old fight, I didn't go into as much detail. I wanted to have Link and Brad go together, because I need to have Brad and Zelda separate for a while while they do some thinking about each other. Now, recap.**

 **Link and Brad go off and defeat Stallord.**

 **Zelda and Midna talk about Brad.**

 **Zelda and Midna (but mostly Zelda) figure out a puzzle with mirrors and sunlight.**

 **You will find out what the light does in the next chapter. Until then, you'll just have to wait. Review please! Thanks! Ps 23**


	34. The Present Past Part 2

**No words for today, but a shoutout to Barmanlovesyou for the review!**

...

Link and Brad came out into the main room. The light was hovering over one of the other doorways, one of the locked ones. It stayed for a few seconds, when it sank into the floor. The bars on the door lifted, and a loud click was heard. "Door's open." Link walked over and opened the door. A wave of heat surged through the door.

"It's as hot as a volcano in there!" Brad exclaimed.

"No hotter than Goron Mines. Speaking of which..." Brad walked in to see a large black beast, wreathed in fire, chains on its hands and feet.

"You've seen it before, haven't you?"

"Twilit Igniter: Fyrus. Yes, I've seen him before." Link pulled out his Iron Boots, and trudged over to one side, leaving Brad next to the door. "Okay, so when I say, shoot the crystal in its head."

"Okay." The beast was stirring. The chains were melting, and the creature was roaring. The crystal pulsed to life, and the chains broke.

"Now!" Link shouted. Brad already had his bow out and ready. He fired off an arrow, making it's mark. The beast hadn't even taken a step, and Link was pulling at it's legs. It fell over with a crash on the floor. Acting on instinct, Brad stabbed at the crystal, which was pulsing with dark energy. Two slashes later, Fyrus swung at Brad, throwing him across the room. Brad blinked away the spots in his vision. Link ran over, and spoke. Brad stared at him, but heard nothing. Link turned and shielded Brad from the fire spewing out of Fyrus. A low roar filled Brad's head, quickly growing in volume.

"Brad! Come on!" Link shouted as the stream of fire ended.

"Sorry, I blacked out."

"I should have warned you." Link grabbed the chain again, and yanked. Fyrus came crashing down once more. Brad decided to take the more cautious approach, and stood back , swinging at Fyrus with the tip of the Seeker's Sword. It was efficient enough, and when Fyrus swung at Brad, he was able to move back this time.

"Brad! One more time should finish him!" Brad nodded and loosed another arrow. He repeated the same procedure, and with one final stab, the crystal shattered. Fyrus flung his arms around, shrieking in pain, before collapsing on the floor. Link walked over to Brad and watched as the light came out of Fyrus, moving back into the main room. They walked over to follow it, but the door stayed closed.

"That should have opened. Why didn't it open?"

"Because, I'm afraid, it is time for you to die." A voice behind them said.

"Zant! You're dead! I killed you, I stabbed you through the head, heart, and neck!" Link shouted in disbelief.

"Dead? No, I cannot die. You cannot kill what is already dead."

"Then we will send you into the abyss!" Brad snarled. Brad didn't know Zant like Link did, but he knew enough to know that Zant was a force to be reckoned with.

"You're just a shadow, a pathetic excuse for a hero, young one."  
"My brother is not..." Link started, only to have Brad step out in front.

"I am far from a shadow. And I am far from just an excuse for a hero! Link, Zelda, Midna and I, we are the Lights in the Darkness, the hope in the night, the healing in the pain, the peace in the chaos. And we will kill you." Brad asserted. Seeker's Sword held high, Brad walked closer, every step echoing in the room like the beating of a drum. Brad suddenly burst into a dead sprint, leaping through the air, and clear over Zant.

"Agile, yes, but foolish." Zant observed. His arms became blades, and the battle started. Zant's arms blurred through the air, blades whistling. Brad sidestepped, letting Zant fall past him. Raising his sword high, he brought it down on Zant, rending his armor. Link came in in a rush from the side, clocking Zant's helmet. Zant stepped back, and split in two. Those two split in two, and those four split. The eight Zant's circled Brad and Link, each one looking like the next.

"How do we tell the real one?"

"You don't." All the Zant's said at once. As one, they swung their swords, each one leaving thin but deep wounds in their arms and legs.

"I know how." Link brought out the Shadow Crystal and transformed. As a wolf, Link's eye's started glowing. He looked at every one, stopping at one of them. Link leapt at that Zant, tackling him to the ground.

"Stupid heroes and your blasted magics!" Zant cursed. Link saw Brad, and moved over. Brad was coming in for the fatal blow. Jumping into the air, Brad brought the Seeker's Sword down straight into Zant's chest, piercing armor, flesh, and bone. He went in so hard that his sword embedded itself into the ground beneath Zant.

"Master, son, I have failed you." His body melted away, and a ball of light shone in his place. Link stood back up, and Brad pulled out his sword from the ground.

"How did Johnas bring back Zant?" Brad asked.

"Probably with his dark magic. Midna would know most likely. What do you think those two lights did?"

"Perhaps opened the other doors."

...

Zelda walked back into the main room, her battle gear fit snugly. There were times that she wished she had had it, and times where it was a burden. Right now, it was mostly a burden. The thick pads were not comfortable. Midna was right behind her, when they heard a loud screeching. Zelda glanced at Midna, and quickened her pace into the main room. They had lost the light a few minutes ago. The hallway seemed longer than before. They came into the main room to see Link and Brad tending to their wounds. "Hey." Brad said.

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"We went down the first corridor to find the Twilit Fossil: Stallord. You remember, the one from Arbiter's Grounds?" Link started.

"How could I forget? That thing still creeps me out." Midna shuddered.

"Well, a ball of light came out of it's remains, and it opened that door." Link pointed to the one closest to him. "That one had the Twilit Igniter: Fyrus, from the Goron Mines." Midna remembered him quite well. Daribus had been transformed by the Fused Shadow, and turned into that beast. "After we killed that, Zant decided to show up for a rematch."

"Zant? How?" Zelda asked.

"We think Johnas may have reanimated him."

"Yeah, but he was no match for you the first time, let alone both of us this time!" Brad smiled.

"We took him down!" Brad and Link beamed at each other.

"Did light come out of them too?" Midna asked.

"Yes, both of them."

"We found a room filled with mirrors and sun crystals. Zelda figured that out, and we found a ball of light too."

"So... four altogether, right?" Brad asked.

"Yes." Zelda said, rolling her eyes.

"Did you see where they went?"

"No, we thought you did."

"No."

"Yes." Link said.

"What? Where?" Midna asked.

"We did?" asked Brad.

"When?" Zelda asked.

"Right there." Link nodded at the ceiling. Looking up, they saw all four balls of light. Slowly, they drifted down to eye level with the heroes. Suddenly, they rushed over to the largest door, each one going in a different hole at the four corners. The light in the room intensified, and the door vanished. Bewildered, they walked in, unsure of what to expect.

...

 **Okay, like last time, I didn't want detail for the boss battle because it's an old boss. The Zant fight was new, so I went into more detail there. I'm sorry there wasn't much with Zelda and Midna, but I really wanted the focus to be on the boss battles. Recap!**

 **Link and Brad fight Fyrus from the Goron Mines.**

 **Link and Brad fight a reanimated Zant.**

 **The heroes meet up and the light opens a door.**

 **I know the next chapter! It's going to be super fun! Those who have played OoT, the miniboss in the Water Temple is what I'm going to base it off of, just warped in my own way to fit this fanfiction. Review, tell me if I should have a few less intense chapters to develop characters. I feel like I should do that, but I don't know when or how. Thanks! Mk 11:15-17; Jn 2:13-16**


	35. Shadows of Themselves

**Notes here**

...

The room was massive, at least twenty yards in diameter. The walls curved upwards into a large spiraling tower. Brad loved looking at the archetecture, marveling at the colossal builds. His smile faded, when he saw Johnas. "You are strong, but you have only defeated my minions." His words were smoother than normal, as if he was trying to act friendly, almost polite.

"We are strong, and we will prevail." Brad said.

"Brad, let me handle this." Link said, pulling Brad back.

"No, we fight together."

"Together or apart, either way, you will all die." Johnas pulled out a small vial filled with a swirling black liquid. Midna gasped.

"Where did you get that?"

"Midna, you should know." With that, Johnas vanished, and the vial fell to the ground.

"What is it?" Brad asked.

"Pure Shadow. Run." Midna backed up, only to run into a wall. The vial was moving back and forth, the stop on it loosening.

"What does it do?" Zelda wondered.

"Don't let it touch you!"

"Why?"

"It creates a shadow clone, an exact copy of you." The vial burst open, and the liquid spilled out. It pulsed, and grew in size. The **Shadow-born Amoeba: Morpheus** was now the size of a human, forming into a pillar of darkness. Tendrils shot out from the main body, securing it to the wall. More tendrils came forth, one of them hitting Brad in the chest.

"Brad!" Link cried, running over to his brother.

"Link!" Link looked up just in time to get hit in the head, and thrust over to the wall. Hundreds of tendrils came out, pinning them in place. Midna and Zelda couldn't move, and were soon covered in darkness. It released them all, letting them fall to the floor. They stood up and regrouped. Looking over, they saw themselves. Exact copies of each of them.

"Well, master gave us a job to do." Shadow Link said. His voice was exactly like Link's but had a dark tone to it.

"Then let us do it." Shadow Brad said. Drawing his sword, both Brad and Shadow Brad prepared to fight. Link and his Shadow were already trading blows. Shadow Midna and Shadow Zelda started attacking Midna and Zelda.

"Begone, shadow. Go back to the abyss." Brad commanded.

"Hahaha... pathetic fool. You cannot conquer anything, let alone, yourself." Shadow Brad started his attack, leaving Brad on the defence.

"I know me. I know my strengths, and my weaknesses!" Brad slashed at his shadow self's shield, knocking it away for a second. In that split-second, Brad stabbed at Shadow Brad's shield arm, but was deflected by the Shadow Brad's Seeker's Sword.

"I know how to protect your weaknesses as well." Brad felt someone run into his back. Glancing over his shoulder, Link stood back-to-back with Brad.

"I can't land a hit!" Brad told Link.

"I know. Trade targets!" Link shouted as he faced Shadow Brad. Link came face to face with Shadow Link.

"The Hero's brother. I am interested to learn your fighting style, then kill you." Shadow Link said. Brad charged, and forced Shadow Link to step back.

Brad lifted his sword high, shouting "Light, shine in the Dark!" Divine light filled his blade, shining like the sun. Shadow Link shielded his eyes, only to have Brad slash clean through his defenses. Shadow Link fell against the wall, and Brad lunged. The Seeker's Sword went through Shadow Link, and he melted. The Shadow split in three parts, and one went into each of the remaining Shadow Mimics, strengthening them.

"Power! I have power!" Shadow Brad shouted as he changed color. "I am no longer your shadow, I am your soul! I am Darkness!"

"You are nothing!" Brad and Link pounced at Dark Brad, beating away at him.

"Link! Help!" Midna called, backing into a corner. Her Dark Mimic had cornered her, preparing to deal the final blow. Link, without missing a beat, hurled a bomb at Dark Midna. The impact blew Dark Midna across the room, letting Midna regain her footing. Link, satisfied with that, went back to fighting Dark Brad. Zelda had out her bow, and was trading shots with Dark Zelda. Arrow flew past Brad and Link as their fight with Dark Brad became more intense. Bolts of magic ricocheted off the wall, bouncing around the room. Finally, Brad saw an opening. He rolled under Dark Brad, stabbing up, into his Dark self's chest, behind the shield.

"You are a shadow. Nothing more." Brad said, watching Dark Brad die. A scream to his right drew his attention. Zelda had an arrow in her leg, crippling her. Dark Zelda was moving in closer, to point blank range, for the kill. Brad ran over, and sliced off Dark Zelda's bow arm. With the same movement, he brought his sword down on Dark Zelda's head. Link had rushed over and killed Dark Midna at about the same time. With nothing left to sustain, the Pure Shadow vanished, Morpheus died.

"Thank you, Brad." Zelda said, unable to move.

"Thank me when I get this arrow out of you." Brad pulled out a small knife, and cut the arrow out. Zelda winced in pain, but didn't flinch. Brad took out a red potion, and poured it on the wound. Brad took a quick glance over at Link and Midna. They were relatively untouched, with only only a few small wounds. Brad helped Zelda up, and the four of them looked around.

"Now what?" Midna asked. "There's nothing else here."

"Where did the lights go?" Brad asked. He was answered with four balls of light floating down in front of him. Hovering at eye level, the lights were... almost hypnotizing. Beams of light came out of them, and covered the heroes in a divine, pure light.

...

 **That's a wrap! No recap, it was a boss fight. If you want a recap here, reread the chapter. Really, do it. Review, inspire me! I'm losing inspiration! Thanks! Gen 22:1-19**


	36. Divine Encounters

**In the chapter, I mention the fate of Hyrule. That is an actual song, it is a great song, find it on youtube. Listen to it, really. It's good. Also, shoutouts to Barmanlovesyou, XgamerGirl7, and Doopliss for your reviews!**

...

The first thing he noticed was that he was wet. His arm was wet. Why was he wet? Brad opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ He though. The ceiling was gone, replaced by an endless sky. Brad sat up. He looked around at the chamber he was in. "Link?" Brad called.

"Link?" he heard a few seconds later.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Great, it's an echo. I'm talking to myself, and I'm talking back." Brad looked at the pedestals around him. There were six, each with a different symbol. There was a green one, a red one, a blue one, a yellow one, a purple one, and a gold one. His eyes fell on the blue one. He had seen that symbol before... Zora's Sapphire! Looking more closely, he could tell that it was fading with time.

"Hero..." Brad turned around to face three women, each shining with a brilliant light: one green, one red, and the last, blue.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Peace, Hero." the green one said. "You are in the Sacred Realm."

"The place of legend?"

"Yes." the red one replied. "My sisters and I left Hyrule at this place, leaving the Sacred Triangles here."

Brad's eyes widened. With a moment of realization, he knelt, knowing who they were. "I am sorry, Din, Farore, Nayru. I did not see it earlier."

"Rise, Brad." Farore said. Brad raised his head, but remained knelling.

"Brad, Hero of Hyrule, you have shown yourself worthy of your title." Nayru said.

"What of Link and Midna? What happened to them and Zelda? Are they safe?" Brad asked.

"They are safe, you will see them soon." replied Din.

"Why am I here?"

"Brad," Farore said. "you must know: the road from now on will be difficult. The fate of Hyrule is in your hands. You will succeed, or you will die. There is no alternative."  
"Now, go, Hero of Hyrule." Din said.

"Wait." The goddesses looked at him. "Help us."

"What?" Farore asked.

"Help us. Fight with us."

"We cannot." Din said.

"Why not? You made Hyrule, now defend it!"

"We are." Nayru said.

"How?"

"We created you." With a flash of light, Brad was back in the Temple of Reflection.

...

"Link?" Midna called.

"Midna?"

"What was that?"

"I have no idea." Link sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"The Sacred Realm."

"No, it can't be. Twili aren't allowed in here."

"But you are." Link and Midna spun around to face three figures.

"Midna, kneel." Link said.

"What?"  
"Kneel. These are the goddesses."

"Oh." Midna knelt next to Link, waiting for something to happen.

"Why do they always kneel?" Din asked. Link looked up, confused.

"Do they think they aren't worthy?" Nayru joked.

"Now, now, we have guests. Let us show them respect." Farore said.

"Fine... but the next time we do this we're letting loose, okay?" Din said.

"Fine."

"Were you... messing around?" Midna asked. Link elbowed her, and pulled her back down.

"Are goddesses not allowed to have senses of humor?" Nayru asked.

"I guess they can..."

"That is how I cam up with the platypus." Farore laughed.

"Sisters, we did call them here for a reason." Nayru reminded them.

"Yes, yes we did."

"You called us here?" Link asked. "Why?"

"We have been watching from beyond. We have seen your plight, and are willing to forgive." Farore said. "The Twili have learned, as we can see by Midna, and we are willing to forgive them, on one condition. The Twili will remain separate from the Hylians, but will be equal, and the same."

"What do you mean, separate?" Midna asked.

"The Twili were once Hylians, but they were twisted by the dark powers. We will not reform them into Hylians, but they will be able to walk in the light, and be one with the light, as they once have."

"But if you do this, Johnas's followers will come through the portal, and they will invade Hyrule with full force!" Link said.

"We know this." Din said. "We are not doing this until the Threat of Darkness has been defeated."

"Sisters, I believe that we must help Midna, for she is the one who holds the Triforce of Power." Nayru said.

"About that..." Link started. "why does Midna have the Triforce of Power?"

"Because we chose her. Johnas would have taken it, but at the time, he did not lust for power. Midna, on the other hand, wanted the power to go to you, to reform the Mirror of Twilight. She wanted it for you."

"Why didn't I notice an increase in my magic?" Midna asked.

"We kept it secret from you, to protect you. If you knew you had the power, you would have reopened the Mirror too soon, and Brad would not have been able to help you." Nayru explained.

"Our time grows short." Farore said. "Remember, the fate of Hyrule is in your hands. You will succeed or you will die. There is no alternative."

"Goodbye." There was a bright flash of light, and they were back in the Temple of Reflection.

...

"Zelda, chosen hero." Zelda's eyes shot open. Above her, three women stood, watching her.

"Sisters, back up. Give her some room."

"Come on, Farore, you promised." Farore sighed.

"Din, please this is the soon-to-be queen of the land we created. Show a bit of dignity." Farore said.

"You two argue like an old married couple."

"Can it, Nayru!" Din shouted.

"You want to do this again? I'll school you just like last time!" Nayru said.

"Ah... what is going on?" Zelda asked, rather confused.

"We have company!" Farore shouted. "You may be a goddess, but you must have a bit of respect."

"Fine. Let's do this so that I can show Nayru who's boss."

"DIN!"

"Sorry, Farore."

"Goddess of Power, and you can't..."

"NAYRU! ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Farore grew brighter.

"I don't mean to interrupt... but what is going on?" Zelda asked.

"Please, let me talk." Farore asked. The light had gone back down. "Zelda, I am sorry. My sisters and I usually get along quite nicely, but today has been an odd day. Now, Zelda, we have spoken to the others already, and now we speak to you. Hyrule is in chaos. We cannot directly intervene without major repercussions. We ask that you, Brad, Link, and Midna act in our stead. We have seen your heart, and we know what troubles you. Trust your heart, not your tradition. Brad is a brave man, he is the one. Zelda, the fate of Hyrule now rests in your hands. Failure is not an option. You will succeed or you will fall. Now, go, Zelda, Queen of Hyrule." With a flash of light, Zelda was back in the Temple of Reflection.

...

"Link?" Brad asked.

"What?"  
"Good, I'm not alone anymore."

"I didn't know that goddesses had a sense of humor." Midna said, sitting up.

"I didn't know that they were that... weird." Zelda said.

"You guys saw them too?" Brad asked.

"Yep." Link said.

"I guess."

"I guarantee you guys had a better encounter than me."

"They were nice to me." Brad said.

"They looked like they were about to trade blows when I saw them." Zelda said.

"Where to next?" Link asked.

"I have a feeling we need to go back to Hyrule Castle. Something big is happening.

...

 **I will ending the story soon, maybe with a few chapters for the afterstory. I know, so sad when a good story ends. But they all must... or do they? I may or may not have a crossover sequel planed for this! Recap time!**

 **Brad meets with the goddesses and tries to get them to help. They refuse. (at least to directly help)**

 **Link and Midna are next and the goddesses prepare to redeem the Twili.**

 **Zelda has the weirdest encounter with the goddesses ever.**

 **Tell me what you think! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for this story! Job 10:8-9**


	37. Enduring Darkness

**Okay, so this chapter will NOT have any of the main characters. This is a totally different perspective. You'll see what I mean. Shoutout to Ladymaggs.**

...

Power... He felt power. Unlimited power. Johnas stared at the Helm of Chaos. It was smaller than he expected. "Well? Is that it?" Johnas's mother asked.

"Yes, mother. This is it." The vault was not guarded very well. Only a few hundred animated statues stood in his path. No problem at all.

"I'm so proud of you, my son."

"Mother, we are not alone." Drawing his sword, _Infestation_ , he waited. The entity was moving closer. He waited.

"Viki? Is that you?" Johnas's mother swore.

"Who is this... knave, mother?"

"An old friend." Viki turned around to see a figure blocking their path. "Joshau. What are you doing here?"  
"I was about to ask you the same. I heard the guards fighting, and came over to see what the problem was..." Joshau's eyes fell on the Helm of Chaos. "Impossible!"

"Stand aside." Johnas commanded.

"I cannot allow you to take that from this place!" Joshau snatched a dagger out of his cloak. Johnas merely laughed.

"You cannot contest with me. I will take this, and let you live, or, I will have to kill you, and take it anyways."

"No! Viki, help me."

"We may have had something once, but no more." Viki warped herself right in front of Joshau, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Mother, release him. I wish to give him the chance to live."

"Mother?"

"Yes, he is my son. I will not let you harm him. Now, leave, and if I hear so much as a whisper in the wind about you saying anything about this, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Painfully." Viki threw him against the wall, and strode out. Johnas came over, and leaned down to eye level with Joshau.

"If you say a word, it is not her that you will have to worry about. It's me that you will need to watch for." Joshau watched as Johnas left, taking the Helm of Chaos with him.

"Wait!" Joshau called out, running after Johnas.

"What?"

"Why do you need the Helm of Chaos?"

"To destroy the world of light, and save the Twili from destruction."

"How will destroying the world of light save us?" Johnas turned and faced Joshau.

"Because we will no longer have to live in the shadows of the light. We can go anywhere. Do anything. We will make them feel the suffering that we have felt ever since we we sent here. I am willing to forgive. Join me, and together, we can bring order to the world!"

"Give me a few hours to think this over."

"I look forward to hearing from you. And make it the right answer." Johnas walked over to Viki, and dematerialized, warping to the Palace of Twilight. Helm in hand, Johnas walked over to the the balcony, where his troops waited his command. Thousands of troops at his fingertips, ready to die for him. "For the last age, we have lived in chaos. We were forced into exile by our ancestors, and by their wrongdoings, we suffer. No longer! Tomorrow, we march for the future of the Twili! We march against the armies of the world of light, and they stand no chance!" A cheer came up from the crowd. "Say goodbye to your loved ones. We march to war, and perhaps our death, but those who die, will be remembered as heroes for the Twili! The age of light is over, the time of the Twili has come!" A resounding battle cry rose from the troops, echoing throughout the land of the Twilight.

"Johnas!"

"Joshau, that was quick. And your answer?"  
"What must I do?"  
"Lead my troops into battle. They need someone with courage, and a will to do what is necessary."

"I will do it, my liege."

...

 **Short chapter, but we're getting down to the last chapters, and the final battle. I wanted to make a chapter with this perspective just to show you what is going on with Johnas and the Twili. Recap:**

 **Johnas claims the Helm of Chaos.**

 **Joshau shows up to stop him, but gets owned.**

 **Johnas gives an inspiring speech to his troops, and Joshau pledges his allegiance to Johnas.**

 **Winding down! Three or four more chapters of the main story, and then a few aftermath chapters. Review, and give me some characters to put in! I want to have a few minor characters for the last few chapters, so I will wait a few days before I write any more chapters. I want a quick description of their physical form, a very brief background, and a preferred fighting style. (Eg. Sword, bow, front lines, defensive. No magic!) Thanks! Rev 8:6-9:21**


	38. Calm Before the Storm

**Merry Chrismas and Happy New Year! It's 2016, and a new chapter has been posted! Thank you to everyone who gave me characters! So, last time the heroes started back to Hyrule Castle, and Johnas ordered the full scale invasion of Hyrule to commence.**

"My lady!" A guard came out to meet them on the bridge. "Maggin requests your presence."

"Thank you. Dismissed." Zelda said.

"Who's Maggin?" Midna asked.

"A very strange blacksmith." Brad said. When Zelda looked at him, he said "I know everyone in this town. Don't look so surprised." The four of them passed into the city, and turned south. Winding through the streets, people were surprised to see that Epona and Ginger were in the city. Horses normally were left at the gates. Maggin workshop had a small sign in front of it, and they stopped outside.

"Is that the princess, or are you that young man who wants to try and rob me again?" A voice called from inside.

"It is I, Zelda." The door opened, and out came a woman covered in soot and ash, with a sword at her side.

"Excellent. And Brad. How is that furnace holding up?"

"Better than ever since you fixed it."

"Maggin, why have you summoned me? There is much to be done, and Hyrule is in great danger." Zelda demanded.

"Right down to business. Well, as you know, I'm always working, and I made these." Maggin showed them inside, and displayed two sets of armor.

"They're beautiful, but why summon me?"

"Because as you know, I make armor for specific people. These were made for your companions here."

"Us?"Brad asked.

"I started work on them a full year ago, before the Twilight Purge."

"A year ago? How?" Link said, picking up a helmet. It was shining steel, with a visor to protect the eyes. Relatively light, it only weighed about 10 pounds.

"I just knew."

"You just knew?"

"I know what armor I make, I don't always know who it's for, or when it will be given, but I make it anyways." Link donned the chestplate. The Hylian crest shone brightly on the front.

"It fits like it was custom made for me."  
"It was."

"I've never met you before. How could you know how big I needed?"

"I just know. I get visions, foresights. I could see you, but did not know you. I knew you would need this armor, so I made it."

"Your work always leaves me breathless." Brad said. Zelda turned to see Brad in full armor. An open helmet on his head, platemail on his chest and arms, chain tunic around his waist, and armored boots on his feet. The Hylian crest emblazoned on the chestplate gave him a royal look. His sword fit on a sheath attached to his waist, and his shield on his back. Light shone in and bathed him in sunlight, reflecting off the armor like a mirror.

"Wow, you look good in that." Zelda said.

"Indeed he does. This armor will protect you against the strongest of foes. It's enchanted, so it will not break, except by very powerful magic." Maggin explained.

"It doesn't break?" Midna said.  
"No."

"Is this all? We have other things to do." Zelda asked.

"Yes, and expect to see me out there. I will not stand by while Hyrule is in danger. I will fight back."

"I know you will, and thank you again for the armor." Brad said, holding his helmet at his side.

"Go, you have great things to do, heroes."

...

"Destroy all in your path! Let nothing stand between you and Hyrule! Destroy them all! To war!" Joshau shouted as he ran through the portal. On the other side, he was met with five glowing figures.

"Ancient creators of Hyrule, defend against the darkness!" the center one shouted. Celestial swords materialized in front of them, each one brandishing a glowing blade.

"The master wants Hyrule..." Joshau started, only to stop when Johnas stepped forward.

"No light can pierce the darkness. None shall stand against me." With a thrust of his right hand, the sages were thrown across the Mirror Chamber. "Proceed, Joshau."

"Charge!" Joshau rushed forwards, legions of shadow beasts behind him. Dark Warriors, the elite fighters of the army, came forth, wielding swords and shields. Warped beasts came as well, shadow babas, dark keese, shadow moblins and all sorts of other beasts.

"There will be no dawn for Hyrule..." Johnas followed, moving with the beasts.

...

Dark clouds swirled over the Gerudo Desert. "He's back." Brad said.

"We don't have much time. Come on." Zelda pulled them into the castle. They went to a room deep within the foundation. A map was laid out on a table, and the generals of the Hylian army were there, including most of Hyrule's Finest.

"Good. Everyone's here now but Ashei, who should be back any moment." Auru said. His standard bomb launcher was next to him, leaned against the table. "The most likely place they will attack from will be here, in eastern Hyrule Field." Auru pointed at the map. "We will need all available troops to reinforce that side, but we cannot neglect the other two fronts, mainly, the western." Auru indicated on the map again as Ashei walked in. "There is the possibility that they may send their troops around, but it is unlikely. Ashei, what does your reconnaissance survey look like?"

"Not good. Hundreds of thousands of shadow beasts are pouring from the portal, and they don't seem to be stopping any time soon. My guess is that they are going to try to weaken us first, then strike when we're weak." Ashei pointed out.

"She's right." Shad said. "We must not forget the outlying towns and villages. Kakariko and Ordon are still in danger, plus there's the bulbins."

"Bulbins? Why should we worry about them?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Because they are strong. I know them, they follow the strongest side, no matter who it is. They are loyal, but only because that's all they know." Link said. "Both Brad and I have beaten King Bulbin in combat several times. "

"And how does that help us?"

"They won't go over to Johnas's side. King Bulbin knows we're too strong, Link." Brad said.

"I'm sorry, aren't you the kid that sells soup at the street corner?" another guard asked.

"I was, but I am no longer."

"How did you end up with us, the best and the brightest in Hyrule?"

"That is no way to speak to my brother." Link was looming over everyone. "Now, we should have some cavalry ready to ride out with Brad and I. Do you train knights to fight from horseback?"

"We do, but they don't fight well." Captain Rommel said.

"Keep the archers on the walls to keep them safe. Once we issue the charge, all the knights and cavalry will follow Brad and I."

"I'll ride with Brad. He should have someone to accompany him." Zelda said.

"My lady! I cannot allow you to put yourself..."

"Captain, I did not say that I could, I said I will. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, ma'am."

"It's settled then. You know what to do. Prepare for battle." Auru said.

...

"Zelda." Brad pulled her into an empty corridor, away from anyone.

"Brad..."

"Zelda, I've been meaning to tell you something, but I've not been sure how to say it."

"Brad..."  
"Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Busted!" The two jumped as Midna and Link came around the corner.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Brad panted.

"Hahaha! Look at the two lovebirds!" Midna played.

"You two are no better." Zelda remarked. A horn sounded in the distance. "The battle klaxon. Come on, the battle is at hand!" Zelda, Brad, Midna and Link rushed out of the castle to fight for the fate of Hyrule one more time.

...

 **Romance! Only a few chapters left. Sad... I've had fun writing this fanfiction. I'll miss it when it's over, but... will it really be over? Who knows? Recap time!**

 **Maggin bestows upon Brad and Link amazing armor.**

 **Johnas invades Hyrule a second time.**

 **A battle plan gets made, and Brad and Zelda get into an official relationship.**

 **The greatest battle of all time prepares to ensue.**

 **We are so close to the battle, I can taste it! I made sure to put great detail for the armor, because I want you to all be able to see what I see. Review, tell me what you think! Thanks! Matt 24:35-36**


	39. The Fate of Hyrule

**WARNING! WARNING! This chapter has the most epic battle sequence of all time. If totally awesome, epic battles for the fate of the world scare you, then skip this chapter. (you will miss the ending of the series, though) Oh, yeah, and shoutouts to LadyMaggs and everyone else who's read my story! Over 2500 views! Thank you so much!**

...

Rushing onto the east wall, Brad instantly saw why the alarm had been raised. Johnas had brought his full wrath down on Hyrule, summoning an army greater than any other. Shadow Beasts, dark creatures and other foul beasts swarmed on Hyrule Field.

"Brad," Zelda pressed closer to him. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Brad, the time has come." Link said, donning his helmet. "The fate of Hyrule is in our hands."

"Link. My brother. I would never have imagined this would be my fate." Brad watched as three figures rose from the crowd, rising onto an outcropping of rock. A low roar came from the crowd, spreading murmurs along the wall.

...

"Today marks a great day for the Twili. Today is the day that we blot out the light, forever! We will be free! Fight now, for your families, for your homes, and for your lives!" Johnas shouted. Joshau stood on his left, with his mother, Viki, on his right.

"Your father would be so proud of you." Viki whispered in his ear.

"I know."  
"I will fight till the end, you know that. Let me lead them." Joshau said.

"Then lead them to war."

...

The horde surged forwards at a slow walk, advancing on the castle. "Archers! Ready!" Link shouted. As one mass, all the archers on the wall drew arrows. "Aim!" Each one found a target, and pointed at it. "Fire!" A volley of arrows rained death on the first row of advancing beasts. The horde paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. A screech from one of them sent all the rest into a frenzy, charging forwards with incredible speed and agility, leaping over their dead comrades.

"Link, let's go." Brad ran to the stables, where about 300 horsemen were waiting their command. The rest of the Hylian army was waiting at the gates to follow them out. "Mount up." Mounting quickly, the cavalry rushed towards the city gates. A horn sounded, and the gates began opening, revealing just how close the beasts were getting. A volley of arrows cleared the bridge, letting the heroes rush into the fray.

"Charge!" The Hylian army ran out after the cavalry, armor glistening in the sunlight. Swords held high, the battle began.

The cavalry broke into three groups, taking a flank each. Brad and Link led the center assault, charging head on into the battle. Seeker's Sword in Brad's hand, Master Sword in Link's, they cut through the first rows of beasts with ease. After that, it became far harder to maintain a proper flow of battle. Zelda, who was riding behind Brad, shot arrow after arrow, picking off anything she could. Midna had leapt off of Epona, and was almost indistinguishable from the other Twili. Almost indistinguishable. Every now and then, a beast would go flying into the air, and Midna would leap after it, sending it crashing into the ground seconds later.

Link slaughtered everything he could reach, slowly creating a circle of dead enemies. Brad was pushing his way over to Link, and with every swing of his sword, moved closer to his brother. "How goes the battle?" Brad shouted over the noise.

"Oddly well." Link shouted back. Midna sent a beast into the ground next to Epona, causing the mare to jump. "That's my bride..." Link smiled as Midna took her place at his side.

"Link, something's wrong." Zelda said.

"What do you mean? We're winning." Brad asked.

"They aren't coming towards us. Look." Brad looked over, and sure enough, none of the beasts were moving forwards. They stood there, watching the heroes, not moving.

"They're waiting for something..."

...

"Master, the scum are surrounded, but we dare not move closer. They are too strong for us."

"I will deal with them myself, Joshau." Johnas said, scowling.

"Not without me." Viki said.

"Or me. I swore my life to you. I will hold to that oath." Joshau said.

"To their deaths?"

The two looked at each other, and replied. "To their deaths."

...

Brad looked over the battlefield from atop Ginger. Hyrule's Finest had taken the southern flank, and was pushing the beasts back. Black blades caught Brad's attention to the north. That flank was falling behind, getting pushed closer and closer to the wall. With a blur of steel and death, Maggin burst from the ranks of the Hylian army, sending the beasts into a panic.

"Brad!" Link called, bringing him back into reality. Brad looked over to where Link was looking, and from the crowd, came the same three figures from earlier.

"Johnas." Brad scowled. The so-called King of Darkness, the biggest threat since Ganondorf. Brad dismounted, and let Ginger go back to the castle. "We meet again, villain."

"Your time is up. I've allowed you to live this far. I'm afraid you've interfered for the last time." Johnas said, drawing his sword. "None can match my power. Not even the goddesses themselves can stop me. The Triforce is weak. I am power, I am fear. Hyrule is fragile, a rock on the edge of a cliff, just waiting to fall off. I will break you, and then I will break Hyrule." Johnas rushed forwards, bringing his sword down on Brad, who narrowly blocked with his own.

"Link! Help me!" Brad called out to his brother.

"I can't! This guy is too good! I can't land a blow!" Link swung at Joshau, who sidestepped, and stabbed at Link. The blade bounced off Link's armor, but knocked Link to the ground. Joshau went for a killing blow, but was shot by Midna.

"Wretch! I will kill you if you touch him!" Midna said, stepping in front of Link.

"Your magic is weak. Allow me to show you true power!" said Viki firing off hundreds of bolts, aimed at Midna. Reacting with unmatched speed, Midna shielded herself and Link, and fired back.

"Knave, you do not know to whom you speak."

Zelda shot at the now relentless assault of beasts, holding them at bay. "I can't hold them forever!" she called out.

"Hold them as long as..." A pounding of hooves cut Brad off, and a massive ax swung overhead. It came down, and sliced through the beast behind him. Johnas watched in horror as King Bulbin came over to Brad.

"I follow the strongest side. You are the strongest, I follow you."

"Then fight on the north end, they need help."

"Wolves are there. I go south." King Bulbin rode off, eager to join the battle.

"Enough of this! We settle this here and now!" Johnas attacked with a fury of strikes, forcing Brad to stumble backwards. Link tackled Joshau to the ground, and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Brad took another step back, trying to get more room to manuver, tripping over himself. "This is the one who will stop me? You cannot hope to contest with my power, my unlimited power! I will cover this land in Darkness, and I will be unstoppable!" Brad crawled back, staying just out of Johnas's reach. Link ran over, and leapt onto Johnas, distracting him.

"Come on, Brad! We fight together!"

"Just like old times."

"Just like old times." Link grinned. He moved around to the side, leaving Brad in front, flanking Johnas.

"You cannot outsmart me. You will both die." Johnas turned and threw Link, sending him soaring through the air. Brad ran over to his brother, who was unconscious on the ground. "How touching. You care for him, even though he lied to you."

"How has he lied to me?"

"You aren't his brother. You are not related at all." Brad turned to Link, wondering if it was true. "He used you. He used you to get what he wanted, and he was going to throw you away, like garbage. You were nothing to him. You never were, and you never will be anything. Go back to your life, live in the Darkness, and forget everything. Go back to your soups and daily routines. Forget him. Let him die."

"No."

"He used you! You must see it! What do you get out of this 'adventure'? Nothing. That's what."

"No." A tear gently rolled down Brad's cheek.

"Yes. He tricked you..."

"Liar!" Brad spun around and stabbed Johnas in the chest, driving the Seeker's sword clear through Johnas. Mortified, Johnas stood there, bleeding. The sword was driven clear through him, coming out his back, blood dripping down both sides.

...

...

...

Then, a chuckle, a low chuckle came from Johnas.

"You have chosen...death." Johnas grabbed the handle protruding from his chest, and pulled the sword out, leaving a hole through him. "I cannot die. Not even the Goddesses could stop me."

"Is that so?" Johnas glanced over his shoulder, and there were three women, glowing with celestial light.

"Impossible. You aren't allowed to interfere! No!"

"We made this world. Now, we defend it." Farore said, creating a glowing green blade. Her sisters did the same.

"We will protect our world, and we will not let our handiwork get thrown into chaos." Nayru said.

"We fight for the helpless, the weak, and the hopeless. We fight for Hyrule!" Din shouted.

"You cannot kill me, just like you couldn't kill Ganondorf. But this time, none of your... puppets can kill me either."

"Who says we need a hero to do our work?" Farore asked, blade held high. Brad, desperate for a weapon, grabbed the Master Sword. Standing up, he grabbed Johnas, spun him around, and kicked him into the goddesses.

"We'll just see who's invincible now!" Brad said as he unleashed a relentless fury of hits on Johnas, and when he backed up, the goddesses did the same thing, each in turn. Johnas face Brad once more, beaten and bloodied.

"I will prevail. I will..." Brad cut him short, aiming for the neck. Embedding the Master Sword in Johnas, Brad snatched the Seeker's Sword from off the ground. The all-too-familiar blade shone in his hands. The goddesses stood back, as Brad walked up to Johnas, pulling him off the ground.

"Try as you may to cover the land in darkness, there will always be a light, shining, to send it out. And I am that light." Johnas went limp, and fell to the ground.

"Well done, hero." Farore said.

"I only did what had to be done."

"Yes, but not many people have the courage, wisdom or strength to do it."

"And you have shown all of these things." Link said, limping over to Brad.

"You're alive!" Brad ran over and hugged Link.

"It takes more than death to keep me down."

"You will make good kings. Farewell, heroes." Farore said, vanishing from sight. The battle had stopped, and the beasts were just standing there, looking around.

"What are they doing?" Brad asked.

"Johnas is dead. They will revert to their normal selves now." Midna said.

"Normal selves?"

"For the most part, beasts are tame and docile. We use them as pets and a fast way to get around in the Twilight Realm."

"I see. How did your battle go?"

"Viki was strong, but, as always, I'm stronger."

"What about you, Zelda? What did you do while I was fighting Johnas?" Brad asked.

"I went over and helped Hyrule's Finest. I saw the goddesses, I didn't think they were allowed to interfere."

"I guess they are. They said that they would defend Hyrule, and they helped me in battle." Maggin came over and sat down, cleaning blood off her blade. Hyrule's Finest came as well. Hylian soldiers and Twili alike came over to see the heroes. The battle was over. Brad, Zelda, Midna, and Link saved Hyrule once more.

...

 **Well, this concludes the exciting part of the story. I will make a few more chapters, but they will be more aftermath and epilogue than story. I really hope you enjoyed reading! I am writing other fanfictions, so be sure to check them out. These last few chapters won't have recaps. Review and tell me what you thought of _The Legend of Zelda: Veil of Darkness_! Thanks! Jn 3:16**


	40. Finally Home

**Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much I loved writing it! This has been so much fun. Thank you all! This chapter will be differently formated. You'll see why in a moment.**

...

 _At the orders of the King, I, Shad Murraysson, am writing down what has transpired these past few months, following the Veil of Darkness._

 _The first year was the most eventful, with the marriages of Link and Midna, as well as Brad and Zelda. Link became the King of the Twili, and Brad became the King of Hyrule. They decided to join the kingdoms. Using Midna's magic, several portals were created throughout Hyrule and the Twilight realm, allowing passage from one world to another. Things were awkward at first. No one knew what to make of the portals, until King Brad went through to visit Link. From then on, a steady flow of resources has gone from one world to another, ranging from silk to steel to wood and water. The Twili were becoming more and more prevalent, and soon there were as many Twili in Hyrule as Hylians. Treaties were also made with the Bulbin tribes. Peace was brought between Hyrule and the Bulbins, and, because of the bulbin traditions, contests have been held yearly to test strength in combat, agility, and cunning._

 _Major changes started happening, and for the first time in hundreds of years, technology began advancing. Science, history, art and math grew exponentially. The first major discovery was made by a young Zora, who had used components of a Twili metal with medicine, and created a substance that could increase the stamina of any who drank it, with no side effects._

 _History has been uncovered in the Gerudo Desert, when a Twili stumbled across a large ring buried in the sand. The dig has been going on for the past twelve years, and we are still just scratching the surface. The compound runs deep underground, and has hundreds of room and corridors. I have seen it myself, and am at a loss of words for the inside. Carvings and pictures along walls show travelers from other worlds coming here, and a blue inside of the ring. It has been called the "Great Ring" for there is no other way to describe it._

 _The next year, after hearing nothing interesting from anywhere, we got some major news. Midna, Queen of the Twili, was expecting. Of course, news travels fast in our world, and within a matter of a few days, everyone can know everything. Six months after the news was heard, Link and Midna had their first child: Jacob. The first child who was part Hylian and part Twili. Six months after that, Zelda and Brad announced that they were also expecting a child. Six months later, Ionna was born. Once again, six more months, and Link and Midna were expecting again. Ursha, the younger of the girls among the royal families. Another year later, and Brad's son Talon was known to the world._

 _In other news, bokoblin raids along the roads have become increasingly more common, and Hyrule is threatened once more, but does not fear. The raids have been small, but have been dangerous enough to force the king to order the roads to be patrolled. These have gone on for the past nine years._

 _This concludes my report on the events after the Veil of Darkness. May it serve as a useful, and educational tool in the years to come._

...

The whole of Hyrule had gathered in Hyrule castle town and into the castle. Hyrule had grown since then, and was now twice the size it was 15 years ago. Brad and Link, Kings of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, were meeting today, and giving a speech to Hyrule to remember the 15th anniversary of the Battle of Darkness. Zelda and Midna were there, as well as their children. Link stepped forwards onto the balcony, and the crowd grew silent.

"Fifteen years ago to this day, the greatest threat of all time was at our doorstep. Fifteen years ago, we fought for the fate of Hyrule. Now, looking out, I see why. I see every single face in the crowd here, and it reminds me that it came with a price. It reminds me that we fought, and won. It reminds me of my travels, and the time I spent with my family. I see the fruits of our labor here, and in the Twilight Realm. Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, and Twili live in peace now. I remember that day, when we fought for Hyrule. I remember the feeling of getting thrown. I remember looking around, and being surrounded by enemies. But what I remember the most about that day was looking around, and seeing everyone fighting. I remember seeing each and everyone out there fighting for not your own lives, but the lives of everyone in all of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. And today, fifteen years later, we stand, victorious!" Link said, causing the crowd to cheer. Link stepped back, letting Brad take his place.

"Fifteen years ago, I was no one. I remember sitting in my house on the south end of town, making soup. I was content. I didn't want anything to change. Then, one day, Link just walks in, and offers for me to come on an adventure. My life was turned upside-down. I found a brother, and a friend. In life, sometime, you have to let go of the good and the better, to get the best out of life. And I found my best. I'm not talking about being king, or ruling a kingdom. I'm talking about having a family, and friends around me. That's what make me the happiest in life. So let go of the good and the better, and go find your best. Because when you find your best, you find Hyrule's best. And we all need to work for a better tomorrow! We will make Hyrule a better place for everyone! A place where we won't have to fear anything!" A roar from the crowd filled the air.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"We will make Hyrule a better place for everyone! A place where we won't have to fear anything!" Brad shouted. A man in a dark cloak at the back of the crowd watched as everyone listened to Brad speak.

"We shall see about that." He turned on his heels and walked to the city gates.

...

 **Here it is, the final chapter. Or is it? I may or may not have a sequel planned. No more Veil of Darkness. :( Once again, thank you to everyone who's read, and huge thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Thanks! _Phillipians 4:13 I can do all thing through Christ, who gives me strength._**


End file.
